Holy Hill
by Syke rulezz
Summary: C a P i T u L o N º 10 : Ni Sasuke Ni Foco. . . Frase Nº 10-Que desalentador es la lluvia, aunque a mi me guste me hace mal, estando sola debajo del cielo mirando hacia arriba, solo hay mas lluvia, que desalentador sigue siendo mi lluvia...
1. sasuke en el mundo de las maravillas

Ni hao a todos, mi nombre de escritora es karen eirin, espero que les agrade mi primer fic de naruto, es un gran honor poder escribir esto y estoy muy orgullosa de este primer fic, asi que no sean malos y opinen si es bueno o no, pero porfavor no sean malos conmigo si, soy nueva en todo esto, nunca he escrito nada, mejor dicho nunca hago nada…¬¬

Voi a hacer parejas de Naruhina, sasusaku, nejiten, inoOC, gaaraOC y otras espero

OC=other charapter, creo que era asi.

-Diccionario:

-kuroi-negro

-neko-gato

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los dialogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje._

_**Sug yen chiu león….reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

* * *

**Capitulo N 1: sasuke en el mundo de las maravillas.**

_Hoy será mi ultimo día en el internado escuela privada Maria Holic para chicas, ha sido muy divertido estar en esta escuela, me la he pasado muy bien con todas las chicas, creo que me dará mucha nostalgia no verlas muy a menudo, las cosas que pase aquí fueron muchas y muy divertidas, me prometí no llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, mis lagrimas salieron ya…_

Mientras salía de la puerta de mi cuarto hasta el portón del colegio vi el cielo lleno de pétalos y mientras caminaba hacia la salida vi muchas chicas llorar y a algunas gritar, pidiéndome que no me valla y que no las olvidara nunca…… lo ultimo que vi antes de salir del la gran escuela fueron carteles y en especial uno muy grande que decía……hasta pronto señorita bruja rose!

Mientas en otro lugar…

Nadie sabe que en la escuela Holy Hill Konoha internado para chicos y chicas de buen estatus(n/a: osea gente que se pudre en plata)

Un grupo de chicos muy conocidos y populares llamados popular boys paseaban entre la multitud de gente que los rodeaba, la mayoría parecía ser el publico femenino que gritaban alocadamente.

- Naruto-kun! Quieres comer las galletas que te hicimos especialmente!!-dijo una chica alocada por alguien.

Uzumaki Naruto (energético, ruidoso e hiperactivo, Nº 1 cabeza hueca de la historia, hijo único y heredero de Uzumakis business, actualmente es popular y es sub-capitán titular del equipo de basketball, reconocido por su gran capacidad de desesperar a la gente que lo rodean, pero con un bondadoso corazón que cambia a las personas y su lema es-nunca te rindas en tus metas).

- jeje…muchas gracias-dijo naruto a la chica.

-mira, mira Neji-sama esta mirando por aquí! –dijo una chica

-siii! Es tan guapo como quisiera estar con el…-dijo la otra chica.

Hyuga Neji(chico sereno y silencioso, muy inteligente con excelente calificaciones, pertenece a una de las familias mas antigua y prestigiosa de japon, que es la familia hyuga, es muy popular y conocido entre las chicas, forma parte del equipo de esgrima y titular del equipo de basquetbol; y su lema es- no puedes ir en contra de tu destino.)

-…- no dijo nada este neji.

- ahhhh….gaara-sama se ve muy lindo esta noche-dijo una chica mientras suspira.

Sabaku no Gaara (tranquilo, agradable y muy simpático, no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, por que en el fondo el también es un buen chico y muy guapo, aunque no lo parezca; su familia es millonaria por las cadenas de peluquerías, ropas, accesorios, productos de belleza y todo lo que tenga que ver también con la moda, es titular del quipo de básquetbol y banda de la escuela; y su lema es- algún día, quiero que alguien me necesite.)

-… ¿e? -dijo (n/a: asu que gran discurso)

-waa kiba-sama eres tan genial! –dijo otra con corazones en sus ojos.

Inuzuka kiba (muy alegre y carismático, posee buenos sentimientos, se pasa el tiempo libre con sus amigos o con su fiel amigo mascota akamaru, su familia maneja varios centros de veterinaria, y fabricas de productos y alimentos para mascotas, es parte del equipo titular de básquetbol, su lema es- déjate llevar por el olor).

-¡hola a todas! ¡como van! –dijo kiba.

- hmp….estas muy hablador hoy kiba-dijo sasuke como siempre.

- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Sasuke-sama acepta mi regalo por favor!! –dijo una chica.

- ¡sasuke-kun! ¡Toma el mío también! –dijo otra chica.

- ¡noooo! Sasuke no aceptes, mejor llevate el mío-dijo una chica.

- ¡No el mío! –dijo otra celosa.

- ¡no!!! Mejor el mío!-dijo otra chica.

Uchija Sasuke (súper guapo y sexy chico Casanova, el sueño para cualquier chica y pesadilla para todos los chicos, uno de los hijos de la familia mas rica y poderosa de Japón, los uchijas; es el capitán titular del equipo de básquetbol, tiene un ego desbordante, un físico de adonis, sonrisa hipnotizante, y ojos simplemente irresistibles, pero con una actitud de hielo, y su lema es hmp ser el mejor que todos)………… (n/a: creído)

- ja y tu mucho por lo visto sasuke, tus admiradoras parecen querer pelearse por los regalos-dijo kiba.

- hmp-bufo como siempre sasuke.

- teme vamos a la cancha a entrenar basquetbol!!! –dijo naruto.

- naruto hoy día no hay practicas, no te diste cuenta que día es hoy? –dijo neji a naruto.

- eh?...e…?...ah! nop-dijo naruto sin saber nada como todos los días.

-naruto hoy es el dia en que te vas a bañar-dijo kiba de chiste.

- que!! No! –dijo naruto.

- no me refería a ese día, me refiero a que hoy es el día antes que los nuevos alumnos se instalen en el internado, y por eso tendremos que recibir a los chicos de nuestro mismo grado-dijo neji.

- ahhhh...ese día….¿creen que vendrá alguna chica divertida e interesante? –dijo naruto.

- acaso eso importa? Estamos muy ocupados con toda esa banda de niñas que siempre nos siguen sin descanso-dijo gaara arto de la rutina.

- no te pongas así gaara, que no es para exagerar, cierto sasuke-dijo kiba.

-hmp…-bufo sasuke.

De repente la más zorra se acercaba rápidamente a los chicos populares, la cabecilla-zorra del grupo se abalanzo con fuerza al brazo de sasuke y las demás rodeaban al grupo de chicos.

- quisieras soltarme ya niña! –dijo molesto sasuke por la hueca.

- cariño, por que tratas a si a tu adorada novia! Que desconsiderado de tu parte, casi nunca me visitas, y yo quien tuvo la amabilidad de venir hasta aquí para saber como estabas…-dijo Karin.

-siii sasuke, no ves lo mucho que esta chica que es tu enamorada, ha tenido tiempo para venir a verte sasuke cariño…jijiji-dijo burlonamente naruto a sasuke.

-cállate dobe-dijo sasuke amargado por lo que dijo naruto.

-a quien le llamas dobe, ingrato baka-dijo naruto con una vena.

-al estúpido que esta enfrente de mi, tarado dobe-dijo sasuke.

- a quien le dices tarado, tuu…-dijo naruto.

- hey hey, ya basta cálmense quieren, parecen un par de novios peleándose como siempre-dijo kiba tratando de calmarlos.

-a quien le dices novios!!!-dijeron sasuke y naruto al mismo tiempo.

- ejeje...Solo dicia yo, no es para tanto….-dijo kiba.

-cariñitoooo mio no me dejes asi, he venido para decirte que salgamos a pasear los dos juntos a la plaza del internado, sasukito-kun-dijo Karin.

-hoy no Karin, no tengo tiempo, voy a ir con los chicos a la reunión de los miembros del equipo y no voy a poder estar contigo hoy-mintió sasuke.

-pero sasuke cariño hoy es día libre y…-dijo Karin.

- he dicho que no y punto, fin de la conversación, vámonos chicos-dijo sasuke.

-esta bien sasuke…-dijo Karin.

Karin se acerco y se puso al frente de sasuke, comenzó a acercar su rostro a la de el, lentamente y pegar sus labios juntos a los de sasuke mientras que este no oponía ninguna resistencia, al terminar el acto, la zorra se fue alejando con su grupo de ruidosas.) (N/a: coff…perra).

Los demás chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas ya que eran casi las 7:45 de noche ,Sasuke se dirigía a su cuarto compartido con naruto y neji en el tercer piso del edificio, habitación 217, gaara y kiba se dirigían al cuarto 215 donde tenían planeado ver un partido de básquetbol, era muy noche y sasuke salió de su cuarto para comprar una soda, ya que el había perdido en el juego que naruto hiso y como castigo el tendría que salir a comprar soda para sus compañeros de cuarto…

- maldito naruto… seguro hizo trampa en el yan ken poo…maldita sea mi suerte, tener que salir a comprar algo para ese bastardo… tks.. Pero ya vera, le comprare una soda dietética sin azúcar-dijo sasuke furioso.

Sasuke saco unas monedas y compro las sodas, ahora se dirigía al cuarto…la noche era fría pero muy hermosa el día de hoy, la luna brillaba un extraño color rojo, junto a las estrellas blancas, azules y rojas; el viento soplaba suavemente y las hojas caídas iban volando del suelo junto a la brisa nocturna, si que era una noche hermosa…sasuke iba acercándose a su cuarto y escucho de repente un maullar…el ruido era muy cerca, se escuchaba a su izquierda y volteo lentamente para ver su procedencia, era un gato negro con ojos dorados profundos, sus ojos chocaron con los del gato, y el gato se fue en dirección a la colina, a sasuke le dio curiosidad y se fue siguiendo al gato negro, la colina del internado tenia el césped verde lleno de flores con un árbol grande, el gato se paro frente al árbol, y sasuke se quedo mirando al gato, y nuevamente la brisa mecía suavemente su cabello.

El gato comenzó a maullar y se subió al árbol de la colina, los ojos de sasuke siguieron al gato que subía rápidamente, pero no se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba mirándolo cuando el llego, vio a la persona que lo miraba desde lo mas alto del árbol entre las ramas, era una extraña persona a la que nunca haya visto en su vida, una chica sentada en una de las altas ramas, vestía muy raro, pero sexy, llevaba puesto un vestido corset de negro con detalles blancos y rosa, algo así como un vestido lolita gotic, con unas botas negras y medias ralladas de negro y blanco, tenia una piel blanca, los labios mas rojos que una cereza dulce, unos ojos que se volvían rojos cuando se reflejaban la luz de la luna en ellos; tan misteriosos y el cabello color negro con destellos plateados, si que era raro.

_-----------Pensamientos de sasuke---------_

_De donde será, porque esta vestida de esa forma, que ojos tan bellos, es muy linda, acaso estará con alguien… momento, yo sasuke uchiha nunca pienso así de una chica, por favor seguro que es una ilusión o un defecto de la vista…diablos, tendré que conseguirme lentes, por que si eso es una chica...ja entonces yo soy Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aunque no esta nada mal, desearía poder contemplar la maravillosa imagen para siempre, sea o no real…_

Miau… sasuke salió de sus pensamientos para observar al gato que ronroneaba en los brazos de aquella mujer, que se veía diabólicamente angelical, repentinamente el soplo del viento con las hojas golpeo la cara de sasuke, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por unos cuantos minutos, que al terminar abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver nuevamente a la chica, pero ella ya no estaba en la rama, ni en el árbol, ni tampoco en la colina, ni siquiera estaba por aquí el gato….

- hmp...-bufo sasuke-solo era una ilusión, ahora tendré que comprarme un par de gafas, que estúpido-dijo sasuke al fin.

Sasuke se fue de la colina hacia la habitación, el encuentro con aquella desconocida chica que no estaba seguro que fuera, lo dejo medio intrigado, una chica vestida rara salida del día de hallowen sentada en las ramas del árbol con un gato negro que luego desparece así sin rastro, si que estaba loco o mejor dicho ciego.

Quien es aquella chica que sasuke conoció repentinamente, acaso será mala o buena, será una vampira tal vez, un monstruo, un fantasma o que…futuros sucesos se presentaran en el internado holy hill konoha, mucha diversión habrá en la vida de los chicos y chicas del instituto .

- que emocionante noche no lo crees mayu….-dijo una voz muy sexy.

-miau...rrr-dijo el neko kuroi.

Continuara…


	2. asesina o alien

Tuve que rehacer y subir los capítulos, por que no se veía bien además no aparecen las líneas detrás del recordatorio, así que mil disculpas y sigan leyendo, x fa!

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje.

**Sug yen chiu león….reseña del capitulo anterior.**

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

**Quien es aquella chica que sasuke conoció repentinamente, acaso será mala o buena, será una vampira tal vez, un monstruo, un fantasma o que…futuros sucesos se presentaran en el internado holy hill konoha, mucha diversión habrá en la vida de los chicos y chicas del instituto .**

**¿?- que emocionante noche no lo crees mayu….**

**-miauu…rrr.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo nº2 : asesina o alien**

_Las hebras de mi cabello se mueven suavemente en el aire mientras camino en mi nueva escuela, (sarcasmo)que divertido, conoceré a muchos chicos babosos que nunca antes había visto en mi vida… que emoción._

_Lo único que se de ese colegio es que es mixto, con 3 edificios para los alumnos de secundaria y universitarios, 4 edificios de negro y azul, con mas de 4 pisos y con varios cuartos, dos ascensores y una escalera grande y propio estacionamiento, para el dormitorio de los chicos, otro 4 edificios iguales que los chicos solo que tenia diferente color blanco y rojo y era para las chicas, tenia una plaza grande con una fuente, banquitos, arboles y flores, también había jardines, una sala de cafetería, 3 gimnasios, 2 canchas, 2 piscinas, salas audiovisuales, laboratorios y otros espacios no explorados, todo lo que podía decir es que esta escuela era demasiado grande._

Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio...

Hinata apresúrate, tenemos que salir para reunirnos ya en la plaza!-dijo una voz desconocida.

-!E-esperame-e i-ino! Ya voy-dijo hinata.

Hyuga Hinata(es muy timida y silenciosa, buena en los estudios, cuando se pone nerviosa tartamudea mucho y casi no se le entiende nada de lo que dice, tiene un gran corazón, es la hija mayor de la familia Hyuga, no pertenece a ningún club, le gusta leer libros, y su lema es no te pongas nerviosa si tartamudeas, solo habla con naturalidad, aunque todo te salga mal).

-Hay… ya hinata-dijo ino suspirando por la lentitud de hinata.

Yamanaka Ino(es atractiva y popular entre los chicos, una buena amiga que le cae bien a toda la buena gente, tiende a ser impulsiva y cotilla a veces, su familia es dueña de los bancos Yamanaka, es parte del club de animadoras y su lema es no soy zorra como Karin, por ser rubia).

-O-okey ya estoy lista-dijo hinata.

-Bien, ya vámonos-dijo ino.

Como hay 4 días libres antes que empiecen las clases, los alumnos recién llegados tendrán que instalarse en sus nuevos dormitorios mientras conocen la escuela, los alumnos tienen tiempo libre de hacer lo que quieran mientras están en el internado.

Hinata e ino fueron caminando hacia la plaza para encontrarse con sus amigas, ya que conocerían a una alumna que iría en la misma clase que ellas, y por eso planearon una reunión para conocer a la nueva chica.

Chicas llegaron muy tarde hoy, no se suponía que tendríamos que venir todas a las 12 del día-dijo otra voz desconocida.

Gomen… pero hinata se demoraba mucho en el baño-dijo ino.

-¿y-yo? Si tu fuiste la que se demoro mas en el baño, de quien es la culpa que no pudiera bañarme mas rápido?-dijo hinata por lo que dijo ino.

-He he-dijo ino.

-Ok no peleen por eso ya, tenemos que planear lo del día de hoy…-dijo tenten.

Shiraoka Tenten (es amable, un poco ruda a veces, muy fuerte, le gustan los deportes como el futbol, beisbol, boxeo y luchas, su familia maneja gimnasios y restaurantes elegantes, por el momento no pertenece a ningún club, su lema es las mujeres también podemos ser fuertes, como los hombres) (n/a: tuve que elegir un apellido para q no parezca raro, la historia).

-tenten tiene razón… ok vamos a ver quien es la chica nueva, espero que no sea como la xuxa bitch de Karin!!-dijo ino con molestia por el nombre ultimo.

-Ok su cuarto esta casi al ultimo piso en el 6 piso… vamos por el ascensor ok!-dijo tenten.

-!Ok!-dijeron hinata e ino.

-!Pero antes de irnos!…. Tenemos que comer algo me muero de hambre-dijo tenten.

Las dos se quedaron mirándola con gotas de sudor.

Las chicas se fueron a la cafetería para desayunar antes de irse al dormitorio de la chica nueva. Mientras en el comedor…se oían muchos murmullos y chismes sobre los alumnos nuevos, y en una parte del comedor el grupo de chicos populares andaban sentados comiendo su desayuno.

-¿Viste lo que llevaban en la cajas de mudanza de la chica nueva del ultimo piso?-pregunto un chico.

-E…creo que si…-dijo con nerviosismo otro.

-!Y que viste e… no me digas que viste su ropa interior!-dijo otro chico.

-!No! No era eso…-contesto el chico al otro.

-Entonces que viste-pregunto el chico

-No estoy seguro de lo que vi… creo que no era su caja sino más bien parecía la caja de cosas del laboratorio-dijo el chico.

-Por que crees que es del laboratorio-dijo el chico.

-Pues dentro de la caja tenia muchas botellas con contenidos raros, otras cosas apestosas, un cráneo y otras botellas llenas de partes de animales o algo así…-dijo el chico.

-!Que asco!-dijo el chico con horror.

-Si creo que esa caja debe ser la del laboratorio.-dijo el otro.

La conversación de los chicos no se escapo de los oídos de ino, hinata y tenten; al igual que los otros chicos populares que salían de allí.

-Crees que la nueva chica de nuestro grado sea una asesina o algo asi.-pergunto naruto.

-Naruto ves muchas películas de terror-dijo kiba.

-no es cierto, acaso no te preocupa que ellas sea una de esas, que hacen experimentos con partes humanas, como extirpar órganos, que tal si en una noche cuando estoy afuera, ella me secuestra y me roba el cerebro!!-dijo naruto.

-Naruto, si así fuera eso no pasaría de ninguna manera, ella no podría robarte nunca el cerebro…-dijo neji.

-Eso crees, por que haber dime?-pregunto naruto.

-Es obvio dobe, tú no tienes cerebro…-dijo sasuke con naturalidad.

-!Maltido teme!!!!-dijo naruto con enojo.

-hmp...-bufo sasuke.

-Naruto hoy es muy temprano para que hagas mucho ruido… solo los tontos se tragan esos cuentos-dijo gaara tranquilamente.

-Si es obvio que eso de ser acecino es imposible… lo único posible que queda es que sea un alien que vino del espacio exterior, en una misión de de mezclarse entre nosotros y así conquistar el planeta, convirtiéndonos en sus esclavos y…-dijo naruto con temor.

-Naruto deja de ver esas películas de ficción, sabes que, la próxima ves no te dejarnos elegir esas porquerías-dijo neji.

-!Nooo!, que malos-dijo naruto no tristeza.

-¿Viste a la nueva…?-pregunto una chica.

-!Sii! Daba mucho miedo, y la ropa que llevaba era un espanto-dijo con energía otra.

-Si yo también la vi… tenia el cabello castaño con trenzas, unas gafas tan grandes que parecía búho, jajaja, pobre la compadezco-dijo otra lamentando.

-Si, su ropa parecía sacada del museo, toda tapada como una momia, con esa camisa manga larga y la falda entablada de monja todo blanco, jajaja

-Y ni hablar del calzado, sandalias de fábrica, dios que pena me dio, jajá-dijo la chica burlándose.

Ino no les dio bola así que se fue junto con hinata y tenten la habitación de la nueva. Mientras esperaban a que el ascensor bajara del 3º edificio, ino comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Tenten sabes donde queda la habitación?-dijo ino.

-El 6to piso, cuarto 266-dijo tenten.

-A si que 128 habitaciones menos que la nuestra hinata-dijo hinata

-s-si ino, ejeje-dijo hinata con nerviosismo.

Las chicas llegaron hasta la puerta y empezaron a toparla, pero nadie respondía…comenzaron a tocar de nuevo, y ninguna señal…

-¿Creen que no estará en su habitación?-pregunto tenten.

-No lo ce, haber toca de nuevo-dijo ino.

-C-c-reo q-que-e-e no d-everiamos mo-olestarla, q-que tal si-i volvemo-s ma-s t-tarde, no les-pa-parecen…-dijo con temor hinata.

-No ce, tu que crees tenten-dijo ino.

-Bueno yo…-dijo tenten.

-Y el sonido de una cerradura abrirse salió de la puerta, tenten tomo la perilla, y la abrió.

-Ven esta abierto, entremos, no creo que ella se enoje-dijo tenten.

-P-pero e-eso es d-e mala e-educación, n-no creo q-ue d-eberia-mos…-dijo hinata con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes hinata, solo echaremos un vistazo, para ver si ella no estará dormida-dijo ino.

-Comenzaron a adentrarse en el extraño cuarto oscuro, no se podía casi nada de día, sus ventanas parecían estar tapadas con gruesas cortinas y casi se veía, ya que la ubicación de los cuartos era que cada edificio tuviera 18 habitaciones por piso, 9 al lado izquierdo y otros 9 al frente, que si lo miras desde la puerta del ascensor es como la derecha, por eso no veían, ya que la habitación se ubicaba al fono del pasillo.

-voy a encender la luz-dijo tenten.

-Ok-dijo ino.

Tenten buscaba por las paredes, pero se chocaba mayormente con las cosas de la habitación.

-Hinata donde estas…esta habitación parece 3 veces más grande que la nuestra, no es justo-pregunto ino.

-No te quejes por el espacio y ayúdame a buscar el botón-dijo tenten a ino.

-Huy esta bien…oye hinata ayúdame a buscar-dijo ino pesadamente.

-Ok-dijo hinata.

-Ino estiro su mano para buscar el vendito botón, pero fue tomada por la mano de hinata.

-Hinata, como boi a poder buscar el botón si no tu manos esta agarrando de mi brazo a propósito hinata deberías conseguir guantes… tus manos si que están frías-dijo ino.

-A no lo sabia…-dijo hinata.

-Ino que dices, no seas tonta, hinata esta acá junto a mi lado, ¿no es cierto hinata? –dijo tenten.

-Si, yo estoy aquí con tenten…-dijo hinata

Esperen un momento si hinata esta junto a tenten, y ella tiene las manos frías, entonces quien esta agarrando el brazo de ino que supuestamente también tiene la mano fría…será la chica vampiro, o un fantasma?? No se lo pierdan, en el próximo capitulo aquí en holy hill konoka

Continuara…


	3. chicas 6teen

Bueno meta para el futuro:terminar este fic con minimo 20 capitulos…sera todo un reto!!XD

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los dialogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje._

_**Sug yen chiu león….reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

**Esperen un momento si hinata esta junto a tenten, y ella tiene las manos frias, entonces quien esta agarrando el brazo de ino que supuestamente también tiene la mano fría…será la chica vampiro, o un fantasma?? No se lo pierdan, en el próximo capitulo aquí en holy hill konoka.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo nº 3: chicas 6teen.**

_Todo fue tan repentino que no me di cuenta que me hallaba tirada en la misteriosa habitación, como fue que toda esta locura haya comenzado… recapitulemos, todos comenzó desde que naci en el hospital el 21 de julio del…stop, stop, no tan atrás, no esa historia, acaso estas demente, me refiero a esta locura de la historia que escribes, no de tu vida ¬¬, (n/a: bueno, ok ya), bueno todo comenzó cuando…_

Ino volteo lentamente para dirigirse a hacia quien agarraba su brazo, sus ojos se dilataron de repente…y fuera del dormitorio se escucharon los secos sonidos de algo caerse y unos gritos…

_no ce si fue verdad lo que vi, acaso eso era real?, por dios eso si que era aterrador, parecía salido de esa película de terror de la llorona, así es como se le llamo a la chica que se suicido en su propio cuarto, en un internado de monjas…si; su expresión era igualita que ella, jure que casi vi el final del túnel después de cerrar los ojos pero bueno, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero creo que puedo mover un poco mis dedos, comenzó a levantar lentamente sus parpados, lo primero que vio fue una luz muy blanca…_

-¿acaso ya me hambre muerto e ido al cielo?-dijo ino.

-bueno, tal vez si, te golpeaste fuertemente contra el piso de losa, y por eso sea la causa de tu muerte trágica-dijo una suave voz muy desconocida.

Ahora si que estaba muy desconcertada, miro alrededor y vio un montón de cajas, obvio que este era el misma cuarto y que ella estaba encima de la cama, se levanto y se sentó a la orilla del mueble, repentinamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a tente y hinata.

-hey, como te siente-dijo tenten a ino.

-...-dijo ino.

-oy ¿acaso la caída te ha vuelto sorda?-pregunto tenten.

-jaja que chistosa eres, ya me siento bien, no se preocupen-dijo ino.

-q-que alegría, pensábamos lle-evarte a la enfermería, pe-pero que bueno que ella estuviera aquí para ayudarte-dijo hinata.

- ¿ella? –pregunto ino.

-sip esa soy yo, y te desmayaste al verme con mi cabello desordenado y mi maquillaje que se corrió un poco esta mañana jaja-dijo la desconocida voz.

- pero bueno, no me he presentado, mi nombre es tenten, Shiraoka Tenten-dijo tenten.

- h-hyug-ga h-hinata-dijo hinata.

-muchas gracias, soy yamanaka ino! Y sentimos mucho haber entrado sin tu permiso-dijo ino.

- no te preocupes, fue culpa mi por olvidar ponerle cerrojo-dijo la desconocida.

- discúlpanos pero, todavía no sabemos tu nombre-dijo tenten a la chica.

-mucho gusto a todas mi nombre es…haruno sakura, encantada de conocerlas-dijo sakura.

- muy bien sakura ¿te gustaría que te enseñáramos la escuela? –pregunto tenten.

-no gracias tenten-san, estoy muy ocupada desempacando cajas-dijo sakura a tenten.

-si quieres te podremos ayudar en algo-dijo ino.

- no, así esta bien, además ya casi termino de desempacar-contesto sakura.

-muy bien en cuando termines de desempacar ¿quieres salir a pasear con nosotras luego? –dijo tenten.

-con gusto, ino-dijo sakura.

- muy b-bien que tal si nos vamos luego al comedor, debes estar hambrienta o algo así, después podremos ir a pasear, ¿esta bien?–dijo hinata.

- sip, nos vemos luego-dijo sakura a las chicas.

_------------------------------Pensamientos de ino-------------------------------------_

_No se por que pero creo haberla visto antes pero; no me acuerdo en donde, pero su rostro me parece familiar…será en una revista de estrellas famosas, o tal vez en comedias de tv…creo que le preguntare después eso._

-oye sasuke, tengo hambre, vallamos ya a comer algo-dijo naruto.

- dobe hace 3 horas que llegamos del comedor-dijo fastidiado sasuke.

-pero no puede hacer nada productivo con el estomago vacio, vamos teme-dijo naruto con mucha hambre.

- hmp, tu nunca haces nada productivo-dijo sasuke.

- que tal si vamos, me estoy aburriendo de no hacer nada aquí con ustedes-dijo neji.

- hmp si quieren, se van, pero aquí yo me quedo-dijo sasuke.

- no hay de otra, sasuke, o nos vamos o te quedas con la loca de Karin, que seguro esta viniendo ya hacia acá-dijo naruto.

- ¿llamaste a la estúpida esa? –dijo sasuke molesto.

- nop, ella dejo un mensaje hace 5 minutos-dijo naruto a sasuke.

- hmp…vámonos antes que venga-dijo sasuke.

- naruto, que no te cansas de comer como cerdo, vas a engordar y te convertirás en una pelota si sigues así-dijo kiba.

- nermo ms meo demiadoe moefu maoodod emnre nwnwar toaotw, to bea ki ma wusha n mamud (pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, no es mi culpa que el ramen sea tan adictivo) –dijo naruto.

- sabes que, mejor te callas-dijo kiba.

- por cierto ¿han escuchado los nuevos comentarios acerca de la nueva chica? –dijo gaara.

- si algo, acaso estas interesado en la nueva chica, gaara? –dijo neji.

- no, para nada, solo curiosidad-dijo gaara.

-dicen que es fea, que se viste como monja y que viene de otro internado-dijo kiba.

-mqnuo tarer youy bate hertjo jeurlk? (¿creen que alguien se interese por ella si cambia?) –dijo naruto con comida en la boca.

- hey naruto trágatelo antes de hablar, que no te entendemos ni mierda-dijo kiba.

-puff…eso si que estuvo bueno…decía que si ella cambiara su apariencia, ¿creen que se vería sexy o atractiva? –dijo Naruto targandose el ramen y bebiendo toda la sopa.

-hmp……ni muerto estaría con ella aunque cambiara, seguro que nació fea y fea se queda. (n/a: recuerden que sasuke es asi de narcista!!) –dijo sasuke fríamente.

- sasuke, ya sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres, que la anatomía no se juzga, ya que lo mas valioso esta en adentro–dijo gaara.

- gaara, deja de leer esas estúpidas revistas de chica 6teen, te malogran la mente–dijo sasuke a gaara.

- si, vamos a empezar a creer que te pasaste al otro bando ya–dijo neji con una expresión de burla.

- que lea esas revistas de mi hermana, no signifique que ya me convertí en un rarito, ese tipo de revistas te pueden ayudar mucho en otras cosas, además es buen aporte para la cultura–dijo gaara.

- si gaara, yo también creo que la información de como saber si tu novio es gay, es muy útil–dijo kiba con sarcasmo.

- sii… por ejemplo, si tiene un gato, que vivera adentro de tu casa, y duerme en su propia cama es un mariconazo, los hombres puro macho tienen un perro que vive afuera y lo alimenta con desperdicios, ¡eso es ser un machazo!, sin ofender kiba–dijo naruto.

-¡naruto date por muerto! –dijo kiba enojado.

En medio de la guerra que llevaban naruto y kiba, un grupo se acercaba hacia la puerta del comedor, y muchos chicos se quedaron viendo bobamente a los recién llegados, las chicas comenzaban a admirar y al mismo tiempo envidiar, pues la chica que venia, era desconocida para todos, si que parecía un amor…con el adorno de cabello en forma de una flor silvestre de metal con relleno de esmalte rosa que colgaba de su cabello casi amarrado, un vestido de calle rosa con detalles negros y verdes al final de la falda y tirantes blancos, que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, y unas bailarinas blancas con pequeños cuadritos negros y detalles rosas con un pequeño moño de rosa, y otros accesorios que hacían juego con su adorno, simplemente fresca, su apariencia, de su cuerpo emanaba un aroma dulce como moras salvajes, lirios y tulipanes, un olor relajante, que al mínimo contacto con la nariz hace que te sientas como un día de primavera en el campo, los chicos quedaron K.O. y la mitad de las chicas, se emocionaban por su belleza ya que casi se comparaba con las diosas romana y griega; Flora y Cloris que casi se desmayaban, el grupo de chicas fueron acercándose hasta una mesa cercana de los chicos populares y varios grupos de chicos y chicas se acercaron a la mesa.

-hmp…–dijo Sasuke observándola de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de diversión.

-fiuuu…si que esta chica es toda una preciosura–dijo kiba después de silbar.

-meb suepd mahata osoas monatoda deiju–dijo naruto. (n/a: ni siquiera yo le entendí).

Parece que ya es muy popular entre los chicos y chicas–dijo neji.

- no puede ser… es ella…, por que no me dijo que ella iba a venir a este internado, dios me voy a morir–dijo gaara murmurando.

Acaso gaara sabe quien es la chica llamada haruno sakura?; ¿quien será en realidad haruno sakura; ino la conoce de algún lugar?; por que gaara lee revistas de chicas adolescentes; sasuke a sido atrapado a los encantos harunos?; algún día naruto aprenderá modales en la mesa; ¿kiba será esa de tipos?; ¿por que neji no hace nada divertido?; ¿acaso dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Tal vez las respuestas estén al final del acertijo, vean el próximo capitulo en el programa holy hill konoha! Bye!

Continuara…


	4. cuarto 266

Dios he sido criticada por alguien que no conozco, diciendo que pongo puntos suspensivos exagerados…y que mi fic esta siendo criticado en un pagina web…y aparte ni siquiera se si de verdad existe esa pagina, por que estuve intentando ver la supuesta pagina, pero me sale error

Pero tomare el consejo de mejorar mi ortografía y reglas de escritura…me pregunto si alguien entiende los sentimientos que pongo en este fic…no importa, nadie me detendrá en mi meta de completar un fic con mínimo de 20 capítulos; como naruto, yo también cumpliré mi meta, sin importar cuantas veces me juzguen y digan que no sirvo para esto. Yo creo en mi, y no me dejare vencer ni perder el animo! , ¡Así como un pintor que nunca es exitoso por las criticas hacia sus obras, así me siento yo; pero al final cuando el pintor muera, sus obras por fin serán reconocidas; y yo seguiré escribiendo esta historia aunque me canse!, ¡lo juro!

Disculpen si creen que este comentario es absurdo, ridículo o tal vez exagerado, es que así soy y asi me quiero aunque este loca, ahora pueden continuar con la lectura.

Diccionario 

-shit: expresión coloquial

-weirdo: bichi raro, persona que se le considera rarito o fenómeno.

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o flash back_.

_**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

**¿Acaso gaara sabe quien es la chica llamada haruno sakura?; quién será en realidad haruno sakura; ino la conoce de algún lugar?; por que gaara lee revistas de chicas adolescentes; sasuke a sido atrapado a los encantos harunos?; algún dia naruto aprenderá modales en la mesa; kiba será esa clase de tipos?; por que neji no hace nada divertido?; acaso dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Tal vez las respuestas estén al final del acertijo, vean el próximo capitulo en el programa holy hill konoha! Bye!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo Nº 4: cuarto 266**

- ¿gaara, no escuche muy bien lo que dijiste, podrías decirlo de nuevo?-dijo neji mirando directamente y tomándolo del hombro

-mmm… no se de que rayos hablas debes haber escuchado mal, yo no dije nada neji-dijo gaara con gotas de sudor que escurrían rápidamente y miro hacia oro lado sin cambiar su expresión.

- ahh…entonces no escuche un: no puede ser, es ella, por que no me ha dicho que ella iba a venir, ni un dios me voy a morir…si creo que también escuche mal-dijo kiba con sarcasmo

Todos los chicos miraban a gaara, cada uno con una cara diferente y significado también, esperaban a que este dijera algo, pero como no decía nada, comenzaron una guerra o discusión mental entre ellos.

- confiesa, que sabes acerca de ella... –dijo sasuke.

-vamos gaara escúpelo ya, no tienes escapatoria-dijo kiba.

-ok, ok no quería que los demás se enteraran de esto, pero tendré que decirlo…kiba has tenido papel higiénico pegado a tus zapatos sin darte cuenta-dijo gaara.

-shit, no me refiero a eso, déjate de rodeos y dinos lo ya, o tendré que sacártelo por las malas- dijo kiba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-dinos la verdad gaara, ya me estoy cansando de este juego de miradas-dijo neji.

-¿hola??... ¿hola? por que diablos todos están poniendo esas ridículas caras…y ¿por que me están mirando… ahora que hice? –dijo naruto hablándose a si mismo, sin darse cuenta que los demás podían entender su pensamiento.

sasuke comenzó a cuestionar el origen de la estupidez de naruto, a veces la estupidez de este chico llegaba a tales extremos de querer ahorcarlo o ahorcarse. Si hicieran un concurso sobre retrasados mentales, es seguro que este ganaría sin competencia alguna.

- naruto eres un tarado–dijo sasuke.

- ¡qué!! ¡Ahora que hice para que me llames tarado, teme! –dijo naruto sin comprender.

- hmp, tarado–dijo sasuke.

-¡estúpido sasuke, acaso quieres pelear! –dijo naruto.

- eso ya no importa, volviendo a lo anterior, gaara, dinos todo lo que sabes acerca de ella... –dijo Sasuke dejando la pelea atrás y mirando seriamente a gaara.

-hai…les contare todo acerca de ella, vallamos al cuarto para que le explique, aquí hay mucha gente–dijo gaara.

Gaara se dio por vencido en ocultar la historia de sakura, así que decidió que lo mejor seria decirle todo acerca de ella sino quería que algo le pasara, porque era seguro que si no lo decía hoy, tratarían con todos los medios posibles de sacar información, además que el era un tipo de persona muy sensible al dolor como cualquier otro, lo primero que hizo fue salir del comedor con los chicos e ir hacia un lugar cerrado, sin gente y de cuyas paredes viejas no revelen nunca lo dicho se fueron directamente a su habitación, dejando a los desconocidos interesados que querían acercarse con la supuesta otra nueva chica. Mientras sasuke caminaba con su grupo de amigos, nadie se dio cuenta que el miraba hacia la mesa de sakura, observaba a los chicos tratar un intento de acercamiento, esa escena le dio a sasuke un extraño deseo de votar los chicos que la rodeaban, pero como siempre su orgullo uchiha era mas fuerte que sus sentimientos, así que borro todo pensamiento de aquella escena y se fue hacia la salida.

_-----------------Pensamientos de sakura-----------------------------------_

_Los hombre son todos predecibles, y tan iguales, por que tienen que ser tan… hombres, suspire mentalmente tratando de no agobiarme, las personas creen que el sexo femenino ha sido y dicen que siempre será el sexo débil, pero la verdad no es así, científicamente esta comprobado que las mujeres son el sexo fuerte, no quiero sonar feminista pero la cruel realidad lo amerita, siempre buscando lucirse enfrente a cualquiera que use falda, supongo que no todos los chicos serán tan imbéciles como para creer que pavoneándose frente a mi creyéndose reyes lograran algo, eso espero. Ahora unos chicos se están acercando hacia aquí y mirando lo que parecer ser a mi y si no me equivoco subiendo y bajando la mirada de lo que parece ser mi cuerpo…suspire. Sabía que no debí haber bajado con esta ropa…_

_-----------------------Flash back------------------------_

_Mire detenidamente mis cajas, todas antiguamente selladas con cinta, no podía dejar que ellas vieran su contenido, adentro de las cajas están mis posesiones personales como mi diario, fotos de mi y otras personas de mi antigua escuela, ropa, accesorios, calzados, maquillaje, objetos de higiene y limpieza, pero son muy normales y no tan impresionantes. A lo que me refiero es que esas cosas solo están en algunas cajas, la mayoría del contenido de las cajas eran solo botellas llenas de líquidos químicos, algunos casi peligrosos otros inofensivos, tubos, mecheros y otros instrumentos de laboratorios; otras botellas llenas de liquido con cosas que flotan adentro, paquetes de flores, hierbas, plantas e insectos envueltos herméticamente; un caldero antiguo del tamaño de 20 x 20 cm; libros antiguos; otros objetos sin importancia y qué mas, a si, y mi cráneo o el cráneo de una mujer llamada Kaoto de hace mas de 283 años que pertenecía a mi árbol genético que me regalo mi abuela después de morir en mi 6to cumpleaños, eso si que suena muy raro, qué clase de abuelas regalan cosas así a una niña de 6 años para su cumpleaños. Se supone que ella debía regalarme peluches o juguetes, pero no, y cuando quería guardarlo en el sótano o enterrarlo, no podía. No tenía sótano, y el lugar de su descanso no existía, aparte que mi abuela me prometió jurar que siempre lo tuviera en un lugar visible en mi habitación, y cuando quería decirle que no quería ya no podía; ella había fallecido de vejez a las 2 semanas después de mi cumpleaños, así que mantuve mi promesa._

_En fin saque mis cosas de las cajas y las puse en mi estante, los objetos que necesitaban ser refrigerados las puse en el congelador, mi ropa en mi armario rosa con detalles en rojo mis otras cosas las puse en mi mesa y ahora si…ya termine de desempacar y ordenar; pero había una cosa que me había olvidado antes de hacer y que era sumamente importante antes de arreglar pero no recuerdo qué diablos era. A si, tenia que cerrar la puerta con llave para que nadie volviese a entrar a mi habitación y…_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cerrarla, ya que ino, hinata y tenten habían entrado rápidamente de sorpresa, antes de que sakura pudiera formular alguna escusa en caso de que se preguntaran por los objetos raros, que tenia en su habitación, pues no quería ser malinterpretada como una chica nerd, asesina, científica, alien, o algún bicho raro.

- **¡**sakura!! Te tenemos un regalo de bienvenida, queríamos dártelo antes pero se nos olvido en nuestro cuarto por la emoción de verte y…!?–dijo ino.

Ino para en seco lo que estaba diciendo, miro completamente las extrañas botellas coloridas en los estantes, las cosas envueltas que extrañamente se movían y comenzó a caminar dentro del espacio del dormitorio. Tenten comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ino, revisando con la vista y mirando el contenido del refrigerador recién abierto lleno de botella con lo que parece ser partes de animales flotando dentro del líquido de las botellas. Hinata no hizo mas que pararse como estatua y observar lo que hacían las otras dos sin poder auricular palabras, mientras que sakura tenía la mente llena de escusas convincentes, para ocultar su secreto.

-¿que son todas estas cosas extrañas sakura…?–dijo ino mirando a sakura de una forma rara.

_Maldición y ahora que digo, que se habrán confundido de cuarto, que no me llamo sakura, me metí a esta habitación por error creyendo que era el mío o que estarán todavía en un sueño y que todavía no han despertado, o tal vez que…_

- **¡**wau! acaso eres un agente secreto, en una misión secreta de hacer el arma mas poderosa del mundo y así poder conquistar el planeta de los simios! –dijo ino emocionada.

-no seas tonta ino, es obvio que todas sus cosas son muy raras y peculiares para una chica. Lo único que se puede decir es que ella solo tiene un gusto raro y colecciona todas estas cosas por hobby–dijo Tenten moviendo la cabeza como si entendiera algo mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho en el brazo izquierdo que pegaba alrededor por debajo de su pecho y abriendo sus 2 primeros dedos formando una L poniendo los dedos formados en su barbilla.

Sakura cayó al estilo anime, nunca había pensado conocer a chicas tan fantasiosas en su vida, ahora no sabia si sentirse aliviada o rara por las estúpidas respuestas que tenían sobre ella, pero en verdad ella se sentía mas aliviada pues no le dijeron que estaba loca o era un weirdo como ella pensaba. De verdad que ino, tenten y hinata eran buenas chicas que querían ser sus amigas y se sentía un poco culpable por tener que mentirles.

- sakura no te preocupes por tener pasatiempos extraños, yo tengo hobbies tan peligrosos, que la gente pensaría que soy una matona o algo así–dijo tenten seriamente.

- ejejejeee… –dijo sakura con una gota de sudor.

-bueno aunque sea un hobby, dinos sakura de dónde o cómo comenzaste tu interés en coleccionar un montón de frascos e instrumentos de laboratorio y ¿porqué tienes un … cráneo? –dijo ino preguntando curiosamente a sakura.

Ahora sakura dudaba si decir o no la verdad, si ella les mentía de nuevo se sentiría más culpable de lo que estaba. No parecen ser que ellas dirían su secreto, pues se sentía como si ya fueran amiga, honestas y sinceras amigas que se apoyan y se cuidan, así que debería decirles hoy como un paso para hacer nuevas amigas intimas.

- tendré que contarles toda mi historia…pero será mas tarde, ok–dijo sakura segura.

- bueno, será después de la comida, así que bajémonos ya–dijo tenten.

- esta bien, a casi me olvido, toma es un regalo de bienvenida, espero que te guste–dijo ino.

- es muy bonito gracias–dijo sakura al ver el contenido del regalo.

A sakura le dio mucha felicidad, nunca había imaginado que alguien le daría una gran bienvenida en el internado holy hill konoha, en su antigua escuela ella había conocido a muchas chicas que les caía bien y otras que no, también tenia mejores amigas pero ellas no estaban aquí. Pero ahora ya conoció a otras nuevas chicas en este internado y muy buena amigas.

- cada una de nosotras aportamos algo, yo puse la ropa–dijo ino.

- yo las bailarinas–dijo tenten.

- y-y yo p-use l-os a-ac-accesorios…–dijo hinata.

- wow, muchas gracias chicas, hinata tienes buen gusto para los accesorios, este adorno es muy bonito–dijo sakura.

- jeje muchas gracias–dijo hinata.

-entonces que tal si lo usas hoy, queremos ver como te queda–dijo tenten.

-si luego nos vemos frente al comedor–dijo ino.

- pe-pero no podría, yo…–dijo sakura repentinamente.

- sin peros, es un regalo especial, además estoy segura que te veras esplendida, no es así chicas–dijo ino a sakura.

- s-si yo también di-go lo mis-smo–dijo hinata.

- entonces ya esta decidido por democracia, sakura–dijo tenten al fin.

_-----------------End flash back ----------------------_

_Y he me aquí sentada comiendo lo que parece ser un hámster rostizado, que clase de comida es esta…y ahora que, por que todos tienen que mirarme, acaso no pueden voltearse y fingir que no existo?, y aquí llegan esos chicos que me estaban viendo recientemente y unas chicas con caras de chismosas… genial._

Chico 1-disculpen chicas, vine para saludar a esta diosa romana de la belleza que se iguala a la de afrodita, no sabia que había otra chica nueva.

Sakura (tratando de sonar dulce y amable)- disculpa, pero cometiste un error, afrodita no es una diosa romana, ella es de la mitología griega, Venus es la diosa romana y al igual que ella es paralela o equivalente a la diosa afrodita.

_Es seguro este chico es el típico ejemplo de don Juan descerebrado, ni siquiera sabe cuales son los dioses de la mitología griega o romana. En mi opinión la mente masculina parece estar compuesta de 33% sexo, 28% chicas, 19 % deportes con pelota, 14% salidas entre chicos, 2% habilidad de apuntar al inodoro, 1.1% escuchar al otro, 1.7% escape a preguntas sentimentales de chicas, 0.5 % buenas escusas, 0.6 % habilidades domesticas y 0,1% de inteligencia._

-oh, veo que sabes mucho de historia, debes ser muy inteligente, mi diosa–dijo el chico.

-sabes la otra chica nueva es rara y a decir verdad, no tan hermosa como tu, así que seria mejor que te alejaras de ella, puede que se te apegue su mala suerte y una chica muy bonita como tu no debería juntarse con las desafortunadas . Reza a los cielos que tu cuarto no este cerca de ella–dijo otro en forma de consejo.

- a si, no sabia que había otra chica nueva–dijo sakura con un deje de enojo.

**- ¡el que debería rezar por su vida eres tu maldito!**–inner-saku.

-si ella es todo un desastre, pero que se le va hacer, ahora hay que intentar alejarnos de ella lo mas lejos que podamos…–dijo otro chico.

Los chicos insultaban a sakura sin darse cuenta que ella era la nueva chica, los otros que no estaban cerca de sakura se disponían a hablar y a reírse sobre la nueva que tampoco sabían que era sakura. La mayoría de la gente presente en el sitio escuchaba las conversaciones de los chicos que hablaban con ella. Pero ino, tenten y hinata sabían que ella era la nueva chica, estaban seguras que no había otra nueva, y que los estúpidos no sabían que estaban insultando a sakura, amigas o no de sakura se enojaron por los comentarios que le hicieron, pues cualquiera lo haría si hablaran muy mal de alguien este o no la persona, nadie tiene derecho a ser juzgada exageradamente según por su apariencia.

- **¡**oigan chicos, no sean así con ella, por que les gustan discriminar a la gente que ni siquiera conocen!! –dijo tenten enojada.

- yo-yo también di-igo lo mis-smo–dijo hinata.

- además no se dan cuenta que ella esta…–dijo ino mientras veía mal a los chicos.

-chicas no se enojen que no es para tanto…–dijo sakura tratando de calmarse.

**-¡hubieras dejado que ellas hablaran sakura, acaso te gusta que te insulten en tu cara!!** –inner-sakura.

-Saben, dicen que tal vez es un hombre–dijo una chica echando aceite al fuego.

Sakura (aun tratando de calmarse)-a si, y dime que te hace pensar que se un hombre eh? –dijo sakura tratando de calmarce.

**-¿quien es un hombre?, tu estúpida hueca!** –inner-saku.

- pues es obvio, no parecía tener nada de pecho–dijo un estúpido chico.

Y un bloque imaginario de 10 kg golpeo contra la cabeza de sakura al estilo anime.

-eee…–dijo sakura tratando de soportar los comentarios.

-si jajaja, además no tiene caderas, jaja–dijo una chica.

Otro bloque imaginario de 15 kg golpeo el otro bloque imaginario que estaba en la cabeza de sakura.

- sip yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo, aparte tampoco tenia nada de cintura, hahaha–dijo otra chica.

Y asi otro tres bloque imaginarios de 20 kilos golpearon los otros bloques…

**-¡SHAAA!, ¡acaso me dijeron que soy PLANA y RECTA!-inner-saku.**

-ya basta, no permitiré que hablen así de…–dijo tenten.

Era el colmo, no saben cuando es broma y cuando no lo es, si que se pasaban. Así que las amigas de sakura decidieron defenderla, ya era hora de que se enteraran a quien le estaban insultando, pero sakura no las dejo pues ella tenia planeado hacer algo.

-esta bien tenten, no pasa nada–dijo sakura a tenten.

-pe-pero ellos están hablando mal de-de t-t…–dijo hinata.

- no te preocupes hinata, no hay nada por que molestarse por ese comentario…–dijo sakura con una sonrisa radiante a hinata.

- en fin, siguiendo con lo de ese cuarto, que cuarto es en la que esta ella? –dijo sakura con vos oscura y enojada.

**- ¡vallase al infierno...ya van a ver!-inner-saku.**

- es en el 3er edición, piso 6, en el cuarto 266, ella vive sola allí, que suerte que el mío esta en otro edificio–dijo una chica.

-¿en serio?? –dijo sakura con vos enojada y falsa sonrisa a la chica.

-si…que suerte que a mi también, no me toco estar en el mismo edificio que ella–dijo una feliz y afortunada.

-pero a mi no, estoy a 2 pisos de diferencia, que mala suerte me trae el destino–dijo otra con decepción.

-a…si? –dijo sakura reteniendo las ganas de dejar noqueados a los imbéciles.

- sakura yo creo que deberíamos…–dijo ino.

- descuida ino, solo estamos dando opiniones–dijo sakura intentando con sus fuerzas calmarse.

- ino, no es para tanto…–dijo el chico.

-si tenten, estas muy rara hoy–dijo el otro chico.

-e-e-e-e-e t-o e-s po-pro-por q-ue- e-to, y-yo, bue-no e-ella e-s, bu-eno, y-yo y-y…–dijo hinata que no sabia comm explicar la situación.

- ¿por que hinata esta hablando nerviosamente y temblando mas de lo normal? –pregunto la chica.

-en fin dinos ya, es que habitación estas, acaso lo compartes con alguna otra chica–dijo la chica.

-no, yo no estoy compartiendo con nadie–dijo sakura con una sonrisa forzosa.

-¿así que vivirás sola en tu cuarto? eje—dijo un chico morbosamente.

-si…además creo que no tengo mucha suerte–dijo sakura mientras sus demonios imaginarios salen de su cabeza hecha humo.

-no me digas que tu cuarto esta cerca de la rara, fea y desafortunada chica? –dijo el estúpido mas grande aparte de naruto.

-no, no es eso…–dijo sakura deseosa de golpear a los imbéciles que la insultaron en su cara.

**- ¡jojojo, ahora voy a dejarlos mudos, grupo de mal nacidos!-inner-saku.**

-la verdad es que MI cuarto es el 266…!–dijo sakura con una sonrisa de demonio con miles de venitas palpitando en su frente.

Y así la ultima palabra de sakura al igual como el seguro de una granada, esta explosiono y se expandió por toda el área llenando el sitio de ruido, conversaciones, chismes y gritos de sorpresa por lo que dijo sakura, si que este escándalo seria el mayor chisme de la historia que correrá por todos los lugares de holy hill konoha. Los chicos que hablaban mal de ella se quedaron avergonzados y no sabían si huir de ahí, fingir que nada paso o molestarse por la humillación hecha frente al público. Este año en el internado holy hill konoha si que prometía mucho.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno tengo que decir que me gusta mucho este capitulo, ya que lo mejore, hoy día a sido muy terrible, mi papa me critico que soy un tonta por no prestar atención, que siempre tengo la mala suerte de romper los aparatos, que luego nos moriremos de hambre y que no se concha mas, pero ya aprendí a soportarlo, metiéndome en mi espacio mental feliz sin escuchar a nadie mientras el habla, habla y finjo escucharlo. No quiero que nadie sienta lastima por mi, por que la lastima es la peor falta de respeto hacia otros y procurare no sentir lastima de otros también, así que no se preocupen y sigan leyendo queridos lectores el próximo capitulo.


	5. bruca de blanca

Bueno voy a estar subiendo cada fic dentro 2 o tres días, Gracias a todos los que me comentan en este fic procurare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Así que sean pacientes ok…y a la señorita **runa kisara **gracias por mencionarme la página.

Hay una cosa que no entiendo que es un scrip? Son acaso las rayitas que pongo cuando uno de los personajes habla?

Por que yo pongo eso para hacer una separación de lo que hablan y las expresiones faciales que ponen o estado de emociones que quiere decir el personaje a veces, para no confundir a algunos lectores, darle mas emoción a la historia y no estar poniendo caritas.

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o flash back._

_**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

Y así la ultima palabra de sakura al igual como el seguro de una granada, esta explosiono y se expandió por toda el área llenando el sitio de ruido, conversaciones, chismes y gritos de sorpresa por lo que dijo sakura, si que este escándalo seria el mayor chisme de la historia que correrá por todos los lugares de holy hill konoha. Los chicos que hablaban mal de ella se quedaron avergonzados y no sabían si huir de ahí, fingir que nada paso o molestarse por la humillación hecha frente al público. Este año en el internado holy hill konoha si que prometía mucho.

* * *

**Capitulo Nº 5: bruja de blanca**

Sasuke iba saliendo casi a la entrada del comedor y en el momento cuando los popular boys salían, los chismes y el alboroto de la reciente confesión por parte de sakura había llegado a los oídos de estos chicos, pero estos seguían su camino hacia la habitación de kiba y gaara, en donde este ultimo les diría todo lo que sabe acerca de ella.

Con que ella es la nueva chica…hmp-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de diversión.

-_------------------pensamientos de sakura---------------------------_

_Esos chicos si que se quedaron como idos después que les dije quien era. Ahora que ya casi todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la supuesta fea chica, me pregunto si dejaran de decir que soy fea, tendré que esperarlo a ver lo que pasara después. Hablando de chicos uno de ellos parecía lindo a primera vista, ese chico que salía…_

_------------------flash back-------------------------_

En ese momento en que todos discutían por la reciente noticia, que seguro será esparcida, sasuke por un momento volteo, al escuchar lo último de la conversación, se dirigió a mirar de nuevo a sakura, pero no esperaba a que ella también volteara. Sus miradas se cruzaron, fue un momento de contacto visual, tan verdes, claros y puros fue lo que pudo pensar sasuke. Para sakura fue solo una sensación extraña como si alguien la mirara directamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que sus ojos vieron a los de el, negros y profundos como espacios sin luz, un momento, solo un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para llenar de pensamientos y sentimientos desconcertantes del uno al otro, parece como si hubiera durado como una eternidad hasta que el cambio sus gestos y daba una sonrisa indescifrable, lo cual provoco mucha curiosidad a la peli rosa, pero ya paso el momento y el ya se había marchado dejando la mirada de ella al vacio por unos instantes.

-¿Sakura-san, sakura-san e-eto estas bien? –dijo hinata murmurando despacio.

-Eh, a ¿qué? A hinata no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo sakura saliendo del trance.

-Bueno si ya acabamos de comer será mejor que nos valláramos ya-dijo ino a las chicas.

-Si que tal si nos vamos a u cuarto ino-dijo tenten a ino.

-Esta bien como es el cuarto de hinata y el mío creo que no esta tan desordenado como el tuyo-dijo ino.

-Ok-dijo sakura.

-Ahora gaara dinos todo lo que sabes acerca de la nueva chica-dijo sasuke seriamente.

-Bueno su nombre es sakura haruno-dijo gaara.

-Sakura haruno…-dijo sasuke mientras pensaba en el nombre.

-Si ella es la chica nueva que todos hablan, y va a estar en el mismo curso que nosotros—dijo gaara.

-Con que haruno, según las noticias su padre es el dueño de las varias empresas fábrica vehicular plus speed, makoto haruno-dijo neji.

-En serio lo dices, esa marca es muy buena y cara, a mi me gustaría tener un plus speed 20-AT black, sus asientos están hechos del mejor material resistente, tiene una pantalla táctil de reproductor y radio, con puertos USB, parlantes en los asientos delanteros, un mini visor tv, GPS satelital y eso…de veras quisiera uno de esos carros-dijo emocionadamente kiba.

-Si, a mi me gustaría un modelo simple pero que pueda ir bien rápido, que el viento choque rápidamente en la cara y la adrenalina se te suba, no importa si la pista es corta o larga! –dijo naruto igual de emocionado.

-Cállense los dos que no estamos hablando de carros! –dijo sasuke enojadamente a naruto y kiba.

-Que temperamento-dijeron kiba y naruto.

-Debe ser muy suertuda, tener a un padre que te regale todos los autos que quieras-dijo alegremente naruto.

-La verdad naruto, no es así…-dijo gaara con un tono de tristeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wau debes ser muy afortunada poder manejar el carro que quieres, todo tuyo y de nadie más-dijo ino con alegría.

-Bueno la verdad no es algo así-dijo sakura con algo de tristeza.

-Acaso no sabes manejar carros sakura?-pregunta ino.

-Se manejar carros, pero mi padre nunca me ha regalado o prestado alguno, no lo veo muy a menudo y es por eso que casi no nos hablamos-dijo sakura tratando de no sonar triste.

_Mi padre quien es el dueño de las empresas, nunca ha tenido tiempo para mi, o mi madre, mejor dicho para la familia, todo el tiempo yo estaba siempre a solas en casa, creo que siempre me ha odiado desde que naci. Uno de sus mas grandes sueños era tener un hijo quien compitiera en carreras de autos hechas por el, ya que las carreras de autos eran su mas grande sueño pero no podía hacerlo pues no estaba capacitado físicamente para este deporte, sin embargo yo naci mujer y desde ese momento creo que destruí sus sueños de joven y ya no podían tener otro hijo, pues mi madre había sufrido un accidente de carros, cuando ella conducía para llegar a casa, recibió muchos golpes y uno de ellos fue en el vientre que la dejo fuera de capacidad para procrear, casi murió pero se salvo a rastras. Creía que si obedecía a los mayores, me comportara como una buena niña y sacar perfectas calificaciones me querría, pero no resulto y una infancia sin el cariño o afecto de un padre que lo único que hace era ignorarte o pretender que nunca tubo una hija, me hizo dar cuenta que el era de lo peor y así comencé con un odio a mi padre, si el no me hacía caso yo tampoco, desde ese momento dije que ya no tenia un padre y que el estaba muerto._

-Lo siento no debí haber hecho esa pregunta-dijo ino con culpa.

-No tienes que disculparte por mis cosas del pasado, mejor continuemos con las cosas del presente-dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora dinos sakura el chico de la que estabas colada-dijo tente cambiando el tema.

-Que? Yo no estoy colada por ningún chico-dijo sakura.

-No finjas sakura, has estado todo el tiempo mirando al vacio, como si te hubieras topado con algo interesante, o alguien interesante, no es cierto hinata? –dijo ino.

-Ha-hai—dijo hinata con nerviosismo.

-De verdad no ce de que me hablas-dijo sakura como si no entendiera.

-Según por lo que vi tu mirada fue justo en dirección hacia la entrada del comedor-dijo tenten con una expresión de detective

-Y los únicos que estaban saliendo en ese momento eran los popular boys! –dijo ino uniéndose a tenten con emoción.

-Quienes son esos? –pregunto sakura.

-esos son los chicos mas populares de la secundaria y el mejor equipo titular de básquetbol, Kiba inuzuka el chico simpático y aventurero, tiene un perro llamado akamaru que siempre lo acompaña; Neji hyuga es el primo de hinata el chico mas inteligente de secundaria y con una mente madura en el cuerpo de un adolescente; Naruto uzumaki es el sub capitán el chico mas amigable y cabeza hueca pero tiene tanta determinación en las cosas que se propone; sasuke uchiha es el capitán y el mas súper guapo, seductor y hot chico de toda la secundaria el sueño de toda chica materializado y por ultimo el chico mas tranquilo y calmado pero con un gran corazón bondadoso, sensible y comprensivo gaara-dijo ino a sakura.

-Dijiste gaara? Sabaku no gaara? –dijo sorprendida sakura por lo dicho ultimo.

-Es acaso el? –dijo ino suponiendo.

-No nada que ver imposible para mi el es…-dijo sakura negando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento-dijo naruto con culpa.

-Es a ella a quien deberías decirlo, no a mi-dijo gaara in cambiar expresion.

-Y gaara dinos como la conociste? –dijo kiba tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Solo es una muy apreciada amiga de mi hermana, que se preocupaba por ella y por mi desde que nuestro padre falleció cuando éramos pequeños, ella siempre nos visitaba para jugar o ver si estábamos bien –dijo gaara.

_Aparte de eso ella siempre fingía ser una doctora para curarnos cuando nos enfermábamos o nos ocurría algún tipo de accidente, pareciera que ella cuidaba de nosotros todo el tiempo como una madre durante toda nuestra niñez era un lado bueno que tenia, lo malo es que ella es muy exagerada y sobre protectora. Cuando jugábamos juntos con mi hermana yo era obligado a participar con ellas vestido de chica con una peluca en los juegos de te, princesas, a maquillarse, y un montón de juegos estúpidos de chicas. Era un infierno para mi y cada vez que ella venia me escondía para que no me obligara a jugar, en aquellos días deseaba estar bajo tierra, cuando me acuerdo de su nombre era como volver los días de horror para mi, es por eso que será mejor nunca decirle esto a los chicos y que bueno que no tengo fotos de mi infancia porque seguramente lo usarían para chantajearme._

-Achuu! –dijo gaara estornudado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -dijo ino mientras se moría de dolor, no podía soportarlo era tan pesado en el estomago ya no aguantaba las risas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -dijo tenten

-JaJaJaJaJaJaJa! -dijo hinata tratando de contener su risa

-Jajajajajajaja! -dijo sakura que se unía a las risas.

-Jaja, auch auch ja-dijo ino tratando de aguantar.

-Ja jjiji e je ya estoy bien-dijo tenten tranquilizándose.

-No lo puedo creer, eso si que fue muy gracioso-dijo ino ya calmada.

-Si gracioso y muy lindo-dijo tenten agregando.

-Debes de ser una gran onee-chan-dijo hinata con una alegre sonrisa.

-Si aunque tenga la misma edad que yo, mayormente era yo la que lo cuidaba, por eso lo considero como mi familia al igual que su hermana-dijo sakura sonriendo a hinata.

-A, casi me olvido de preguntarte, por que tienes esas cosas raras de hobby sakura-dijo tenten acordándose de algo.

-no es ningún hobby, es una costumbre que tengo, y muy útil, digamos que desde pequeña siempre quería ser doctora, y en el antiguo internado, podía sacar cosas del laboratorio, para estudiar con esas cosas y al final me regalaron todo esto que ven aquí—dijo sakura.

-Y por que crees que tener esto te pueda ser muy útil? –pregunto tenten

-Pues por ejemplo se mucho de la aroma terapia, y si convino algunos químicos y otros, puedo hacer diferentes aromas o podría hacer simples remedios-dijo sakura.

Sakura se levanto y acercó a su estante y saco un pequeño frasco de 18x 7 cm, que tenia un liquido azul poco claro, se acercó a las chicas y destapo su contenido, haciendo que la atmosfera del cuarto de sakura oliese suave y con un frio toque raro.

-Es como si estuvieras en algún lugar muy frio o en una montaña nevada-dijo hinata.

-Si algo así, lo convine con algunos compuestos y un poco de menta-dijo sakura.

-Me da ganas de comer helado de menta, jajaja-dijo tenten mirando a sakura.

-Si que es muy útil, hasta creo que podrías ser empresaria de perfumes o algo así-dijo ino.

-Creo que solo seria un pasatiempo, por que en realidad me gusta mas la medicina-dijo sakura.

-Sabes una de mis alternativas de este hobby era pues que tu lo usabas para hacer hechizos y pociones como una bruja o algo así-dijo tenten a sakura.

-Ejejeje pero que cosas tan fantasiosas dices tenten-dijo sakura un poco rara.

-La verdad es que a mi me gustaría hacer cosas de brujas, pero no soy una, la familia de mi madre sabia mucho de esas cosas, pero no se si de verdad eran brujos. Mi madre dice que uno de mis antepasados era una bruja real, como bruja de blanca es decir que hacia magia blanca-dijo sakura

-e-entonces puedes hacer magia como una bruja, si tienes su sangre debes poder hacer algún hechizo por lo menos uno simple-dijo hinata.

-Créeme hinata si lo supiera no te lo podría decir. Por que nunca he podido hacer ninguna de esas cosas-dijo sakura negando.

-Pero una bruja además de hechizos y magia, hace pociones mágicos y ya creo que eres una bruja genuina, aun si no puedes hacer magia que salga de tu mano o moviendo la nariz como en la película de hechizada! –dijo ino con fantasía

-Si yo también digo que eres una de verdad aun si no haces magia-dijo tenten con alegría.

-Jiji si creo que soy una aun si no puedo magia-dijo sakura con risas.

-Yo creo que si puedes hacer magia de verdad aun si no es ese tipo yo creo que tú puedes de verdad, por que tal vez tengas otra clase de magia distinta y muy especial-dijo hinata con confianza.

-Gracias chicas-dijo sakura con una sonrisa dulce.

sakura ya tiene nuevas amigas en el instituto y mañana comenzara sus clases normales de estudios, Que pasara mañana cuando ella salga, obvio que algo va a pasar por lo sucedido en el comedor. Pero bueno eso lo averiguara mañana y tu lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo!

Continuara…

* * *

Voy a modificar un poco lo que dicen los personajes, ahora ya no hay rayita y solo pondré un paréntesis después del nombre del personaje donde muestra expresiones, emocione o dice antes de hablar.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que ponen sus comentarios! ¡Se los agradezco mucho por tener tiempo de leer mi fic y espero que continúen leyéndolo!

setsuna17

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Hagobi

Ansurea

Runa Kisara

LILI


	6. cabello por cabello

Muchas gracias a mi one-chan diana que me dio algunas ideas de personajes para agregar a la historia, a mis amigas fiorella y chris, que se preocupan mucho por mi.

A veces los chicos dicen que son muy feminista, pero no es cierto, que piense que las mujeres sean mucho mejor que los chicos, no significa que los desprecie ni nada por el estilo, yo no soy racista de genero ni nada parecido, tampoco ando diciendo que todos los hombres buenos son gays, no nada que ver, bueno eso es lo que digo y dire, ahora sigan con la lectura.

Diccionario 

- bakamono_ estúpido (persona).

- ahō_ idiota o imbécil.

- Baka kuso atama _ estúpido cabeza de mierda.

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o flash back.

**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior

sakura ya tiene nuevas amigas en el instituto y mañana comenzara sus clases normales de estudios, Que pasara mañana cuando ella salga, obvio que algo va a pasar por lo sucedido en el comedor. Pero bueno eso lo averiguara mañana y tu lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo Nº 6: cabello por cabello.

_Afuera esta empezando a brillar, el sol salía de su escondite, los pájaros comienzan a cantar, la temperatura despierta a la naturaleza y es otro día para respirar el mismo aire. Lo único que tenia que hacer para comenzar era despertándome, el horario de estudio parecía ser de 8 a 3 de la tarde de lunes a viernes, no ce que hora será, pero me quede casi en desvelo escribiendo mi diario que no había escrito casi nada de mi vida, a veces tener que escribir lo que te pasa cada día es muy tedioso, no tienes tiempo, ganas o mayormente te olvidas que tienes un diario, pero se supone que en un diario tienes que escribir tus pensamientos o secretos que solo lo compartes contigo y tu diario. Que pesado, ya sonó mi despertador quisiera tener mas tiempo para dormir y ahora no se si levantarme o seguir pegada a la cama, pero no podre soportar el ruido del maldito despertador, que fastidio._

Sakura levanto su mano, lo estiro hacia la pequeña mesita de noche hecha de caoba, es una madera noble muy duradera, que se puede dar un buen acabado y pulido. Agito su mano para hallar el despertador y una vez que lo encontró lo agarro y apretó el botón de apagado. Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y camino hacia el baño, pues cada cuarto venia con baño incluido.

Se desvestido y se fue a la regadera, abrió el grifo del agua caliente, minutos después salido del baño con una toalla y se fue hacia su armario. Saco su nuevo uniforme, compuesta por una camisa de manga larga blanca; una chaqueta negra con la insignia en el pecho que era una hoja roja palminervia dentro de un escudo con 2 espadas cruzadas y detalles de líneas blancas por el cuello y la muñecas de la chaqueta; con una falda vuelo por dentro y una falda negra entablada por fuera con detalles blancos al final de la falda negra; corbata blanca con la insignia bordada; medias negras largas hasta por debajo de las rodillas y zapatos negros de cuero, ese era para las mujeres y para los hombres era casi igual solo que no llevaba falda sino pantalones negros con correa.

Ahora ya estaba vestida, las reglas del instituto decían que se podría llevar joyas como artes pequeños, collares o pulseras, nada de perforaciones en la cara ni tatuajes expuestos. Se puso un par de aretes plateados y dejo su largo cabello suelto, salió de su habitación y se fue caminando hacia el salón 11-A su salón.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana! –dijo una chica con emoción

-¿Iras de paseo conmigo mañana? –dijo otra.

-¿Sasuke tienes tiempo esta noche, que tal si te preparo una cena especial solo para ti! –dijo otra muy emocionada

-!No! ¡Sasuke va a estar conmigo durante toda la semana, el es mío! –dijo una muy enojada.

-!No es cierto! ¡El me dijo que yo soy la única chica especial para el! –dijo otra chica igual de celosa.

-!Mentira! ¡Ustedes no son nada para el, el solo tiene ojos para mi! –dijo una chica furiosa.

Que molestia son las chicas tontas, siguiéndome a todos lados y diciendo que yo soy suyo, ha no me hagan reír, son solo un grupo de mocosas que caen rendiditas a mis pies y besan el suelo por donde camino, que sasuke uchiha tiene solo ojos para una, ha, sasuke uchiha no es de nadie ni tiene dueña, yo soy dueño de mi mismo y las chicas mis esclavas de diversión, se podría decir que son solo un hobby, ¿que estoy enamorado de alguna chica? Por favor yo no tengo ese sentimiento llamado amor, yo no creo en tonterías.

Sasuke no comprende el sentimiento especial del amor, ser amado por alguien que sabe quien eres en verdad, no por el nombre, la apariencia o el dinero. El nunca ha experimentado eso con ninguna chica, el siempre veía a las chicas como estúpidas y aburridas con sentimentalismos y celos, por eso no le gusta tener novia o enamorada, pues esta la andaría siguiéndolo para vigilarlo sin parar, por eso es que Karin no es su enamorada, ella solo lo invento para que ninguna chica se acerque, pero no le funciono mucho, pues saben que ella es una envidiosa mentirosa que solo quiere a chicos con pasta y apariencia como sasuke. Sasuke ignora a las chicas y se va a sentar con su grupo.

-¿Que pasa sasuke se te agotaron las baterías? –dijo neji por la molestia del chico.

-Hmp-dijo sasuke.

-Teme me aburres con tu gran vocabulario podrías dejar de decir tantas palabras? –dijo naruto tratando de molestar.

-Cállate bakamono-dijo sasuke molesto.

-¡Ahō! –dijo un naruto muy molesto.

-Tan temprano y ya empiezan sus discusiones de pareja-dijo gaara con su típica traquilidad.

-!Que no soy pareja con este Baka kuso atama! –dijo naruto fastidiado.

-Ya ya naruto no te enojes que las clases van a comenzar ahora-dijo kiba tratando de tranquilizar a naruto.

-Pero el profesor que nos toca ahora es nuestro tutor y nuestro tutor es el hombre que siempre se pierde en el camino de la vida-dijo gaara con tranquilidad.

-¿Nos toca con kakashi-sensei este año? –pregunto sorprendido naruto.

-Si, supongo que es por eso que ya van pasando más de 20 minutos desde que llegamos-dijo kiba.

-Disculpen chicos por la demora es que hoy día tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle-dijo kakashi que venia entrando a la clase.

Todos en el salón se le quedaron mirando con cara de que escusa tan estúpida, una vieja tratando de cruzaba la calle, era la escusa mas estúpida que se podría decir, dios están en un internado y se supone que en un internado no hay calles, pistas pavimentadas, carros, semáforos ni siquiera una viejita que trata de cruzar. Todos sabían que contradecir a kakashi seria una perdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y saliva, así que mejor se ahorrarían comentarios del retraso.

-Cof cof, bueno chicos como saben este año seré su tutor y profesor de matemáticas, así que les pido que se comporten, presten atención a la clase y no lleguen tarde a las clases, ¿entendido? –dijo kakashi para que le prestaran atención.

Miraron de nuevo a kakashi con cara de que hipócrita, decir que no llegaran tarde cuando su tutor lo hacia y encima venir a decir escusas pobres, definitivamente si que era un hipócrita.

Cof ahora como todos ya se habrán enterado hoy tendremos una alumna nueva que se integrara a nosotros en nuestra misma sección, quiero que todos les den una cordial bienvenida a la nueva alumna, ya puedes pasar…-dijo kakashi.

Mientras pasaba el ambiente del aula cambio en un fondo brillante lleno de colores y burbujas al estilo anime, todos los chicos se quedaron viéndola sonrojados, las chicas miraban algunas envidiosas por la atención que recibía de los chicos y otras con sorpresa de lo hermosa que se veía, el uniforme pegado a su cuerpo, cabello suelto y una sonrisa de Colgate todo eso le otorgaba un estilo único de elegancia. Se puso al lado del profesor observando al frente y mirando a todos que la miraban ya sabia lo que estos pensaba, vio por otro lado y allí estaban hinata, ino y tenten juntas en medio de la clase y por otro lado estaba de nuevo los mismos ojos de ayer, el chico la miraba con diversión, ella ya sabia que tipo era con solo una mirada en su cara, el típico chico jugador que detestaba, pero ella sabe como tratar a los de su especie, así que no le presto ninguna atención mientras que este se sorprendió por su reacción, pensaba que ella iba a sonrojarse como hacían las demás pero esta tan solo lo dejo ignorándolo, como se atrevía a actuar así frente a sasuke uchiha, ahora si que se enojo, ella seria su presa, haría todo lo posible para que esta se enamore de el y luego la dejaría con el corazón destrozado, ahora sakura se convirtió en su próximo entretenimiento.

-La señorita se llama haruno sakura así que trátenla bien entendido chicos-dijo kakashi.

-!hai kakashi-sensei! –dijeron todos.

-Muy bien te sentaras junto a la señorita hyuga al lado izquierdo, bien ahora voy a poner las asistencias-dijo kakashi a sakura.

Las carpetas en cada salón eran mesas metálicas con asientos de cedro pulido y barnizado, las mesas eran para dos personas, mientras kakashi ponía asistencia a sakura, sasuke la miraba de nuevo para que esta se digne de prestarle atención, pero ella seguía sin hacerle caso, estaba totalmente ocupada hablando con hinata, ponía otra sonrisa de diversión, mientras planeaba como acercarse a sakura para que se enamorara de el. Sus amigos ya sabían lo que significaba esa mirada.

-Haa, sasuke ya tienes a la nueva chica como blanco ahora-dijo suspirando neji.

-Te lo advierto sasuke no te metas con ella será imposible para ti y al final serás tu quien que saldrá mal-dijo gaara advirtiendo a sasuke.

-Hmp-dijo sasuke.

-Sabes sasuke tal vez para navidad te regale un diccionario completo edición roussel que viene con un CD visual que te enseñara pronunciación de palabras, por que el que te di el año pasado en tu cumpleaños no te sirvió de nada, jaja-dijo naruto divertido a sasuke.

-Sabes que naruto si te callas durante todo el día te daré galletas para perros como recompensa-dijo sasuke con un esfuerzo de tranquilizarce.

-Oy, que te crees,¿ que soy un perro? –dijo naruto con un tic en el ojo molesto.

-Sabias que esto ayudara a que tú cabello sea muy brillante y suave en vez de esa escoba que tienes en tu cabeza-dijo sasuke tranquilamente.

-Silencio ustedes dos que estoy tomando lista-dijo kakashi antes de lanzar tizas a las cabezas de los chicos.

-Lo siento kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto disculpándose.

-Hmp, es tu culpa naruto-dijo sasuke.

-!Maldito teme! –dijo molesto naruto.

-Dije que se callen, ahem donde estaba… a si Nº 12 Aburame shino-dijo kakashi después de lanzar tizas-shuriken.

-Aquí-dijo shino

Aburame Shino (tiene una rara afición hacia los insectos, no suele hablar mucho, le gusta estar solo y su familia tiene una fabrica de laboratorio químico)

-Akimichi choji-dijo kakashi

-Mumm aquí mumnn-dijo choji con comida en su boca.

Akimichi Choji(amante de la comida chatarra y grasosa, enemigo de la dieta y ejercicios. Su familia maneja una empresa de exportación de alimentos)

-Bueno haruno ya esta, hyuga hinata-dijo kakashi siguiendo la lista.

-H h ha-i! -dijo hinata nerviosa.

-Hyuga neji-dijo kakashi

-Presente-dijo neji.

-Inuzuka kiba-dijo kakashi.

-!En la enfermería! -dijo kiba haciéndose el gracioso.

-Entonces le pondré falta al señorito inuzuka-dijo kakashi mientras escribia.

-¿Señorito? -dijo kiba con desagrado por el nombre.

-Lee rock-dijo kakashi.

-AQUI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!-dijo lee con mucha energia, como siempre.

Rock Lee (como las baterías duracell, sus energías parece no irse nunca, admira mucho a su tío sensei Maito Gai desde pequeño y sus familiares son actores de películas de acción)

-Bien lee que bueno ver que sigas tan energético, Nara shikamarui-dijo kakashi con una gota de sudor.

-Presente…haa que molestia-dijo shika con pereza.

Nara Shikamaru (siempre tan…animoso creo, se pasa el tiempo libre mirando las nubes y diciendo que todo es molesto. Sus padres son millonarios y por ahora se la pasan viajando alrededor del mundo esparciendo su amor o algo así)

-Sabaku no gaara-dijo kakashi

-KYAA! GAARA! GAARA! –dijeron un grupo de chicas emocionadas por este.

-Aquí-dijo sin cambiar gaara su tranquilidad.

-KYYYyyyyyyaaaa…-dijeron el grupito mientras se alejaban.

-Eso fue muy raro, shiraoka tenten-dijo kakashi con gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-!Por acá sensei! –dijo tenten.

-Bien, uchiha sasuke-dijo kakashi.

-SASUKE-SAMA!! KYA! –dijeron otro grupo grande de chicas.

-!Vallan de vuelta a sus salones ya! -dijo kakashi con cara de cansancio.

Que malo es kakashi-sensei…-dijeron mientras se iban.

-hmp-dijo el chico de la monosílaba.

-Debí hacer tomado el trabajo de barbero cuando pude pero no…uzumaki naruto! -dijo kakashi lamentándose.

-!Aquí estoy dattebayo! –dijo naruto.

-Yamanaka ino. -dijo kakashi.

-Ahem-dijo ino.

-Haa…la chica mas bonita que Karin, cuyo cabello es rubio natural y no es hueca como Karin! -dijo kakashi lamentándose.

-!Aquí sensei! –dijo ino con alegría.

-Bueno ya estamos todos así que empecemos con la clase-dijo kakashi cerrando la lista.

Pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió de nuevo, apareciendo el profesor asuma llamando al profesor kakashi diciéndole que este debería ir con la directora para hablar de unos asuntos de papeleo importante que kakashi se olvido hacerlo esta mañana.

-Bueno chicos tengo un asunto muy importante que atender, así que no hagan ruido mientras no este de acuerdo! -dijo kakashi.

-!Haii! –dijeron todos

En el momento que kakashi se fue los alumnos comenzaron a hablar y un grupito de chicos interesados en sakura la rodearon mientras que esta estaba hablando con hinata. Los chicos empezaron a iniciar muchas preguntas personales acerca de ella pero ella no les respondía completamente, ya que le desagradaban los chicos que intentaban acercársele a ella con intenciones de buscar pareja.

-Hola sakura, sabes te ves bien en ese uniforme que llevas-dijo un chico guapo.

-Gracias-dijo sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Sakura tienes enamorado? –pregunto un chico.

-No y por ahora no estoy interesada-dijo sakura.

-¿Que tipo de chicos te gusta? –dijo preguntando otro.

-No te lo puedo decir, lo siento-dijo sakura su falsa sonrisa y dando una indirecta.

-Vamos sakurita no seas así-dijo uno insistiendo.

_Hombre si que son molestos, ya les dije que no quiero tener enamorado, que en mi planes futuros no aparece un chico. Por que no pueden entender mi indirecta, acaso quieres que te lo diga enfrente de tu cara y que es eso de agregar sufijos a mi nombre o desde cuando pueden llamarme por mi nombre como si fuéramos muy amigos, suspiro mentalmente, que molestia tener que soportar estas cosas._

Mientras sakura es presionada por responder, sasuke se levanta y se dirige hacia sakura, con actitud tranquila, los chicos que la rodeaban vieron a sasuke y se alejaron un poco de ella dejando a sasuke pasar y ponerse en frente de sakura. Este se detiene en frente de ella mostrando una sonrisa de seductor y todos los demás callaron mientras prestaban atención en lo que sasuke hacia.

-Es un gusto conocerte por fin sakura, sasuke uchiha-dijo sasuke con sonrisa Colgate.

-Mucho gusto uchiha-dijo sakura con otra sonrisa falsa.

-Puedes llamarme solo sasuke para ti-dijo sasuke.

Sakura odia a los tipos con la autoestima elevada, así que decidió bajarle los humos, a su actitud.

-Lo siento pero no gracias uchiha-dijo sakura.

Todos se impresionados, ella dijo directamente un rechazo audible para sasuke, el chico por el cual muchas daría todo para que este hablara con ella. Sasuke se enojaba interiormente, no podía creer que sakura le decía un no, a uchiha sasuke a quien nadie le niega nada y menos una chica cualquiera como sakura, este decidió que si ella quería guerra lo tendría, hasta que el ultimo ceda y se rinda ante el otro.

-Así que sakura, como no sabes mucho acerca del internado te gustaría que te guiara? –dijo preguntando sasuke dejando de sonreír.

-No gracias no estoy interesada-dijo sakura secamente.

-Sakura, tienes tiempo libre para esta noche? –dijo mirándola seriamente a sakura.

-Si-dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

_Ja ya cayo, es igualita que todas, a mi nadie me dice que no._

-Que tal si paseamos por el parque esta tarde-dijo sasuke haciendo una sonrisa sexy.

-Lo siento no tengo tiempo-dijo sakura sin importancia.

-Pero si dijiste que estabas libre sakura-dijo sasuke que no entendió.

-Si pero no tengo tiempo para un chico creído como tu-dijo con inocencia.

A sasuke se le vino un baldazo de agua fría, ella le dijo en cara que era un creído, no podría creer que ella le dijera eso. Si que estaba furioso, no permitiría que nadie le insultase así a sasuke en frente de todos, dejándolo mal y sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Sabes que creo sakura-dijo ssasuke con mirada de superioridad.

-Si uchiha, dime que crees de mi-dijo sakura inocentemente.

-Creo que necesitas irte al peluquero rápido, por que parece que tu tinte se esta cayendo sakura-dijo sasuke al fin.

Todos se quedaron mudos, sakura no lo podía creer. Sasuke era el chico mas molesto, creído, imbécil, tarado e idiota que nunca haya conocido, nadie se mete con su cabello y dice que es falso, el cabello para un mujer era como su tesoro, si no fuera una chica educada seguramente que le gritaría histéricamente, pero no quería darle ese gusto a sasuke así que ella decidió devolver su insulto.

-Maldito lindo sasuke-kun por que tenias que hablar de mi cabello-dijo inner-saku

-Que tiene el de lindo? Acaso estas loca, el no tiene nada de lindoy por que dices su nombre con-kun -dijo sakura mentalmente.

-Por si acaso lo sabias te estas diciendo a ti mismo loca-dijo inner-saku.

-Mejor ya no hables-dijo sakura mentalmente.

-No creo que eso debería importarte, sabes una cosa uchiha-dijo sakura.

-Haber que dime sakura-dijo sasuke.

-Yo creo que deberías irte a otra peluquería, por que el chivo que te lo corta no lo hace muy bien-dijo sakura al fin.

Tuche, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, pero en este caso seria cabello por cabello. Todos comenzaron a reírse, nadie le habría contestado a sasuke así y menos con un insulto. Sakura esta dando a conocer que ella no es cualquier chica tonta, a sasuke le enfado mucho el insulto devuelto pero a la vez estaba impresionado por la actitud de sakura, sasuke piensa que al menos no se aburrirá pasara el tiempo divirtiéndose con ella hasta que caiga ante el.

continuara...

* * *

gomen por la demora es que yo tambien me perdi en el camino de la vida, ja ya quisiera.

la verdad es que no pude subir caps. por que el servidor no funcionaba pero ahora si funciona eso espero!


	7. Recuerdo en Sapporo

¡Wii! ¡Este capi es muy gracioso! Espero que les guste mucho, gracias a mi QUERIDISIMA one-chan fiorella por LEER mi fic y pasar a hacer un comentario, este fic se lo dedico solo a mi amiga fiorella-gay! Sauuuu rosqueta.

-Diccionario:

- hai-si.

- himitsu-secreto.

- iie-no.

- ototo-hermanito o hermano menor.

- ane-chan-hermana mayor.

- Ohayo-buenos días.

- watashi no namae wa ______ desu- mi nombre es_______.

- Hashimemashite-gusto en conocerte.

-Ja ne- nos vemos o un hasta luego como despedida.

-Mata ne- un sinónimo de Ja ne

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o titulo del flash back no mas._

_**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

Tuche, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, pero en este caso seria cabello por cabello. Todos comenzaron a reírse, nadie le habría contestado a sasuke así y menos con un insulto. Sakura esta dando a conocer que ella no es cualquier chica tonta, a sasuke le enfado mucho el insulto devuelto pero a la vez estaba impresionado por la actitud de sakura, sasuke piensa que al menos no se aburrirá pasara el tiempo divirtiéndose con ella hasta que caiga ante el.

* * *

**Capitulo Nº 7: Recuerdo en Sapporo.**

Sakura estaba en el comedor junto con sus amigas, la mayoría de los chicos seguían embobados por ella, pero hay una cosa en el mundo que le caía mal a ella en el internado aparte de los comentarios, era el chico mas sexy y creído que haya conocido. No podría creer que casi todas las chicas lo consideraban como un dios, imaginarse a ella alagando a sasuke si que le daba asco de solo pensarlo, nunca lo haría no se dejaría enamorar por tan estúpida que fuera, no dejaría que sus sentimientos por un chico interfirieran con su mente no de nuevo.

La razón por no querer un novio o enamorarse de un chico, es cosa de sakura, un pasado el cual ella desea no acordarse por ello finge olvidarlo, pero algún día sus propios sentimientos traicionara su mente y caería como en aquella vez, por eso ella herirá o dejara en claro a los chicos que no esta deseosa de estar con alguien ni por diversión o cosa seria. Sakura había creado una barrera fría que detiene su sentimiento, una barrera que ha construido hace más de 6 años por culpa del pasado.

- ¿te sientes bien sakura?- dijo hinata preocupada.

-estoy bien hinata- dijo sakura.

- sabes sakura creo que sasuke se trae algo entre manos contigo- dijo ino.

- si creo que este año eres la presa de el- dijo tente.

- ¿presa?-pregunta sakura.

- si cada año el decide quien será la chica a la que el enamora y se convierta en su novia, como el año pasado era Karin, pero ella cayo tan fácil que sasuke se aburrió de ella- dijo ino con aburrimiento.

- a ya veo- dijo sakura simplemente.

-¿sakura cuales son tus metas? Es decir lo que quieres hacer cuando seas adulta – pregunto hinata mientras ella comía gelatina de limón.

- bueno es obvio yo no estoy interesada en chicos ahora, solo quiero terminar mis estudios, graduarme y hacer mi propio negocio- dijo sakura sobre su futuro.

- que vas a hacer si sasuke trata de enamorarte? – pregunto ino mientras comía su curry.

- le diría que no estoy interesada en el, que pierde su tiempo y además yo nunca estaría con el aunque mi vida y su vida dependiera de ello- dijo sakura sin interés por sasuke mientras comía su postre de chocolate.

- quieres apostarlo, digamos que tu serás mi novia quieras o no sakura- dijo sasuke detrás de sakura con una sonrisa sexy.

- ha ya quisiera, en tus sueños uchiha- dijo sakura con su sonrisa falsa.

- en los tuyos sakura, te enamoraras perdidamente de mi rápidamente que no tendrás tiempo de pensar- dijo sasuke retando a sakura.

- ni muerta estaría contigo aun que me lo rogaras idiota- dijo sakura molesta y seria.

- eso tu lo harás sakurita no yo- dijo sasuke con una mirada retadora a sakura.

Sasuke se fue del grupo de chicas pero sakura seguía mirando a sasuke seriamente, era una guerra que ella no perdería nunca, pero como dice el dicho el orgullo y la razón van de manos contra el amor.

- pero bueno sakura cuando ya tengas cumplido con tus metas, planeas buscar pareja- dijo hinata tratando de arreglar la charla.

- no creo, prefiero estar sin novio y ser independiente- dijo sakura a hinata dejando su cuchara.

- pero sakura no tienes que ser dura contigo, ve a conocer a alguien y quien sabe tal vez tengas un novio o esposo antes que nosotras- dijo ino no muy de acuerdo con la idea de sakura.

- mmm no gracias, prefiero tener relaciones de amistad que al romance- dijo sakura.

- sakura a veces las cosas planeadas por el bien de tu futuro son buenas, pero el de no enamorarte de alguien es muy solitario, tienes que darte una oportunidad, tal vez el chico idóneo aparecerá para ti- dijo hinata mirando a sakura.

- mmm y ustedes que planean hacer en el futuro? – dijo sakura tratando de cambiar la charla.

- bueno quiero trabajar por mi misma, tener mi propio negocio, casarme tener 2 hijos y una casa grande con un jardín lleno de flores cultivadas por mi- dijo ino.

- quiero tener una gran familia, vivir en una casa cerca de la playa Caribe y trabajar en algo relacionado a los deportes, quizá ser deportista seria una profesión muy divertida- dijo tenten.

- b-bueno y-y-o quisiera tener una familia también, ocuparme de mi esposo e hijos y vivir en un templo por las montañas de Japón- dijo hinata con su sonrojo.

- se que lo harán muy bien- dijo sakura alegre de escuchar las metas de sus amigas.

- pero la única que no tendría familia o hijos serias tu y eso no es bueno, no queremos que estés sola, porqué decidiste planear esas cosas sakura? – dijo ino molesta.

- ahora no es el momento indicado algún día les diré por que, pero no estoy diciendo que desconfié en ustedes es solo que, quiero decirlo después no ahora- dijo sakura.

- te entendemos bien sakura, cuéntanos cuando estés lista ok- dijo comprendiendo tenten

- si- dijo sakura.

Las amigas de sakura dijeron que tenían que hacer trabajos encomendados por el profesor de arte así que Sakura salió a pasear sola por un momento a la plaza, estaba toda desierta sin ningún alma, la plaza era muy tranquila en la tarde, un grupo de gorriones azules pasaron por sus ojos, el aire soplaba suavemente su cabello y sakura aspiro el aire fresco. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento, el ambiente que rodeaba a sakura parecía un fondo que la hacia ver tan tranquila y relajante que daba ganas de seguir mirando hasta el anochecer. Sakura se sentó en un banco frente a la fuente de agua, era un silencio muy profundo mientras ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, suspiro despacio mientras observaba el agua salir por la parte superior de la fuente.

- por quién será que suspiras sakura- dijo sasuke que se acercaba lentamente a sakura por detrás.

- por un que te importa- dijo sakura fríamente a sasuke con una mirada seria.

- es un nombre muy raro acaso lo conozco- dijo sasuke quien se sentó al lado de sakura.

- piérdete uchiha, malogras mi descanso- dijo sakura que le daba miradas directas y frías a sasuke que estaba a su lado.

- lo siento mucho sakura pero es un lugar publico así que no tienes derecho a votarme- dijo sasuke que ponía una sonrisa para derretirse como un helado.

- sabe que mejor me voy no quiero ver tu horrible cara uchiha- dijo sakura que se levantaba del banquito hacia otra parte.

- pues yo tampoco quiero ver tu fea cara, aunque lo maquilles o te hagas cirugía nunca atraerás la atención de algún chico- dijo sasuke sin pensar y con intenciones de molestar.

- ningún chico te va a querer nunca, eres fea y nadie estaría contigo ni aunque le pagaran-dijo sasuke sin medir sus crueles palabras hacia sakura.

_Esas palabras ya las escuche y desde aquel momento resuenan en mi mente, de nuevo el recuerdo no agradable, el sonido del splash de lluvia en el parque, la silueta de una mujer con un vestido floral, zapatos rotos en el frio pavimento y una y otra vez la misma…estoy tan cansada, no soy bonita ya lo se, no soy bonita, ya yo no lo seré. Eso me dolió mucho no quiero que nadie mas lo repita, no quiero que nadie mas lo diga, no quiero ser ya, bonita._

Sakura se detuvo un momento, el viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que su cabello bailara en el aire, sasuke volteo su cara hacia la espalda de sakura esperando a que devolviera el insulto que nunca llego, parecía que los segundos pasados eran horas y la respiración de sasuke estaba extrañamente algo inquieta por el ambiente silencioso, mentalmente sasuke se esperaba a que ella se volteara y le dijera algo, en el momento en que por fin volteo sintió su corazón estrujarse repentinamente los ojos de sasuke se topo con unos verdes jade lleno de tristeza y con una expresión indiferente que luego puso una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro y antes que escuchara pasos alejándose de el, unas palabras salir de la boca de sakura.

- nunca me haría… una cirugía y tampoco me maquillaría por un chico, se que no soy muy bonita o hermosa y por eso no deseo llamar la atención de nadie- murmuro sakura al viendo con una expresión de tristeza.

_Cuando la vi antes sentada en aquel banco beige de madera frente a la fuente, mis ojos visualizaron un pequeño arcoíris encima de la fuente por efecto de reflexión o refracción del agua, un fondo que la hacia verse y sentirse menos en comparación conmigo. Pensaba repetidamente en mi cerebro lo…tranquila y hermosa que se veía, su miraba se denotaba alegre y brillante que casi me daba ganas de sentarme a su lado y dormirme en su regazo como si fuera un perrito sentado en las piernas de su amo siento acariciado su pelaje por detrás de las orejas y este mirando el horizonte con música clásica tipo jazz, pero borre de mi mente las ideas imaginadas. Me dije a mi mismo que eran una estupidez, así que interrumpí su tranquilidad para no cometer ninguna estupidez o pensar nuevamente las absurdas ideas de mi mente pero cuando dije las ultimas palabras, sakura se detuvo y me dijo algo que me hacia sentir como un idiota, mi corazón se estrujo de dolor y arrepentimiento. Pensé que era un idiota por hacerla sentir mal y la maldita culpa de ser el causante de su tristeza, acaso me estaré…no creo que sea posible, por que he de sentirme culpable por ella, no yo, es imposible yo nunca me dejare llevar por tan patético sentimiento, los sentimientos son la debilidad mas grande de uno que lo deja inútil e incapaz de racionalizar. No dejare que los sentimientos me traicionen, no seré débil ante ninguno, no lo seré débil, ante sakura…_

_Me fui lejos de sasuke, aquellas palabras aun sonaban, recordar de nuevo me dolía en el fondo del alma, ya no aguanto mas, mis lágrimas brotaron lentamente. Una sola palabra abrió mi memoria, bonita, porqué bonita, porqué mis lagrimas no dejan de caer por mis mejillas y cual será el significado de bonita para mi, ser bonita, la palabra o comentario que se tiene físicamente a otro, bonita, apreciación ante la anatomía de la mujer, bonita sinónimo de belleza y hermosura femenina. Bonita para mí es una palabra prohibida…todas esas no me gustaban oír de boca de un chico, de ninguno, porqué tengo que llorar ahora por tan poca cosa y ahora porqué me preocupo por estupideces._

Sakura sola y lagrimeando en el baño femenino del colegio lejos de la presencia de sasuke, deja caerse tras la puerta privada, se levanta y se acerca hacia el lavado para limpiarse la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar después de un largo tiempo de no hacerlo, normalmente ella siempre sonríe, pero la sonrisa era una falsa para ocultar su tristeza, nadie ha visto realmente su verdadera sonrisa, una que viene del fondo del corazón, de un corazón lleno de felicidad tal vez, su rostro era como una mascara que siempre parecía feliz y casi nunca molesta o triste. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad, el timbre din-dan-din-don del descanso de 45 minutos haba terminado así que se fue directamente hacia el salón y allí estaba sus amigas sentadas conversando divertidamente, estas enseguida notaron a sakura y la llamaron para que se las juntara. Ella se sentó de nuevo al lado de hinata y comenzaron a charlar sobre las cosas que harían después de clases, sakura no se dio cuenta que mientras ella estaba distraída con sus amigas, en el grupo de los chicos, alguien la miraba un poco preocupado, alguien con ojos verdes claro observaba todas sus expresiones y tono de voz.

_Sakura ahora por que estas triste, hace un momento en el comedor estabas normal, antes de que sasuke hablara contigo, que habrá hecho sasuke para que estés escondiéndote de nuevo, a mi no me puedes engañar sakura te conozco muy bien, soy como un miembro importante de tu familia desde la infancia, además soy una persona muy comprensiva gracias a ti y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas con solo observar. Sakura algún día me dirás que te paso antes de irte al internado de chicas, porqué viniste a este internado si estabas bien en el otro y porqué trajiste una mascara tan dura y fría como el hierro._

Los pensamientos de gaara se vieron interrumpidos por un peli negro que se sentaba al frente del grupo, sasuke había vuelto y comenzó a mirar a sakura, esta solo se disponía a seguir conversando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

- sasuke en donde estabas, no te vimos en el comedor cuando salíamos- dijo gaara para que este confesara su ubicación.

- hmp- bufo sasuke- no te importa-fue todo lo que dijo sasuke antes de mirar a sakura.

El celular de sasuke comenzó a timbrar una llamada, sasuke saco el celular de su bolsillo, era nuevamente la fastidiosa de Karin, la que pretendía ser su novia. A sasuke le enojaba que esta llamara cada media hora para saber donde estaba o si quería salir con ella, sasuke contesto la llamada y le dijo que no lo vuelva a molestar en sus estudios. Tan frio y descorazonado como siempre sasuke y tan desquiciada y loca como siempre Karin por sasuke.

- sasuke si tanto te fastidia esa chica por que no le dejas en claro que no son nada y que te deje de acosar de una buena vez- dijo neji simplemente divertido por la expresión de enojo de sasuke.

- eso ya lo hice-dijo fríamente -pero la maldita todavía sigue y no ce como consiguió mi número-dijo molesto sasuke.

- es muy astuta-dijo divertido kiba jugando con pedacitos de papel en la carpeta-y muy adicta a ti sasuke.

- hmp-bufo sasuke antes de voltear su vista desde sakura al frente de la clase.

- muy bien antes de que me valla les dejare un trabajo de arte a todos, cada uno tiene dibujar y pintar algo especial, una obra de arte hermosa que venga inspirada de un ambiente u objeto, quiero que cada uno me traiga un cuadro de 40x37 cm y espero que sea un buen trabajo, no importa si no lo hacen bien, siempre y cuando lo hagan con entusiasmo y antes de la fecha de presentación, no quiero que me vengan haciéndolo sin colores y al ultimo momento, ¡de acuerdo chicos!-dijo Abel-sensei el maestro del curso de dibujo y pintura.

- ¡hai!-dijeron los alumnos.

- bueno que harán para arte chicas- dijo sakura con curiosidad.

- déjame ver… algo de deportes obvio-dijo tenten con un seño en su frente que indicaba que estaba pensando lo que haría.

- u-u-n anime-contesto hinata.

- a mi misma con mis mejores amigas por supuesto-dijo ino con una sonrisa flash de cámaras.

- ¿y sakura que harás tu?- pregunto tenten emocionada por la respuesta.

- mmm… ¡himitsu!-contesto sakura mostrando su lengua para afuera.

- ¡vamos no seas asi sakura dínoslo!-dijo ino pegando su codo en el hombro se sakura.

- mmm…iie-dijo sakura a ino aun con su lengua afuera su rostro parecía tener una expresión infantil.

Antes que ino pudiera decir algo el ruidoso timbre din-dan-din-don del reloj gigante en la torre antigua sonó, eso indicaba que era cambio de hora.

- bueno chicas hay que ir al gimnasio, sensei nos ara correr 50 vueltas a todo el internado si llegamos tarde a la clase-dijo tenten mientras se dirigía al vestidor de chicas.

Las chicas se fueron al vestidor para mujeres y los chicos a las de los hombres, algunas chicas hablaban de imaginarse a los chicos populares desnudos, el color de sus bóxers y músculos en el lado de sakura y al otro lado donde sasuke escuchaba morbosidades de los chicos sobre las chicas, medidas del cuerpo, busto, cintura, cadera. A sakura le daba ganas de vomitar sobre los lujuriosos comentarios del uchiha, a sasuke le daba ganas sin saber porqué de golpear al grupito de pervertidos que hablaban de sakura. Los chicos salieron del vestidor antes que las chicas, ellos comenzaron a ejercitar las piernas, corriendo la entera cancha de 1800 km que más bien parecía un estadio en círculos como si fuera una carrera, mientras la mayoría de chicas que ya habían salido miraban embobados a los populares.

Sasuke corría como a 47 km/h compitiendo contra naruto casi a la misma velocidad mirándose el uno al otro con chispas de electricidad que golpeaban las miradas de los dos, seguidos de kiba con 40 km/h quien corría con diversión junto con akamaru que iba extrañamente en su cabeza, neji que observaba a los de adelante planeando como rebasarlos con su velocidad constante de casi 40 km/h, gaara sin sudar o transpirar aun corriendo conservaba su imagen de tranquilo e indiferente a 38 km/h y los demás chicos que corrían como tortugas en comparación del grandioso grupo conservaban una distancia de 26 metros de diferencia del grupo.

-¡SA-SU-KE-SA-MA! ¡SA-SU-KE-SA-MA! -gritaban un grupo de animadoras y fans de sasuke vestidas de porristas con pompones haciendo piruetas y saltos mortales en el aire.

-¡FIGHT o FIGHT o Naruto!-animaban el otro grupito fans de naruto con polos estampados de la cara de naruto, carteles de te amo y viva por siempre.

-kiba kiba corre mas, kiba kiba es genial!-decían el grupito fans de inuzuka que piteaban y gritaban con sus altavoces con sus peluches igualitos a akamaru.

-Neji-sama, el co-rre-rá, neji-sama, los pa-sa-ra y neji-sama los ven-ce-rá!-hacían barra las fans de neji vestidas igualitas que el con su uniforme de instituto y pelucas iguales a su peinado.

-chicas, denme una G-dijo una chica fan levantando su mano hecha puño arriba-G-dijeron muchas-ahora quiero doble AA -dijo la fan haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo -AA-dijeron el grupito de chicas-ahora una R-dijo ella-R-dijeron las otras- y la ultima una gran A-dijo ella-A-dijeron todas- que dice!-dijo la fan-GAARA, GAARA CORAZON!-dijeron el club fans gaara-no las oigo!-dijo la chica gritona-GAARA! GAARA! CORAZON!-victoreaban las fans de gaara.

Era una competencia entre el grupo popular boys, la multitud estaba que ardían pero la guerra entre las fans si que era de temer que un poco mas y se matan. Los chicos que no recibieron apoyo estaban botados en una esquina a lamentarse y hacer circulitos en la arena diciendo que tienen de populares, que porqué nadie los victoreaban y otras. Pero de repente una bola de viento grande que llevaba partículas de tierra y polvo iba llegando de la misma dirección que los chicos populares, su velocidad era sumamente increíble, una velocidad a mas de 90 km/h casi como un carro con su acelerador a fondo.

La bola que venia desde atrás se acercaba tan rápido que ya los había rebasado, la extraña cosa salto al aire saliendo del humo de arena y polvo, sasuke y sus amigos, corrían con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados de incredulidad excepto gaara con su típica y adorable inexpresion en su rostro, las fans pararon de gritas, sus bocas estaban bien abiertas de asco con sorpresa y los chicos que estaban sentados en la esquina lamentándose de no ser popular y haciendo circulitos en la arena, bueno ellos… seguían lamentándose y hacer circulitos en la arena.

- WOOOOOOOOOOOO YO CORRERE HACIA LA META DE LA JUVENTUD CON TODO MI CUERPO Y ESPIRITU GAI-SENSEI!-dijo lee-chico-baterías-marca-duracell.

Todos miraron la extraña escena que daba asco y mucha vergüenza, en eso viene gai-sensei corriendo detrás de los chicos que miraban la escena con su ojos cerrados y llorando de alegría en cámara lenta junto con un fondo de atardecer en la playa. Ahora todas las personas presentes miraban raro al profesor y a lee.

- Leeeeee! Hay algo que debo decirte…!-dijo llorando gai-sensei aun corriendo en cámara lenta con su fondo pintado de atardecer.

- ¡lose gai-sensei correré con toda mi alma y cuerpo por mi juventud!-dijo gritando lee con lagrimas que brillan mientras corría de felicidad.

- Leeeeee! Lo de correr por tu juventud con todo tu alma y cuerpo esta bien, pero todos están mirando, no tu alma sino lo ultimo…!-dijo gai-sensei con lagrimas.

- Que es lo que dice gai-sensei!-grito feliz lee con sus lagrimas.

- Leeeeee! Lo que trato de decirte es que olvidaste tus pantalones en el vestuario para hombres…!- dijo gai-sensei con un choque de olas de fondo.

Al escuchar lee eso, volteo a ver por abajo y en efecto no tenía pantalones, solo estaban sus calzoncillos tipo zumo que eran dos pedazos de tela amarrados por abajo, en tamaño pequeño que dejaban ver casi sus miserias, estaba corriendo semidesnudo mejor dicho ya desnudo todo el tiempo, los chicos populares, las fans y las amigas de sakura que llegaron antes que ella miraban con un tic en el ojo la escena excepto gaara que solo veía sin hacer ningún gesto y hinata que ya se desmayo. Antes que lee pudiera hacer algo este se tropezó con una piedra en el camino, salió volando hacia la multitud espectadora cayendo verticalmente con la cabeza para abajo dentro de la tierra con las piernas abiertas al aire frente a la gente que seguía mirando. Los dos pedazos de tela se desataron lentamente y volando con la brisa. Todos se quedaron de piedra con boca abierta hasta el suelo y ojos blancos excepto de nuevo gaara que ahora miraba indiferente con los brazos cruzados y hinata que al levantarse se desmayo de nuevo.

Lee fue castigado por olvidar de ponerse los pantalones, gai-sensei se llevo a lee hasta la enfermería antes de irse dijo que las clases se acabaron por hoy y la competencia parecía haberse pospuesto, sakura quien había llegado tarde se quedo mirando a todos aun estupefactos con excepción de gaara y hinata que estaba tirada en el suelo balbuceando cosas que ella no entendía.

- eto…que paso aquí antes de que viniera-dijo sakura a los chicos pero nadie le decía nada seguían en estado de piedra.

- e…me están escuchando-dijo sakura con una gota que caía por su nuca.

- no paso nada solo que lee hizo una escena muy rara…-dijo gaara como si lo ocurrido no fuera gran cosa.

- gaara, hacia mucho tiempo que no me hablabas-dijo sakura con un poco de nostalgia y una sonrisa de alegría que no fue falsa.

En ese momento gaara se sintió muy feliz de hablar de nuevo con su mejor amiga de la infancia y ver que ella no le mostraba una falsa sonrisa como a los demás.

- si- dijo tranquilamente gaara.

- esta vez hablaremos mas seguido de acuerdo…ototo…-dijo sakura parándose frente a gaara con brazos entrelazados en su espalda y con voz de hermana mayor.

Para gaara sakura era como su hermana mayor, aunque sus lazos no sean de sangre, ella siempre se preocupaba por este, en ocasiones de niño ella lo mimaba o sobreprotegía como si fueran familia. Su cariño familiar hacia ella era intensa, sakura era siempre muy buena con el con una sonrisa cálida cada día, pero le entristecía saber que ella había cambiado su forma de ser, se volvió un poco fría con falsas sonrisas en su rostros, llego a pensar que tal vez ella olvido los buenos momentos, de su infancia y de sus lazos de hermandad, pero cuando ella mostro una expresión cálida y brillante como en los viejos tiempos, estaba seguro que sakura no cambio completamente.

-…si…ane-chan –dijo gaara con una sonrisa dulce como la de un pequeño niño kawaii.

_Gaara es como el hermanito que nunca tuve aunque nuestras edades sean las misma yo naci antes que el por algunos meses, todavía me acuerdo cuando lo visitaba, me recibía junto a su hermana con una dulce sonrisa de niño angelical, el día en que conocí al pequeño gaara fue antes de conocer a su hermana, era un día frio y nevado en Sapporo, la mayor ciudad de Hokkaido y famosa por su festival de nieve en ese momento tenia 8 años, aunque era niña mi mente era un poco mas madura. Vivía en una casa especial con 5 sirvientes que se ocupaban de cuidarme y una señora que me vigilaba, aunque debo decir no lo hacia para nada bien, era un mujer muy distraída y despreocupada que nunca se daba cuenta de mis escapes en casi todos los días cuando estaba muy aburrida, mejor dicho todos los días me escapaba para pasear sola, siempre he sabido cuidarme sola desde pequeña así que un día salí a pasear mientras nevaba, llevaba puesta mi bufanda blanca que me regalo mi madre y llevaba un paraguas de encaje por las calles hasta que escuche un sollozo. Me dio curiosidad así que busque el origen que me conducía hasta una plaza llena de gente, pensé que tal vez era de algún bebe pero total era un niño muy único de cabello rojo y me pregunte por que estaba solo, por que nadie se volteaba a verlo, porqué lo ignoraban y porqué la gente caminaba como ciegos y sordos. Estaba completamente solo llorando en medio de todos, así que decidí ir a animarlo._

_-----------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------_

- no llores, los niños fuertes no lloran-dijo suavemente sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

- ¡ehh eh-h…! –lloraba gaara sentado en la nieve con un peluche a su lado.

- mira mira!-dijo sakura que hacia muecas con su cara.

- ¡ehh…e-h-h…eh-h-h!-lloraba aun mas fuerte gaara.

- ahora que hago…-se pregunto sakura que no sabia como detener el llanto.

- ya se- dijo sakura mientras respiraba hondo y unía sus manos.

- la pequeña estrella gira gira sin parar, la señora luna vino a saludar, la pequeña estrella con una gran gran sonrisa, quiso bailar bailar, pero esta siguió su andar andar, pequeña estrella brilla brilla de felicidad-dijo cantando sakura haciendo que el ambiente se tornara feliz y animada.

- ehh-h…-dijo gaara que se detenía lentamente su sollozo.

- linda linda estrella dime a donde vas, pequeña pequeña estrella canta canta conmigo ya, aun de noche o de día, ven ven pequeña estrella, ven ven conmigo a jugar…-dijo terminando sakura la alegre, divertida y cálida canción.

- eto…-dijo gaara con una expresión de sorpresa secando sus lagrimas y mirando a sakura.

- si dime-dijo sakura con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

- q-quien e-eres tu-pregunto gaara a sakura.

- Ohayo, watashi no namae wa sakura desu! Hashimemashite! –dijo sakura con una cálida sonrisa que pacería un ángel de cabello rosado.

-_------------------End flash back----------------------------_

_Ese día nevado gaara se había perdido después del entierro de sus padres, sus padres fallecieron en el avión. Su familia lo culpaba de la muerte, decían que el era el causante de toda la mala suerte que ocurría a su alrededor y decían que las sirvientas siempre terminaban heridas en el hospital por culpa del niño. Que el siempre tenia heridas o moretones causadas por su mala suerte accidental y por eso todos parecían no quererlo excepto sus 2 hermanos mayores. Odiar a un niño no es justo, mayores que le echan la culpa a un inocente era de lo pero. Decir si tiene suertes o no es cosa de uno, nadie nace con mala suerte pero todos nacemos en el mismo mundo cruel llamado realidad, en el mundo de clase social grande llena de odio, lujuria, dinero, poder, codicia, mentiras y envidias._

_Uno gran ejemplo de esa clase de personas eran los mismos padres de gaara, su padre una gran empresario que robaba dinero secretamente de otros accionistas de la misma, aparte no cuidaba bien de su familia y solo estaba casado por acuerdo de padres, una madre peor que el padre, ella ni quería tener hijos, pero ella siempre se acostaba con su esposo sin pensar en las consecuencias y nada mas que placer personal. Sus padres siempre desquitaban su estrés o su furia en los sirvientes pero lo hacían mayormente con su último hijo, porque este era el menor y sabían que no haría nada en contra de sus padres. Que los pequeños no entienden nada de lo que pasa por eso gaara era mayormente el menos deseado, pero quien dice que los niños no se acuerdan de nada. Todos los seres vivos con cerebro en desarrollo pueden y las cosas mas chocantes son las mas fáciles de grabar y lo mas importan que todo, cualquier ser humano tienen emociones, sentimientos y lagrimas para llorar._

- sakura… ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-dijo gaara enojado de llamar la atención de sakura.

-ah?- dijo sakura todavía en su laguna mental.

- dije que si nos vamos ya de aquí, parece que ellos no se moverán dentro de un buen rato-dijo gaara mientras sonreía.

- si, pero antes llevare a hinata a la enfermería-dijo sakura a gaara mientras se dirigía a hinata para recogerla.

- bueno ya me voy-dijo yéndose a la enfermería dejando solo a gaara, Quien todavía seguía parado mirando a las estatuas.

- oigan…se les va a meter una mosca en la boca sino lo cierran-dijo gaara quien no recibía ninguna respuesta de los chicos.

-antes de irme solo hare una cosa-dijo gaara acercándose hacia el grupito de chicos con un marcador al agua y tomando fotos con una cámara digital que saco de quien chucha donde.

- bueno ya me voy…kiba iré al cuarto a comer los dulces que guardabas a espalda de nosotros y si luego preguntas quien diablos se las comió yo no lo ce ok…ja ne-dijo gaara con akamaru en sus brazos hacia el cuarto.

Muchas horas pasaron, lee seguía como siempre duracell, gai-sensei se alegro por eso así que ellos se fueron ha hacer una maratón durante toda la tarde hasta la noche, sakura estaba en su cuarto escribiendo su diario sobre los acontecimientos raros que sucedieron, hinata aun estaba en la enfermería dormida, gaara… descargo las fotos tomadas a todas las paginas de internet como contribuidor desconocido mientras comía los dulces caros de kiba junto al perrito akamaru y los demás chicos que se quedaron como estatuas…estaban…mejor dicho seguían estando donde se habían quedado antes de que los otros terminaran de hacer sus cosas de la noche, lo que hizo gaara no era mucho, a gaara le dio un ataque de Daniel el travieso, pero lo que hizo mientras ellos estaban en estado shock fue pintarle barbar a cada uno, corazoncitos , estrellas , florecitas en sus mejillas y colocar carteles a cada uno. Los carteles decían diferentes cosas, a neji le escribió en su cartel que decía: hago yaoi por dinero, necesito pagar taxi; a kiba le escribió un: Busco perro y suegra perdidos. Recompensa por el perro, el letrero de naruto decía: Mono recién escapado del zoo, busca trabajo para ganarse el ramen y el de sasuke decía: OJO, no soy shonen, soy shojo no confundan lo evidente.

Mañana será otro gran día para los popular boys, sakura y sus amigas así que continua leyéndolo, aquí en holy hill konoha, mata ne!

* * *

Continuara…

Jeje la idea del hago yaoi por dinero fue idea que me salió de ver el otaku-festa que se llevo a cabo aquí en Perú el 2008 espero seguir escribiendo mas capítulos por que mis ideas ahora están a full, así que hay que aprovecharlo!


	8. Lo que es amar

la escuza de hoy es que la laptop lo estaba usando mi padre y al siguiente dia no pude subir cap. xq no tenia internet, maldita telmex que se malogro, por eso e que recien lo subo ok!!XD

Happy birthday !

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o titulo del flash back no mas._

_**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

Muchas horas pasaron, lee seguía como siempre duracell, gai-sensei se alegro por eso así que ellos se fueron ha hacer una maratón durante toda la tarde hasta la noche, sakura estaba en su cuarto escribiendo su diario sobre los acontecimientos raros que sucedieron, hinata aun estaba en la enfermería dormida, gaara… descargo las fotos tomadas a todas las paginas de internet como contribuidor desconocido mientras comía los dulces caros de kiba junto al perrito akamaru y los demás chicos que se quedaron como estatuas…estaban…mejor dicho seguían estando donde se habían quedado antes de que los otros terminaran de hacer sus cosas de la noche, lo que hizo gaara no era mucho, a gaara le dio un ataque de Daniel el travieso, pero lo que hizo mientras ellos estaban en estado shock fue pintarle barbar a cada uno, corazoncitos , estrellas , florecitas en sus mejillas y colocar carteles a cada uno. Los carteles decían diferentes cosas, a neji le escribió en su cartel que decía: hago yaoi por dinero, necesito pagar taxi; a kiba le escribió un: Busco perro y suegra perdidos. Recompensa por el perro, el letrero de naruto decía: Mono recién escapado del zoo, busca trabajo para ganarse el ramen y el de sasuke decía: OJO, no soy shonen, soy shojo no confundan lo evidente.

Mañana será otro gran día para los popular boys, sakura y sus amigas así que continua leyéndolo, aquí en holy hill konoha, mata ne!

* * *

**Capitulo Nº 8: Lo que es amar...  
**

_Era domingo aquí en el holy hill konoha, Salí de mi habitación hacia el otro dormitorio de mujeres, se suponía que hoy todas nos reuniríamos en el cuarto de tenten para ayudar a ino en su trabajo arte, iba vestida con una blusa blanca y pantalón de marca Topitop, hoy hace mucho calor, me pregunto si ya estaremos en verano._

Sakura llego al ascensor, se metió adentro y llego hasta la puerta de tenten, esta iba tocar cuando adentro se escucho un fuerte bamp, a sakura le preocupo así que abrió rápidamente la puerta sin seguro de inmediato para ver a… tenten hacer pesas con sus aparatos de ejercicios, mientras su tv daba un canal de luchas pounch down en la que un tipo le hacia la llave tuerca al otro hasta que este se rindiera.

-eto…tenten que estas haciendo- sakura ya sabia obviamente lo que estaba haciendo pero decidió preguntar de todos modos.

-¡a eres tu sakura!, ¡no es nada solo estoy haciendo ejercicios con pesas, estoy practicando para cuando llegue el concurso de luchas femeninas!-dijo muy feliz tenten con sudor por casi todo el cuerpo.

-ya veo- dijo sakura al ver que esta seguía ejercitando.

-¡ya vinimos!-dijo ino que recién llegaba junto con hinata y una gran bolsa.

-ino, acaso robaste una tienda o algo así-dijo sakura al ver las gran bolsa llena de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos y accesorios.

-no solo estoy trayendo las cosas para el trabajo, jiji-dijo ino mientras reía por debajo, algo tramaba.

-pero no todas estas cosas son mías, algunas son de hinata-dijo ino antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama de tenten.

-s-s-i- dijo hinata nerviosamente al ser observada por sakura.

-bueno ahora comenzamos tu cuadro ino-pregunto sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de ino.

-¡Hoy día vine toda inspirada para esto!-dijo con emoción ino a las demás.

-ok, ahora como quieres que te ayudemos- dijo tenten, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-bueno…-dijo ino con una sonrisa mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la bolsa.

Ino se encontraba dibujando su cuadro cerca de unos arboles frutales con pasto verdes llenos de amapolas, termino de hacer sus trazos y ahora comenzaba a pintar con acrí demoro como 5 horas pero ya casi termina.

-hey sasuke por que estamos aquí afuera en vez del cuarto-pregunto naruto casi dormido mientras caminaba por los pasillos del internado.

-naruto se te olvida que debemos hacer el trabajo de arte para mañana-dijo neji que caminaba al lado del dormilón.

-a por eso los pinceles y el cuadro -dijo naruto con mientras se dirigía por el pasto entre los arboles

-no que va naruto, trajimos esto para comer… -dijo neji sarcásticamente a naruto.

-hmp-fue lo único que dijo sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia los arboles por los pastos.

-¡ya te dije que no me gusta esto ino!-se escucho el grito de alguien enojado.

-parece que algunas chicas están aquí, vamos a ver que hacen- dijo naruto que se fue corriendo seguido lentamente por los otros.

-por eso no quería hacer esto, es tan… ¡bochornoso!- grito tenten furiosa a ino.

-ya ya no te enojes tenten te ves bien con eso puesto- dijo tranquilamente ino en un intento de calmar a tenten.

-que esta pasando por aquí-dijo naruto que se les acerco con una mirada de que están haciendo.

-¿Te-te-nten? A caso eres tú-dijo neji todo boquiabierto con un tic en el ojo.

-si soy yo y que quieres tu, porqué diablos me miras así eh!?-grito furiosa tenten.

Tenten tenia puesto un vestido corset apegado de color rojo con blanco y detalles dorados, su fala era toda vueluda y grande como las mujeres de la antigua aristocracia, que hacia ver sus pechos enormes. Tenía puesta unas extensiones para el cabello del mismo color del suyo con un peinado todo rizado y ondulado que le llegaba hasta por encima de su cintura. El maquillaje era simple, labios color rojo manzana y rubor en las mejillas de color rosa con un conjuntos de accesorios perla, tenten se vía diabólicamente sexy que neji no apartaba su mirada de ella.

- esperen si ella es tenten entonces esta es ¿hi-hinata?- dijo naruto con sus manos en la cabeza viendo de arriba a bajo a hinata que rápidamente se escondió detrás de tenten.

-e-e-e-to b-bueno y-yo…-hinata no podía decir nada, estaba toda roja por la presencia de naruto que casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

Vestida con una vestido de novias muy blanca, la falda igual de larga que tenten, el velo y con el cabello recogido estilo corbatín, maquilla con sombras de colores suaves, pintada los labios con gloss casi rosa y para que el rubor si ya estaba el color en su mejillas, accesorios de diamante, zapatillas de taco alto y su ramo de flores en su manos, era la novia mas hermosa que halla visto naruto.

-y miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, sakura-dijo sasuke que veía a sakura por todos los lados, como si la quisiera comer.

-ahorra te los comentarios uchiha y vete de aquí-dijo sakura fríamente dando una mirada seria.

Sakura venia vestida tipo oriental, traje chino de color verde jade al igual que sus ojos con detalles en el estampado de color negro para las líneas, rojo para los pétalos de pequeñas flores y dorado para los dragones, la falda era tan larga como las otras solo que a los costados de cada pierna estas se partían hasta por los muslos, dejando ver bien sus firmes y buen formadas piernas que tenia, como su cabello era largo decidieron hacer una trenza atrás y un cerquillo adelante, el maquillaje era de labios fucsia con rubor y sombras de tonos verdes suaves. Tenía tacos chicos del color verde como sus accesorios de jade y rosa como sus labios, sasuke debía admitir que ella se veía completamente encantadora y deseable.

-hmp, tu no me das ordenes-dijo seriamente sasuke a sakura.

-y ahora que, me vas a insultar de nuevo como la otra vez-dijo sakura con una mirada fría.

-hmp, solo vinimos a pintar-dijo sasuke tranquilamente, que no sabia por que pero no quería volver a decirle esas cosas de nuevo.

- ino ya que terminaste con tu cuadro, me iré a cambiar – dijo sakura mientras se iba al dormitorio para cambiarse.

-te ves muy linda sakura…-sasuke le dijo un cumplido a sakura mientras ellos estaban lejos de los demás.

-¿que ahora me dirás cumplidos cada vez que me ponga un vestido expuesto?- dijo sakura pensando que este solo lo decía por sus piernas.

-no…solo estoy diciendo que ese vestido no se compara contigo, porque tu eres mas bella que cualquier prenda que uses- dijo sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a sakura, estando frente a frente-y que tus ojos son tan bonitos-dijo este agarrando las manos de sakura para que no se fuera a ninguna parte.

-eres un hipócrita uchiha-dijo sakura en un intento de zafarse por la cercanía que este estaba de ella.

-no lo soy, solo digo que te ves bonita-sasuke se acercaba mas a sakura que la abrazo fuertemente.

-que ahora te vas a disculpar por lo que dijiste en la plaza-dijo sakura amargamente al recordar lo mismo que le dijo ayer.

-...-sasuke no sabia como responder solo no quería decir las mismas crueles palabras, no quería que se enojara con el.

_Diablos por que me siento mal ahora, no he dicho nada malo aun, por que mi conciencia no me deja en paz, y por que demonios quiero seguir abrasándola, yo no soy así con ninguna chica, yo no las abraso ellas siempre viene a hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo su cabello huele muy bien, y su cuerpo es tan cálido, que será esta rara sensación…_

-uchiha, uchiha despierta pedazo de imbécil-sakura trataba de soltarse del abrazo que este mantenía.

-…-sasuke seguía metido en sus pensamientos sin auricular ninguna palabra-de verdad…eres bonita nunca has sido fea, sakura-dijo este soltándola y caminando de regreso donde sus compañeros de habitación.

-pero que mosco le pico…- dijo sakura que no sabia si eso era un broma o una disculpa de lo que hizo ayer, sonaba algo sincera pero viniendo de sasuke se espera lo malo.

-si miras tanto popular boy, se te secaran los ojos si no parpadeas- dijo muy rudamente tenten a neji que no le apartaba la vista.

_Por que rayos tuve que vestirme así, me pregunto por que soy amiga de ino…ahora este se burlara de mi por el maldito vestido que llevo, diablos me pica el hombro, estas extensiones si que molestan…espérate tenten, no te descontroles y respira hondo. Que rayos hace este aun mirando, que acaso soy payaso de circo o bailarina de cancán, cual era su nombre…era…renji…mile…wakataru tal vez, no ni ce acerca…pucha que mala memoria tengo con los nombres... recuerda lo que dijo ino: los sueños de belleza son sagrados para las chicas!, no ese no…piensa, tenten, piensa…_

_Dios tenten se ve tan…sexy, Dios como quisiera tomar una foto, porqué esta haciendo caras rara, ahora esta mirándome, creo que ya cayo por mi encanto, es evidente por que, quien se resiste ante un chico popular y codiciado por muchas chicas, ahora me pedirá una cita y luego se convertirá en una de mis fans._

-que pasa tenten, acaso el gato te comió la lengua- dijo neji con una mirada seductora a tenten.

-lo siento pero no me acuerdo tu nombre, tu eres…Denja el primo de hinata verdad-dijo tenten tratando de sonar divertida, a ella no le agradaba mucho los chicos presumidos de su inteligencia como neji.

-que lastima, entonces eres una chica desactualizada que todavía no llega al siglo 21-a neji le gustaba jugar competencias de insultos y sarcasmo.

-disculpa Denja me podrías decir porqué estabas mirándome de una forma rara-dijo tenten a ella no le gusta perder ninguna competencia y menos contra un hombre.

-primero soy neji grábatelo bien y segundo no había nada de que mirar-a neji también no le gustaba perder y este dice que menos con una mujer.

-uno, me llega un pepino saber tu estúpido nombre y dos, como soy tan generosa te ayudare ha pagar tu taxi, pero no te preocupes no quiero nada de yaoi, así que no me lo agradezca-dijo tenten que saco una foto.

-¡que diablos! ¡Como lo conseguiste!-dijo neji furioso por la foto.

-digamos que tengo fuentes de información muy confiables-dijo tenten mientras guardaba la foto-y una cosa mas neji búscate trabajo, porque con limosnas no creo que te alcancen jajá –dijo riendo tenten mientras tomaba la mano de hinata hacia los dormitorios.

-tenten… -dijo neji cruzando sus brazos mientras este la veía irse.

Pasando las horas ya era de noche en el internado, el sol se fue a dormir y el firmamento se lleno de estrellas con la luna, la noche soplaba fuerte y fríamente, alguien caminaba por los pasillos hasta los dormitorios masculinos. Sasuke llevaba de nuevo unas latas de sodas, pero esta vez no fue naruto quien le gano sin fue neji. Sasuke no supo si este de verdad gano o solo hizo trampa como naruto.

De repente algo corrió por detrás y se fue hasta una esquina del pasillo, sasuke vio otra vez el mismo gato negro de la luna roja, ahora que sigue, se pregunto sasuke el gato vendría hasta el solo par llevarlo de nuevo con la chica ilusión y que luego vendrá otra chica rara igualita a sakura. El gato miro a sasuke y este también lo miro, el gato se volvió a mover hacia otro lugar rápidamente, sasuke no savia si seguirlo nuevamente, pero ya que, se dijo sasuke, mejor seguirlo de nuevo tal vez vea de nuevo a otra ilusión.

Sasuke siguió al gato fuera de los pasillos, por el pasto entre los arboles, este le guio hasta la plaza del internado, pero antes que llegara escucho una extraño sonido, era una canción y ahora que se pregunto sasuke.

-(Esta canción me inspira mucho-antología/shakira).

_¨ para amarte necesito una razón y es difícil creer que no exista  
una mas que este amor…¨_

La voz con la que cantaba era muy delicada y fina, sasuke tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quien era la persona que cansaba tan melodiosa…

_¨sobra tanto dentro de este corazón que a pesar de que dicen  
que los años son sabios todavía se siente el dolor…¨_

La canción se iba tornando un poco dura y fría con algo de dolor lo que hizo que sasuke se detuviera en seco sin saber por que…

_¨ porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí…¨_

Su voz se convino con las palabras, la canción y la persona parecía ser uno solo, tristeza que sintió el también, camino directamente en línea recta pasando por algunos arbustos hasta que la vio…

_¨ Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos, tu me hiciste  
ver el cielo aun mas profundo…¨_

El cabello balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras caminaba contra la brisa, su expresión llena de tristeza hizo que la canción le contagiase más del mismo sentimiento que la cantante…

_¨ Junto a ti creo que aumente mas de 3 kilos con tus tantos  
dulces besos repartidos desarrollaste mi sentido  
del olfato y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos¨_

Y una lágrima resbalaba de la mejilla mientras cantaba, a sasuke le dio un choque dentro del pecho, no podría creer que era ella la que cantaba…

¨ despegaste del cemento mis zapatos para escapar los dos volando un rato… pero olvidaste una final instrucción porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor¨

Se iba tornando un poco menos fría la canción, su corazón se tranquilizo un poco, ella todavía seguía metida dentro de su mundo sin darse cuenta que este lo miraba desde un ángulo casi discreto…

_¨ Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa, me ensenaste a decir  
mentiras piadosas para poder verte a horas no adecuadas  
y a reemplazar palabras por miradas¨_

Sasuke quería decir algo, el quería saber que la había motivado a cantar tal canción, porque era esa lagrima que ya estaba en el suelo, que era lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mente de ella, sasuke puso una mirada llena de curiosidad…

_¨ Y fue por ti que escribí mas de 100 canciones  
y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones¨_

A sasuke le dio celos, era obvio que era por un chico a quien seguro ella lo amo, quería parar de una ves esa canción, no soportaba que ella cantara así por algún imbécil, sasuke cambio de parecer con sakura…

_¨ Y conocí mas de mil formas de besar¨_

Pero solo un poco, ella no parecía tanto al tipo de chicas que eran como sus fans y era mucho mejor que la puta de Karin. Le intrigaba tanto su forma de ser, su forma de pensar que el cambio de opinión ahora la quería solo para el, deseaba que sakura pensara solo en el, quería saber mas de ella…

_¨ Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar¨_

Porque desde que la conoció, imagino que no era nada fascinante, pero a medida que iba encontrándose con ella, parecía que lo hipnotizaba y cuando algún chico se le acercaba, se ponía más furioso. Las veces en que la veía sonreír, lo calmaba, su rostro nunca salía de su mente y cuando por primera vez su corazón se estrujo por herirla. Sentir nuevas cosas que lo hacían adicto a sakura…lo quería todo y más. Conocer todo sobre ella… estar siempre a su lado para protegerla y saber por primera vez…

_¨lo que es amar...¨_

_Hmp no se lo que hiciste sakura pero creo que ya no eres una simple chica para mi, eres especial, que hiciste sakura que no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos, me estoy volviendo loco, no te entiendo, pero te deseo sakura…como a ninguna._

-sakura…-fue lo único que se escapo del los labios de sasuke.

-ah! uchiha que haces aquí!-dijo sakura que se ponía a la defensiva de sasuke.

-solo paseaba por aquí- dijo sasuke que se acercaba lentamente a sakura pero esta retrocedió unos pasos-por que retrocedes sakura, no te preocupes que no vine a molestarte por hoy-dijo tranquilamente sasuke haciendo dudar a sakura.

De repente el corazón de sakura latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron lentamente rojas, la expresión de sasuke era tan hermosa que le lleno la mente de ideas raras con el, sus ojos negros se puesieron profundos y misteriosos que jamás había visto antes en el, una sonrisa y esa mirada la dejo desubicada, no podía creerlo.

-sakura creo que me equivoque contigo, no eres como las otras eres muy especial y quiero que comencemos de nuevo-dijo sasuke serenamente esperando la respuesta de sakura.

-e-estas diciendo comenzar a llevarnos bien como amigos-dijo sakura sin poder creer nada.

-si llevarnos bien como amigos, no odiarnos, ni pelearnos mucho, esas cosas-dijo sasuke que se acercaba a sakura estirando su mano.

_Sasuke en que estas pensando ahora, acaso planeas portarte bien, como amigos para acercarte y poder enamorarme, luego me botaras como a tus fans, sasuke no se si creerte o no. Dime que por favor no estas enamorado de mi, que solo estas cansado de que nos llevemos mal y que por eso sea mejor llevarnos en paz como amigos no mas, si es así sasuke yo también estaré dispuesta a aceptar._

-de acuerdo uchiha, acepto tu ¨ amistad ¨…-sakura tomo la mano tendida de sasuke-pero con una sola una condición, no usaras nuestra amistad para poder enamorarme, solo seremos amigos, no quiero un novio y menos un amante entendido-dijo sakura con voz tranquila en espera de la respuesta.

-de acuerdo sakura, ahora que somos amigos ya puedes llamarme sasuke-dijo sasuke a sakura.

-mmm lo pensare-dijo sakura con una sonrisa de diversión por fin.

-miau-dijo el gato que se acercaba a la pierna de sakura.

-oh con que aquí estabas tsuki-chan, donde te habías metido la otra semana pequeña traviesa-dijo sakura a su gato negro con ojos violetas suaves.

Sasuke se confundió de gato esta tenia ojos violeta, no dorados como el de aquella noche.

-¿sakura acaso ese gato es tuyo?-preguntó sasuke.

-si, es mío salió por un momento y lo estaba buscando por las noche hace algunos días-dijo sakura cargando al gato que ronroneo entre sus brazos.

-entonces eras tu la que llevaba puesto un vestido medio loli-gotic aquella noche?-pregunto de nuevo sasuke a sakura.

-no se de que hablas sasuke, pero yo nunca he vestido de Loli y menos gótica, no me gusta ese estilo-dijo sakura mirando al gato entre sus brazos.

-Y dime sakura-dijo sasuke antes de sentarse en un banquito de la plaza-ya has terminado tu pintura?-dijo sasuke para cambiar de tema.

-diablos-dijo sakura que recién se acordó-no lo hice porqué lo olvide por tu culpa-dijo sakura un poco molesta por lo sucedido.

-por mi culpa y yo que hice-dijo gracioso sasuke al ver la expresión sonrojada de sakura.

-¡por tu culpa mi mente estuvo lleno de pensamientos raros!-dijo un poco sonrojada sakura al recordar la aquella vez la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-y que eran esos pensamientos raros, ¿acaso estabas pensando en mi sakura? –dijo arrogantemente sasuke.

- o-obvio que no sasuke baka- sakura se volteo para que este no notara el sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas.

- hmp- bufo sasuke-eso imagine- sasuke se levanto del banco y fue caminando con las latas de soda.

-e-espera sasuke a donde vas-dijo sakura deteniendo el paso del chico.

-hmp, acaso te interesa tanto saber a donde voy sakura?-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa sexy por que ella menciono su nombre.

- p-pero que rayos estas diciendo, yo interesada en ti no bromees, solo preguntaba- dijo sakura mirando esta vez al gato.

- me voy a mi cuarto, tu deberías volver al tuyo…-dijo sasuke caminando tranquilamente hacia el cuarto pero antes de irse- sa-ku-ri-ta…-dijo en susurro.

Rápidamente paso la noche y sakura se encuentra en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, casi horas de ir al colegio, sakura se movió de costado en su cama y recordó lo sucedido ayer. Su mente estaba lleno de el, su rostro, labios, ojos, todo. Quería saber como era en realidad sasuke uchiha, era acaso el chico amargado frio y descorazonado como imaginaba ella o el chico de ayer uno bueno, gracioso, adorable, con una mirada llena de… deseo que hacia cuestionar a sakura sobre los chicos, pero hay que reconocerlo, su actitud fastidiosa, molesta, creída y arrogante lo hacia verse… lindo y sexy. Sakura se dijo así misma que no se debía enamorar, no quería sentirlo de nuevo, no quería que ningún chico ocupara su corazón, no el, no sasuke.

Algo pesado estaba encima de sakura, y en efecto era tsuki que dormía encima de su pecho, su expresión peluda con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo plácidamente daba ganas de abrasarla fuerte. Sakura se levanto lentamente colocando su gato en la cama para irse temprano a la escuela. Llego mas temprano de lo que creía unos quince minutos antes, pero antes que abriera la puerta escucho extraños ruidos, abrió lentamente para ver que era, la desagradable escena que mejor no hubiera visto.

Sasuke con el pelo desarreglado y la camisa desabotonada completamente besando a Karin contra la pared que aparte la falda desarreglada estaba casi abajo mostrando su ropa interior, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados dándose besos de lengua. Karin rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de sasuke mientras este sobaba los pechos de ella con su mano derecha, haciéndola gemir de placer a Karin. Sakura cerró suavemente la puerta y se fue corriendo al baño de mujeres. Se encerró en el baño, no sabia si gritar de rabia por ver a sasuke con la puta de Karin, sakura decía que no le interesa sasuke y que podría hacer de su vida lo que le plazca con cualquiera, pero en el fondo sentía un poco de envidia. Su barrera había sido dañada por un poco así que paso minutos en arreglarlo, salió del baño y se fue nuevamente al salón, donde a sus amigas y al imbécil de sasuke que la miraba como siempre, se fue hacia las chicas ignorando la mirada de sasuke.

-muy bien chicos como se acuerdan quiero que cada uno nos muestre sus trabajos en frente de la clase y nos digan el titulo de su obra, de que se inspiraron para hacerlo y porque-dijo el profesos Abel de arte.

-hai-respondieron los chicos.

-entonces por cual comenzaremos…que tal usted primero joven inuzuka-dijo Abel-sensei.

Kiba se levanto destapo su trabajo frente a todos

-lo llamo ¨juego de perros¨- dijo kiba a su cuadro de perros jugando basquetbol mientras que uno hacia una encestada en medio del aire- la inspiración viene de mi propia mascota y mi juego favorito.

-muy bien joven kiba de 0 a 10 usted se gano un 6, por los colores cálidos, ahora usted señorita yamanaka-dijo Abel-sensei.

-se llama ¨amigas y vestidos¨-dijo ino mostrando el cuadro en donde aparecían las tres chicas vestidas con diferentes vestidos- lo hice gracias a mis amigas para hacer un recuerdo de ellas.

-oh que hermoso señorita yamanaka, buen uso de las líneas y colores, 8 para usted, el siguiente joven akimichi después la señorita hyuga-dijo el sensei.

- es ¨la cena¨-dijo choji con un montón de manchas de salsa barbacoa con jugo de uvas- inspirado en la cena de hace cinco días.

-esta muy regular joven akimichi dije que podrían usar cualquier cosas pero nunca pensé que usaría comida para pintar 5-dijo sensei.

-e-e-to ¨host club¨-dijo hinata con vergüenza- es el grupo de bishojos que me gusta-eran los chicos del club pintados colorida mente junto con rosas y ojos brillantes.

-muy bonito señorita hyuga que deslumbrante un 8, ahora viene el joven abúrame luego será la señorita shiraoka, el joven nara, hyuga, sabaku, uzumaki y la señorita haruno-dijo Abel.

-¨nuevo mundo¨-dijo sino a su cuadro lleno de insectos esquiando en Patagonia y disfrutando del sol en las islas fiji- por mi gran respeto y afición hacia ellos.

-eh… no tengo palabras con que expresarlo pero le pongo un 6 por el esfuerzo joven aburame –dijo el sensei mirando el extraño cuadro.

-se llama ¨pasión de tango¨-dijo tenten, su cuadro era de una pareja en medio de la playa bailando el tango al atardecer-de una película que paso por cable que me agrado mucho la imagen.

-que bello señorita tenten es sumamente romántico y femenino un 9 por la idea-dijo Abel con lagrimas en los ojos mientras algunos miraban a tenten pensando, ella femenina ni en sueño.

-que molestia… ¨lo que vi¨-dijo shikamaru, su cuadro tenia pintado un fondo celeste lleno de nubes con distintas formas-fue lo que por lo menos me inspiro.

-que bueno joven nara un 7 por eso-dijo sensei.

-¨chica testaruda¨-dijo neji-inspirada de alguien que solo se queja y hace lo que se le de la gana-dijo mientras sostenía el cuadro pintado como si fuera fotografía a tenten.

-a quien le dices testaruda, maricon-dijo tenten a neji con un puño en la mano.

-ala marimacha que me esta hablando ahora –dijo neji haciendo lo mismo que tenten.

-chicos cálmense y neji no te pongo mas que 6 por hacer una pintura que baje la autoestima de la señorita.

-ha-dijo tenten a neji-te lo mereces.

-cállate comelona- dijo neji a tenten con una expresión de demonio.

-mi pintura se titula ¨mente en blanco¨-dijo tranquilamente gaara- una inspiración que nadie lo comprendería hasta que se acabe la existencia del ser- gaara pinto el cuadro completamente de color negro.

-joven sabaku, si dice que su mente esta en blanco por que lo pinta de negro-dijo sensei.

-por que no tenia color blanco para pintarlo, así que era mejor el color negro, aparte es mi color favorito-dijo gaara sin emoción.

-pero los cuadros ya vienen blancos y si lo pinto de negro por que no lo puso mente en negro-dijo sensei a gaara.

-por que no suena bien… -dijo gaara mientras todos lo miraban con expresión de que diablos.

-bueno no es tan colorido, parece una inspiración pobre, pero su psicología es muy extensa para el concepto de su pintura así que le pongo un 6.

-¨ godness¨- dijo sasuke, en su cuadro estaba pintado una chica casi desnuda con cabello fucsia destiñéndose hasta rosa claro que es observada por un puma de ojos negros-una chica que atrajo la atención del animal

-genial joven uchiha, la mujer del cuadro es toda una hermosura casi como el nacimiento de Venus, un 8 por ella-dijo Abel sensei.

-¡ahora yo!, ¡ahora yo!, mi cuadro se llama ¨El gran naruto uzumaki¨-el planeaba pintar una batalla de el contra ninjas, pero como naruto no es tan gran artista mas bien el cuadro parecía personitas palitos – a que es genial dattebayo!-grito emocionado naruto.

-mmm… creo que le pongo un 4 por las líneas casi bien dibujadas joven uzumaki-dijo Abel-sensei tratando de descifrar que era la extraña pintura.

-¡que! No puede ser-dijo naruto con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-bueno el miso se llama ¨Nadeshico¨- la pintura de sakura era la de una chica que vestía un vestido de negro con detalles blancos y rosa, el cabello color negro con algo de plateado con piel blanca y labios y ojos de color rojo. Sentada en una silla con un gato, ella miraba la luna atreves de la ventana- es de alguien que conozco y por eso la pinte.

-debo decir que su pintura es toda una obra espectacular, bravo señorita haruno, se ha ganado un 10 por los detalles y el colorido opaco-dijo el sensei muy feliz.

Pero a sasuke no lo dejo feliz, este se quedo viendo su pintura, la chica del recuadro era exactamente a la ilusión que vio sasuke o que este pensaba, como es que ella lo dibujo, tan igual lo dejo bastante intrigado. Después de clases sasuke dijo a su grupo de amigos que se fueran al gimnasio antes de el.

-sakura necesito hablar contigo y en privado-dijo seriamente sasuke.

-piérdete uchiha, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo-dijo enojada sakura.

-oye por que estas molesta conmigo sakura-dijo sasuke que no sabia la razón de su actitud- creí que éramos amigos.

-tu lo dijiste éramos, tiempo pasado-dijo sakura- lárgate ya uchiha.

-yo no me largo de ningún lado-dijo molesto sasuke, este toma su mano y la jala hacia otro lado-tienes que escucharme quieras o no.

-pues no te diré nada baka- dijo sakura tratando de forcejear pero este era mas fuerte cuando estaba molesto-ya suéltame.

-no hasta que me escuches- dijo sasuke- ahora dime que te pasa, por que estas enojada ahora sakura- dijo este mientras la miraba.

-no te importa uchiha-dijo esta volteando su rostro.

-¡claro que me importa sakura, deja de ser tan testaruda y comienza a hablar!-grito furioso sasuke por la actitud de sakura-¡dime que he hecho yo para que estés así!

-¡que eres un mal nacido, imbécil que se besa con cualquier puta barata en cualquier lado, no importa si haya gente mirando o no!-sakura libero todo lo que tenia bien guardado.

-que dices no te entiendo nada-dijo sasuke que no sabia lo que decía sakura.

-ha que no entiendes dices-dijo sakura en tono de sarcasmo- te digo que la próxima vez que intentes tener relaciones con putas no lo hagas en la escuela, hazlo en tu cuarto, en el cuarto de ella o en donde chucha sea, no muestren su deseo de procrear en lugares públicos, ¡das asco uchiha!-grito furiosa y todo lo que tenia pensado sakura.

-ahh con que era eso-dijo sasuke sobre lo de Karin-y tú nos viste en ese momento, no es así-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa sensual.

- y que si lo vi- dijo sakura cesantemente ante la mirada de este.

-¿celosa sakura?, es por eso que te enojaste, déjame aclarártelo sakura lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era…-pero no pudo continuar ya que sakura comenzó a hablar.

-no tienes nada de que aclararme sasuke, no necesito que me expliques las posiciones en las que hiciste con ella, o como lo disfrutaste-dijo sakura con dolor en el pecho, no quería hablar con sasuke se sentía traicionada-déjame a solas, no quiero verte.

-espera sakura no es lo que piensas-dijo este sujetando las manos de sakura para que no se fuera-lo que viste no es lo que piensas.

-¡ha ahora me vas a decir que estoy ciega!-dijo sakura queriendo empujar a este, no quería ser débil, no quería enamorarse.

-no seas tonta sakura la verdad yo-dijo sasuke mientras la miraba feliz por que ella sentía celos por el.

-¡y ahora me dices que soy tonta!-dijo sakura que volteo su rostro, se sentía desprotegida antes su mirada feliz.

-rayos sakura, por los cielos déjame hablar- grito sasuke-la verdad yo, le aclare a Karin que no somos nada, que dejara de molestarme por eso ella me pidió algo como ultimo favor y me descontrole por un momento, pero no llegamos a tan lejos-dijo sasuke triste tratando de animar un poco las cosas.

-por que me tratas de explicar, lo que hagas con alguien no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no soy nada tuyo, solo tu amiga-a sakura se le estrujo el corazón, sintió un dolor inmenso al decir lo ultimo, la verdad ella quería ser algo mas pero no podía, sakura es demasiado orgullosa.

-es verdad no somos nada aun, solo amigos por que tu lo dijiste-dijo sasuke un poco triste, la verdad este no quería ser solo un amigo mas de sakura-espero que no estés enojada ahora-dijo sasuke mostrando una mirada de arrepentimiento, el cual sakura lo puedo ver muy bien que este decía ser verdad.

Me ha dicho la verdad aunque la verdad duela, será mejor que solo actué como si no fuera gran cosa, sasuke aunque mi corazón no se recupere por el antiguo dolor, tratare de ser compresiva y buena contigo, no quiero que el resentimiento y el enojo me corrompan.

-no estoy enojada contigo, al contrario, confiaste en mi lo suficiente como para explicarme claramente, las cosas-dijo sakura con la cabeza pensativa hacia abajo-así que, gracias, por confiar en mi-dijo esta levantando lentamente la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa cálida que indicaba verdad y confianza.

Sasuke se estremeció al ver la dulce expresión de sakura, cualquier chica loca por el hubiera dicho que se vengaría, que le haría sufrí, que el es un imbécil según el de lo que hizo y cosas así, pero ella no, se calmo y pensó con la cabeza fría. Lo dijo de una manera muy madura, si conociera a sakura diría que aunque ella se ve como 15 tiene mente de 30, cuantas ganas deseaba estar con ella.

-bueno, sasuke yo ya me tengo que ir con las chicas, nos… vemos-dijo sakura

Antes de irse sasuke tomo su mano de nuevo haciendo que ella volteara hacia el para decirle que pasaba. Sasuke fue muy rápido que se acerco a sakura antes que preguntara, su rostro estaba frente a frente de ella y con un movimiento veloz este apego sus labios a los de ella, cerrando sus ojos y sakura también momentáneamente, eran mas de 10 segundos que pasaban para un beso corto, sasuke se separo lentamente y sakura se quedo pasmada sin creer lo que paso, sasuke levanto su mano izquierda lentamente hacia la mejilla de sakura para acariciarla, su miraba parecía llena de ternura aunque estuviera negra, mientras que sakura seguía sin poder decir nada. Se miraban el uno al otro hasta que sakura recupero conciencia y se fue sin dirigir palabra alguna.

-me convertiste en un débil… -dijo sasuke que se quedo viendo a la peli rosa irse- sakura, que me hiciste.

continuara...

* * *

weno hoy me fui a ver mi excolegio... voy a extrañar a mis amigos cuando me valla a vivir sola

pero tengo que ser fuerte e independiente, viva las mujeres!!! XD


	9. ¡i’m a sweet kitty, so love me!

Este capitulo es comico y lleno de palagras para mayores de 15, asi que te recomiendo no leerla si eres menor de edad, pero como a nadie le importa y ya sabes que eres muy listo(a) con mente madura, lee si quieres :D

hoy dia vi el capitulo del manga de naruto en ingles y hinata se le confieza a naruto!! que lindo, lastima que el malo la golpeo, haciendo que se chocara la cabeza y le dierra hemorrajia, se quedo tierda en la tierra y naruto se combirtio en el kyubi.

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o titulo del flash back no mas._

_**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

-me convertiste en un débil… -dijo sasuke que se quedo viendo a la peli rosa irse- sakura, que me hiciste.

* * *

**Capitulo Nº 9: ¡i'm a sweet kitty, so love me! **

_Mi corazón latía a mil por horas, tan rojas como el tomate estaban mis mejillas, estúpido sasuke que te da el derecho de besarme, sakura no te dejes engañar ahora esta usando una táctica para confundir tu cerebro, pero al diablo por un momento su cerebro si que besa bien. No sakura, no caigas, levántate y ve ahora con las demás chicas que estamos libres de no hacer nada por la tarde... hablando de eso debo inscribirme en un club, es necesario para el currículo escolar así que luego elegiré alguno que me interese con hinata._

Pero cuando sakura iba hacia ellas, Karin se presento con su grupito de chicas en medio del pasillo publico entre mucha gente la cual se quedaron viendo como el grupo de zorras rodeaban a sakura y la líder Karin-plástica se ponía al frente de estas.

-¿hey tu nombre es haruno sakura, mosquita muerta?- pregunto Karin como si fuera la reina, claro esta se cree porque ha ganado cinco veces consecutivas el concurso de belleza Ms. Holy Hill.

-si lo es y el tuyo era… chica silicona, lo sabia es obvio- dijo sakura fríamente con una mirándola como si dijera largo.

-maldita estúpida fea-teñida de rosa-dijo Karin con un tonito de esas chicas que hablan con nariz tapada súper exageradas- osea aléjate de mi sasukesito-kun ok, no quiero verte cerca de el ni un solo centímetro chica hueca.

-hay osea aléjate de mi sasukesito-kun y bla bla bla-dijo sakura imitando de una manera molesta a Karin- me llega lo que tu señorita ¨perfecta¨, hagas o digas con el- sakura seguía tranquila como si no le importara nada.

-sabes que escuche de ti mosca muerta dicen que tu madre es igualita a ti, de anoréxica-dijo Karin burlándose de la madre de sakura, en frente a toda las personas presentes que algunos eran sempais y otros de su mismo grado o menor, las únicas que se rieron fueron el grupito de la zorra.

-ahh, con que ahora aremos un concurso de quien insulta a las madres-dijo sakura con calma moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha haciendo que esta sonara por los huesos-bien aquí va la tuya, Tu madre es tan gorda que su último pedo se midió en la escala de Richter.

Se escucharon un pshh, jijis bajitos y otros murmullos por el insulto que le propino sakura a Karin.

-a si, pues cuando tu madre come tanta ¨fibra¨ tiene que hacer el dos en dos retretes dahh… -dijo Karin con el mismo tono de nariz tapada con su mano en la frente formando una L de loser que significa perdedora y solo su grupito se rio de ella.

-Debe de ser terrible no saber quien es tu verdadero padre-dijo sakura sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba sus manos mirando a Karin como si tuviera lastima - creo que deberías empezar a mirar los nombres que aparecen en los cheques que trae tu madre a casa.

-sabias que a tu madre la confunden con Pamela Anderson por los flotadores que tiene por delante-dijo Karin.

******-**A cuánto cobra en dólar tu madre-dijo sakura- por que dicen los viejos que en el teletroka esta como a 200 dólares, o espera- dijo como si se diera cuenta-son 199.9 dólares mas barato que la tuya.

-¡maldita! Pues tu madre es…-Karin no pudo terminar por que en seguida sakura comenzó a hablar

-a tu madre le convirtieron en una combinación de Melanie GriffithyJoan Rivers, igualita de rostro estirado como Melani y a los setenta como Joan, hm-dijo sakura con aires de victoria.

-tu…-pero todavía seguía sakura.

******-**si te quisiera insultar de verdad, me haría una escalera con los huesos de tu puta madre para cagarme encima de toda tu jodida descendencia, jajá como la vez-dijo sakura con su mano haciendo una L en su frente, todos reían a carcajadas mientras que un grupo de chicas amigas de sakura pasaba.

-sasuke creo que hay mucho alboroto por aquí- dijo naruto al ver el tumulto rodear-que estará pasando por ahí- movía su cabeza de un lado para otro hasta que pudo divisar las personas metidas.

-hmp, déjalo ya naruto no me interesa-dijo sasuke que se iba por otro lado.

-parece ser Karin con su grupo de divinas-dijo naruto para ver mas lo que ocurría-hablando con lo que parece ser una chica.

-ha, la compadezco-dijo sasuke por un lado.

-la chica tiene cabello rosa y parece ser sakura hay que ayu…-pero no puedo continuar sasuke se dirigía velozmente a ver lo que sucedía con sakura y este fue seguido por su grupo de popular boys

-grr… -gruñía de enojo Karin- ¡me las vas a pagar fea barata!

Karin se preparo para golpearla, hizo a su mano un puño y corrió hacia donde estaba sakura, pero antes de que llegara sakura solo dijo un hmp, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de no me hagas reir, las manos de sakura se movían en cámara lenta, doblando su muñeca izquierda por arriba, poniendo la otra mano hacia atrás y moviéndose a un lado minutos antes de que Karin saltara para atacar, Karin no lo podía ver era tan rápida como el tigre, sakura movió rápidamente su pie haciendo que Karin tropezara saltando casi chocando contra el suelo mientras caía en el aire pero la mano izquierda de sakura doblo un poco y agarro rápidamente la mano derecha de Karin, su mirada parecía inexpresiva. La jalo con una gran fuerza que esta salió volando hacia una de las chicas de su grupito.

-mal…dición, ¡a ella chicas!-dijo Karin que se levantaba encima de otra chica, sobando su parte lastimada.

Tan rápido como dijo Karin las cinco chicas que estaban paradas rodearon rápidamente a sakura, que una iba viniendo dando una patada voladora y otra con un puño hacia su cabeza, sakura levanto primero su pie izquierdo y luego el derecho saltando y girando unos 360 grados con las rodillas casi pegada a su pecho que en fracción de segundos la chica de la patada choco contra la otra recibiendo un golpe fuerte en el estomago, la otra chica recibió una patada en el mismo lugar, ambas quedaron echadas en el piso con los brazos en la panza sufriendo de dolor y sakura cayo elegantemente, poniendo primero su pie derecho luego del otro por detrás y su cabello caía lentamente a su lugar normal. La tres sobrantes vinieron saltando con lapiceros puntiagudos directo a su rostro, los demás se quedaron quietos viendo la pelea justo cuando los chicos llegaron.

-¡sakura!-grito sasuke intentando pasar por la gente.

-esto te costara un ojo maltita, ¡ja, ja, ja!- dijo Karin riendo como loca en espera del final.

Sakura se levanto y en sus ojos apareció un destello brillante de luz, instantáneamente sakura salto alto que las tres detuvieron en espera a que ella aterrizara, sakura ya con los pies en la tierra, la tercera corría donde sakura para hacer una envestida, sakura levanto sus manos hacia arriba, doblo su espalda hacia atrás colocando sus manos en el suelo, su pie izquierdo estaba en el suelo y levanto rápidamente la otra haciendo que esta golpeara el cuello de la que envestía, sakura levanto ambas piernas para adelante inmediatamente otra aprovecho que ella tenia inutilizado los brazos así que se agacho un poco y fue corriendo contra su estomago, antes de que sakura recibiera un golpe ella envistió primero con la pierna izquierda el hombro de esta y con la otra pierna la cara. La ultima venia seguida de la otra que cayo hacia sakura, pero no se fijo que ella era tan flexible como una serpiente, aunque sakura seguía en posición de arco con el estomago para afuera, movió su pie derecho para golpear contra el derecho de la otra que venia, esta se coloco por detrás y sakura con un pie en el aire se impulso rápidamente con los brazos para volver a su forma erguida, doblo las rodillas y agarro ambas manos de la quinta adversaria, jalo con algo de fuerza a esta haciéndola elevar hacia arriba, después la soltó y sakura salto súper alto, colocándose encima, dio medio giro rápido que le metió una patada relampagueante contra el estomago, esta salió cayendo en la parte superior hacia Karin, mientras que ambas se golpearan y cayeran noqueadas en el suelo, sakura caía como una garza con su pie derecho estirado, la otra doblada, ambas piernas formaran un 4, sus manos semi levantadas a los costados. Su falda que elevada movía sin mostrase nada y con su cabeza mirando hacia arriba haciendo que su cabello callera con la misma gracias, ella toco el suelo rápidamente, estiro la pierna doblada para un lado y levanto una mano para acomodar su cabello.

-mmm… eso es todo-dijo sakura sin emoción y sin ningún sudor de cansancio.

Sakura miraba como si fuera poca cosa lo que hizo, las grandiosas piruetas en el aire, la patada relampagueante, tan rápida como el tigre, flexible como la serpiente, elegante como la gruya o garza y con reflejos de una mantis religiosa, su interior chi se canaliza con gran pureza de espíritu, a pesar de su frágil cuerpo de mujer, como es que sakura era experta en algunos estilos de artes marciales.

-¿sa-sa-sakura estas bien?-dijo ino que venia desde el otro lado del pasillo para ver lo que pasaba y cuando vio que sakura estaba con Karin se preocupo que saliera dañada.

-a ino, no es nada-dijo sakura fresca como una lechuga.

- ¿como hiciste esos movimientos tan raros, de donde los aprendiste y ¡dímelo ahora!?-grito histérica ino que zarandeaba a sakura por los hombros.

-esta bien ino, ¿pero podrías soltarme para poderte lo explicar?-pregunto sakura que se mareo poco por la sacudida- bueno todo comenzó cuando viajaba de pequeña después de conocer a gaara, mi madre se aburría estar sin hacer nada y como mi padre no se oponía a ninguna cosa que ella hacia, pues ella me llevo en un viaje por el mundo y había llegado a un templo donde unos mojes budista shaolin, me enseñaron el poder interno del taoísmo este término(Tao o Dao), suele ser interpretado como "vía" o "camino", más bien podría entenderse como "intuición, sensibilidad, espontaneidad, vida" o de manera más abstracta como "sentido"; y algo de historia manchú, por eso recibí el nombre de Nuyán thec dao que significaba algo como ¨mujer de sentido¨ en el chino antiguo.

-¡que locas aventuras tuviste de pequeña!-grito ino como madre preocupada por las cosas que hacían sus hijos

-bueno tuve muchas aventuras ya que mi padre no puso contra con lo de que mi madre viajara conmigo a todas partes del mundo, la verdad ni sabes todavía las muchas cosas que aprendí e hice durante el viaje-dijo sakura feliz de recordar los buenos tiempos.

-sakura luego me lo dirás, por que aquí hay mucha gente dispuesta a divulgar sobre ti así que vámonos-dijo ino que llevaba a sakura hasta la enfermería para asegurarse de que no recibió ningún daño.

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados, sakura venció al grupo de zorras armadas en un pestañar, la pelea casi les quita el aliento, la mayoría de los que vieron victoreaban a sakura por la pelea aplastante contra Karin y sus tipas-divas.

-¡banzai, banzai!-se escuchaba el gritoneo desde lejos así que pronto otra noticia se correrá como el viento.

- Ah, ah… ¡viste eso sasuke, ella le dio un paw, después un chop en el aire y kaboon al final!- dijo emocionado naruto.

-increíble- dijo neji observando y analizando la escena de la lucha.

-…-sasuke se quedo en silencio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, pero volvió a su forma normal, ahora debía saber que fue lo que hizo de pequeña sakura.

-y como siempre seguro que gaara sabe todo sobre su one-chan, así que luego nos los dirá-dijo kiba mirando a gaara esperando a que este aceptara.

-¿porqué debería hacerlo?-dijo como si nada gaara.

-pues resulta que sasuke esta muy ¨interesado¨ en ella y de todas formas el te hubiera obligado a que dijeras.

-lo pensare… después de las practicas de basquetbol que tenemos hoy-dijo gaara que se iba como flash a la cancha de basquetbol.

Momentos después que sakura les decía a sus amigas que ella no estaba mal, así que caminaron todas juntas dentro de la escuela.

-mira es ella quien venció la pelea entre el grupo de Karin-hime –dijeron unos chicos que observaban de lejos.

- en serio sakura no puedo creer que le hiciste eso a la Karin, con unos raros trucos de kung fu y una patada voladora, por favor me lo enseñaras, di que si anda no seas malita- dijo tenten que le rogaba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-una pregunta, porqué a esa tipa le dicen hime- si no es parte de la realeza, por que no lo parece- dijo sakura con una expresión de asco al mencionar el nombre.

-pues veraz aquí en el colegio cada año hay un concurso de Ms. Holy Hill el cual es muy famosa y tal evento lo pasan por tv, la ganadora del concurso recibe la tiara de princesa del año y por eso muchos les dicen así a Karin-puta teñida.

-ya veo- dijo sakura que se imagino como obviamente Karin ganaba por trampa el concurso.

-¡sakura-sempai!, -¡sakura-sempai!-dijeron chicos y chicas de 2 grados menores que ella- ¡me firmarías mi libro de firmas! –Decía una chica- a mi este recuadro con tu foto en la que ganaste la pelea-dijo un chico- yo quiero que me firmes la cara sakura-sempai- dijo una muy emocionada- ¡nos firmaras las cosas!- dijeron a todo el volumen el grupo agitando cada uno un marcador indeleble.

-valla sakura te hiciste muy famosa como yakie chan- dijo ino por los admiradores recientes.

-je, je- dijo sakura- bueno chicos a que cosa les firmo-dijo sakura agarrando un marcador para comenzar a firmar.

-¡Kya sasuke-taicho! Corre-grito una chica.

-que fue eso-pregunto sakura después de terminar con las firmas.

-debe ser el entrenamiento de basquetbol donde naruto-kun practica con los otros titulares popular boys- dijo hinata pero luego se tapo la boca.

-hinata estas muy informada de las acciones que hacen los popular boys o mejor dicho de ¨naruto-kun¨-dijeron tenten y ino con miradas de te atrapamos a hinata.

-n-no e-es lo qu-e cree-n y-o solo lo digo nada mas- dijo hinata con cara de tomate.

-bueno vamos a ver como les van a ellos-dijo sakura que se fue caminando hacia las canchas de practica del equipo.

Neji dribleaba la pelota, un chico del equipo de substitutos venia frente a el, se detiene frente a el, agarra la pelota y da un giro veloz para esquivar a su rival, luego lo lanza a gaara. El va corriendo mientras driblea la pelota, dos de los substitutos viene uno delante y otro para atrás, así que gaara flexiono un poco las rodillas y agarro con las dos manos la pelota para dar un gran salto de dos metros, y en el medio del aire gaara lo lanzo hacia una esquina en la que nadie estaba cuidando, pero antes de lanzar la pelota dio una señal de mirada a kiba. Este con gran velocidad como la de perro en caza, zigzagueaba pasando a los otros substitutos que iban tras la pelota, llegando primero que ellos en atraparla, dio una señal de ojos a naruto antes de elevar la pelota por los aires. Naruto que estaba bloqueado por tres jugadores este rápidamente capto la señal de kiba, rio por un momento que después los jugadores vieron desaparecer en medio de ellos a naruto, como si fuera un jutsu ninja, pero no fue así, naruto solo había saltado súper alto por metro y medio encima de sus cabezas, atrapo el balón y lo apunto hacia la canasta con fuerza, la pelota se dirigió hacia la canasta del otro equipo que choco contra el tablero cayendo hacia la izquierda. Todo el equipo de sustitutos fue tras la pelota que caía en su territorio pensando en una oportunidad de ganar puntos pero como la velocidad de la luz, sasuke ya estaba debajo del tablero contrincante, agarro la pelota y dio unos dribleos retrocediendo el tablero, los cinco chicos fueron corriendo tras la pelota rodeando por todos los lados a sasuke, pero antes que ellos pudieran agarrar la pelota sasuke salto con tanta fuerza, velocidad y facilidad cerca del tablero que metió el balón dentro de la red con fuerza y sasuke se colgó del aro haciendo un slam dunk.

-¡genial sasuke-sama!- grito su fan.

-los popular boy son los máximo- grito otra.

-¡popular boys!, ¡popular boys!, ¡popular boys!, ¡popular boys!- gritaban de las cien chicas que eran sus diferentes fans.

-aun paso que soy la chica de sasuke-kun, osea novia y ustedes no-dijo la maldita de Karin que caminaba sensualmente, haciendo babear al equipo de jugadores substitutos y enojar las fans de sasuke.

-karin-hime esta muy sexy como siempre- gritaba un chico substituto.

- ¡karin-hime!, ¡karin-hime!-la alababan el grupo de idiotas substitutos a la estúpida de Karin.

-jo, jo, jo- rio Karin con su mano tras de su mentón, caminando entre los no tan populares como si fuera famosa- si lo se, pero es una lastima pues yo soy únicamente para sasuke, jo, jo- volvió a reír como papa Noel, solo que papa Noel es mucho mas buena persona aunque este gordo.

Sasuke volteo donde la entrada y escucho a la persona que quería ver, bajo del aro junto a sus amigos. Dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, con lucecitas y todo que las fans correaban sangre por la nariz de amor.

-sasuke esa sonrisa que me das es tan sexy- dijo Karin a sasuke- cariñito, aquí esta tu querida novia- dijo karin abriendo los brazos y caminando como si estuviera en pasarela.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la chica que venia guiado por su bella voz.

- lo siento sasuke-kun-dijo Karin casi cerca y frente de sasuke- hoy día una inútil estúpida se me cruzo en el camino y yo…

Sasuke esquivo el abrazo, y se fue en dirección de las espectadoras en espera a que ellas se hicieran a un lado. Cuando lo hicieron enseguida se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada y puso su espalda contra la pared cerca de la puerta cruzando los brazos, en espera de algo. Se escucharon unos pasos que llegaban por la puerta y una conversación de cuatro chicas. Todos observaban a sasuke con gran sorpresa y se preguntaban por quien esperaba sasuke. La primera en entrar fue una chica de ojos verdes antes que sus amigas.

-hmp- dijo sasuke que abrió los brazos, puso su mano izquierda en la pared y la otra en sus caderas de hombre - que haces por aquí, sakura- dijo mirándola fijamente, cara a cara, como si estuviera a punto de besarla por la cercanía que este puso.

-que rayos haces, sasuke-dijo sakura que le vio como si fuera bicho raro en el buen sentido.

-nada, solo esperando a que vinieras, baby- dijo sasuke seductoramente a sakura.

-que droga te abras fumado pedazo de imbécil- dijo ella que se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía y la forma como hablaba sasuke tan varonil.

-una muy especial, tal dulce como el cerezo, marca haruno sakura- dijo sasuke que miraba con ojos de conquistador a sakura y lamiéndose los labios como si hubiera comido algo exquisito.

El corazón de sakura golpeó fuerte su pecho, sasuke nunca dejaría de ser tan molesto con ella y a la vez deseable, hablando de molestia, sakura miro hacia su alrededor, mucha gente que los miraba con la boca abierta de sorpresa, otros de envidia y una de furia.

-maldita cabeza de chicle, como te atreves a venir hasta aquí mostrando tu fea presencia-grito colérica Karin- ¡sasuke es mío escuchaste eso perra! No vengas hasta acá creyendo que eres genial y bonita-dijo apuntando con su dedo a sakura.

-no soy una estúpida perra como tu- dijo sakura como sin importancia- y una cosa sasuke no es mío y tampoco de nadie, no tienes derecho a decir que te pertenece sin que el lo quiera de verdad- dijo sakura a Karin con una mirada fría- mujer arpía.

-chicle si que eres molesta, vete a vender tus pobres palabras en un mercado-dijo Karin a sakura poniendo esta una mirada retadora.

-Karin sabias que, llamo el conserje, dijo que por favor le devolvieras su trapeador sucio que tienes por cabello, por que lo necesita para limpiar el vomito que produces al tratar de decir cosas buenas- dijo sakura sacando su lengua de venganza.

-¡como te atreves sucia chicle!- dijo Karin acariciando su **lindo** cabello- escuchaste eso sasuke amor, has algo con esta maldita mujerzuela, no ves que me esta insultando- pidió Karin a sasuke.

-si dijo perfectamente que tu cabello es trapeador- dijo sasuke- hmp- sasuke agarro delicadamente la mano de sakura, y le dio un abraso de oso a ella enfrente de Karin y de todos.

-sasuke, no dije que hicieras eso, ¡suéltala de inmediato!-grito como loca Karin.

Sakura pudo ver en los ojos de sasuke que estos decían que le siguiera la corriente, harían una actuación para molestar a Karin y así se fuera molesta dejándolos en paz, ella dijo un si moviendo la cabeza y prosiguió diciendo.

-sasuke caramelito por que el abraso tan repentino-dijo sakura que lo abrazaba y ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-es que tendía tantos deseos de verte nena, no sabes como la pace mal sin ti durante todo esta tarde-dijo sasuke agarrando cuidadosamente uno de los mechones rosa para besarlos.

-sakura querida quiero preguntarte algo-dijo sasuke mientras acariciaba el cabello de sakura- conoces cual es el nombre de la señorita que esta aquí presente mirándonos.

-¿era una señorita?-dijo sakura mirando a Karin- pensé que era solamente una señora vieja cuernuda-dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón, ¿como es que se llamaba esta?- dijo sasuke agarrando la cara de sakura y frotando su nariz con ella.

-hay sasuke-kun eres tan tierno conmigo-dijo sakura deteniendo el acto de este y comenzó a hacer circulitos en el pecho de el- creo que se llamaba carlín, mari, dandi- sakura puso un dedo en sus labios como si estuviera pensando-mmm tenia una K.

-kati, wiki- dijo sasuke tratando de adivinar.

-no era… no lo ce-dijo sakura que hizo una pausa- cual era tu nombre vieja cuernuda- pregunto sakura a Karin.

-estúpida perra aléjate de el- dijo Karin que venia a separarlos- sasuke me pertenece y de nadie mas- le grito a sakura.

-a quien le dices eso anciana -dijo sasuke con una mirada fría- la única que me interesa es sakura, yo no ando con descerebradas como usted- dijo sasuke apuntando a Karin.

-sasuke-kun ya me acorde como era su maldito nombre-dijo sakura fingiendo alegría- Karin con apellido pornera-gemela-de-Paris-Hilton.

-que bien le queda el nombre que le pusieron-dijo sasuke mirando a sakura entre sus brazos- eres tan lista, inteligente, buena, linda y por supuesto mucho mejor que la plástica gemela-dijo sasuke meciéndose mientras abrazaba a sakura.

-y ahora que hacemos sasuke-kun, la rara nos mira feo-dijo sakura con preocupación.

-no te preocupes sakura, yo te protegeré de la bestia, si la ignoramos seguro que se ira- dijo meloso sasuke.

-hay sasuke-kun por eso te quiero mi valiente, dulce y apuesto príncipe- dijo sakura abrazándolo con fuerza y levantando el pie.

-y yo a ti mi sakura, mi perfecta, alegre y especial princesa-dijo sasuke poniendo un brazo por la espalda de sakura y otra acariciando su cabeza.

-maldita chicle, esto me las pagaras, me vengare de lo que hiciste -dijo jurándolo algún día Karin a sakura- sasuke ya veraz tu serás mío y solo mío-dijo esta a sasuke que lo miraba con odio- vámonos chicas, se acabo la diversión- dijo haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos- aléjense de mi camino gente pobre- dijo Karin a los espectadores que miraron con diversión la humillación publica de Karin.

-muy bien ya se acabo el teatrito cursi, ahora suéltame sasuke-ordeno sakura volviendo su voz tranquila.

-que pena- dijo sasuke como si lo lamentara de verdad, pero en el fondo si-sakura quiero hablar contigo una cosa -dijo sasuke cerca de la oreja de sakura- pero antes… ¡todos váyanse ya a otro lado se acabo la función, los únicos que se quedan son el equipo titular de basquetbol! Y por supuesto sakura-dijo sasuke a toda la gente.

-hey un momento tu no me das ordenes princesito, yo me quedo junto con ella-dijo tenten con una mirada penetrante.

-yo también, si tenten y sakura se quedan yo me quedo-dijo ino que levantando la mano- y hinata también.

-ss-i- dijo hinata escondiendo su cara.

-como quieran- dijo sasuke a las amigas de sakura- vámonos a otro lado- dijo al resto del equipo.

Sasuke caminaba primero afuera seguido de sakura a su lado, tenten que caminaba como si fuera un concurso contra neji, luego venia gaara, en su detrás estaba kiba junto con ino y al ultimo naruto tratando de hablar a hinata pero ella solo respondía oraciones costas y nerviosas.

-dispara ya tu pregunta sasuke, me aburre escuchar tu silencio-dijo sakura queriendo que apresurara.

-esa pintura de la tarea que pintaste, de donde viste esa imagen-pregunto directamente sasuke.

-no te lo puedo decir-contesto sakura.

-¿que no me lo puedes decir?-se pregunto sasuke- porqué no sakura.

-secreto sasuke-dijo sakura- es un secreto.

-con que no me lo dirás-dijo sasuke-sabes que te obligare a decirlo sakura, de alguna manera me lo contaras y…

-¡oye sasuke! Me muero de hambre, quiero algo de comer, nos vamos al comedor ya- grito el rubio.

-hay mucha gente molesta ahí naruto-dijo aburrido sasuke a naruto.

-por fa, me muero de hambre, si no como algo ahora te juro que morderé tu cabeza llena de gel- dijo naruto sobando el estomago.

-en nuestro dormitorio tenemos una cocina inmensa podría preparar algo para comer si gustas naruto-kun –dijo sakura con una linda sonrisa.

-¡gracias sakura-chan eres toda un ángel dattebayo!- grito naruto eufórico.

-hmp-sasuke miro celoso de celos a naruto-no molestes naruto, vete a comprar algo de la maquina expendedora de dulces.

-pero nunca me llena el estomago, además no traigo en estos momentos dinero-dijo naruto lamentándose a sasuke.

-¡esta decidido entonces, todos al dormitorio de sakura para comer!-dijo ino al grupo.

-me parece bien-dijo neji.

-muchas gracias sakura-dijo kiba.

-bien-dijo tranquilito gaara.

-e-esta bien-dijo hinata.

-hmp- bufo sasuke.

-¡espero que sea delicioso!-grito naruto con baba escurriendo.

-genial comida echa por sakura-dijo tenten alegre.

-muy bien esta decidido, espero que no te molestes por la petición sakura-dijo ino juntando sus palmas.

-por mi esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo sakura.

-¡bien chicos, todos al dormitorio de sakura!-dijo ino con emoción- ¡pero antes los que quieran comer tendrán que ayudar en algo con la cocina!-grito mientras jalo a todo el grupo hacia la cocina.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al dormitorio de sakura se desviaron y se retrasaron por culpa de naruto que se quejaba, sasuke que insultaba al hambriento y las peleas de estos que al final llegaron como a las seis de la tarde. Al fin cuando llegaron hinata busco el interruptor para encender las luces y el lugar se ilumino completamente con una hermosa luz blanca y cobriza.

La cocina era muy grande, seis congeladores grandes llenos de toda clase de ingredientes que necesitaban refrigerarse, cuatro estantes a la derecha e izquierda, llena también de comida. Los platos, cubiertos y vasos estaban en los cajones de abajo del estante izquierdo, 3 fregaderos cerca de la ventana y una maquina lavaplatos al costado de estos. Los utensilios de cocina estaban en dos armarios anchos debajo del estante derecho cerca a los tres hornos modernos hechos de titanio marca japonesa, 3 cocinas eléctricas en medio de la cocina y al lado una gran mesa de metal con cajones y puertas llenas de cuchillos, instrumentos de cocina, libros de recetas, maquinas batidoras, etc. y aun lado unas sillas de metal. La decoración era simple paredes con losetas de marfil color cobriza con detalles, el piso era de mármol, y en la pared había un conducto de basura. Todos llevaban puestos delantales algunos con adornos, figuritas y otro con frases y figuritas.

-¡que carajos es esto tenten!-grito neji a tenten apuntando su delantal puesto.

-es un delantal genio-contesto simplemente tenten.

-ya lo se, bruta- dijo neji-¡lo que digo es por que llevo puesto un delantal rosa con corazoncitos, y estrellitas!

-neji, ese color te queda perfecto que combina con tus ojos, ja, ja-dijo sarcástica tenten.

-el mío no esta mal es de color naranja claro y tiene limones amarillos y verdes estampados-dijo alegremente naruto.

-no hables idiota que el mío es peor, dice que soy la mujer perfecta para la cocina y esta en lila, asco-dijo kiba dándole un golpe a naruto.

-al menos alégrate que el tuyo no sea uno de color pastel con cintas y listones de color fucsia, diciendo en el medio del delantal que eres puca en busca de tu amado garu, como lo lleva puesto sasuke… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-dijo este explotando de la risa al ver el delantal que llevaba puesto sasuke.

-naruto, acaso quieres morir hoy- dijo sasuke agarrando un cuchillo, poniendo una cara de demonio con cuernos y ojos rojos, con un fondo de llamas infernales.

-¡discúlpame!, ¡discúlpame! Perdona me la vida oh gran kami-sama – dijo naruto con gotas de sudor mientras alababa arrodillándose al demonio por su vida.

-oigan, oigan chicos no exageren todos se ven geniales- dijo sakura con una feliz sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado de gaara- observen completamente a este chico-dijo sakura tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡si tienes razón sakura!-dijo ino con un vestido elegante de lentejuelas y agarrando un micrófono de quien sabe donde diablos saco.  
-¡luces!-chasqueo los dedos ino y las luces se apagaron repentinamente, dejando a oscuras el lugar luego-¡sonido de fondo!- ino chasqueo sus dedos y entonces comenzó una musiquita de soy una chica barbie- ¡tenten no ese fondo!-dijo ino, y tenten pulso otro botón, saliendo una música bajita como el ending de naruto shippuden kimi monogatari- ¡reflector!-chasqueo de nuevo y una luz blanca apareció en dirección a ino.

-¡de acuerdo ino comencemos!-dijo sakura que entro a la cocina llevando puesto un vestido rojo flameante agarrando un micrófono que tampoco se sabe de donde salió pero otra luz se reflejo en ella.

Ambas levantaron un pie y lo puso cada una a los costados cerca de gaara, sakura en la derecha por que la puerta era por la derecha y en la izquierda estaba ino.

-oigan no se suponía que sakura estaba ya a lado de gaara- dijo naruto apuntando a sakura-de donde rayos salieron las cosas-dijo naruto mirando el espectáculo.

-naruto será mejor que no preguntes y sigas mirando- dijo tenten con una expresión de lamento y cansancio.

-¡damas y caballeros, aquí ino y sakura presentando a la estrella!-dijeron las dos estirando cada una su brazo libre hacia gaara.

- dinos sakura que es lo que lleva puesto nuestra estrella famosa esta noche-dijo ino con el micrófono.

-¡bueno ino hoy gaara lleva puesto el delantal mas genial y maravilloso del mundo!-dijo sakura mostrando a los espectadores la estrella.

-¡en serio sakura! No me lo puedo creer y dinos como es ese delantal que lleva gaara-dijo ino con curiosidad.

-para todo el publico les diré que el delantal de gaara, es una edición limitada de hello kitty por la compañía japonesa mundial sanrio, es un diseño único en su tipo, el color comienza con un rosa fuerte que luego se va degradando en un tono bajo rosadito, con un estampado del rostro de la gatita infantil hello kitty en el pecho, con un compartimiento de bolsillo por abajo tipo cangurera para poner varias cosas, pero aparte del color y las figuras tiene dos lindos listones de rosa en cuadros cosidos a los comienzos del delantal donde se une a la cuerda que se sostiene del cuello y mini lentejuelas cosidas encima del bolsillo formando una palabra que dice ¡hello!, ! i'm a sweet kitty, so love me!, que lindo-dijo sakura al micrófono como si estuviera promocionando objetos.

-¿sakura sabes lo que significa, la frase en ingles?-dijo ino.

-si ino dice: ¡hola!, ¡soy un dulce gatito, así que ámame!-dijo sakura.

-hay pero que dulzura, haber el gatito gaara quieren que lo ame, ¡hay que darle un abrazo grupal! ¡Vamos sakura un abrazo amistoso para gaara!-dijo ino y sakura e ino abrazaron a gaara.

-ahora opinión del publico-dijo sakura- que dice usted joven kiba- sakura llevo el micrófono hacia el y el reflector se posiciono sobre el.

-pssss… ja, ja, ja, gatita gaara, se ve muy guapa hoy, sabe conozco a un chico que de seguro estaría interesado en ser su dueño, ja, ja, ja, le debería regalar comida enlatada de atún o sardinas para su próximo cumpleaños, ja, ja -dijo kiba riéndose del aspecto de gaara y molestando a este.

-kiba, ¡no hables mal así de el!,-dijo sakura a kiba colocando su mano en el hombro de gaara- gaara no le hagas caso solo esta celoso por que te ves mucho mas lindo que el y por eso llamas mucho la atención-dijo a kiba que seguía riéndose de su compañero de cuarto.

-si- dijo kiba con sarcasmo-estoy muy celoso que a el se le de bien el color de rosa y a mi no, que horror- dijo kiba con voz de chica en forma sarcástica.

-bueno basta de comentarios al publico masculino-dijo sakura que ponía de nuevo el micrófono hacia ella- dinos gaara que opinas tu-sakura puso el micrófono hacia gaara.

-… -gaara no dijo nada se quedo en silencio mirando tranquilamente con un tic en el ojo derecho- solo diré una cosa.

-haber gaara que es lo que nos quieres decir-dijo sakura toda emocionada.

-sasuke podrías matar primero a kiba con el cuchillo que tienes cerca y luego a mi, gracias- dijo como si nada gaara.

-¡bien eso es todo por hoy!- dijo ino-¡hasta luego y buenas noches!-grito ino antes de que se apagaran la luz de los reflectores y volviera la luz de la cocina.

Sakura e ino ya no estaban usando los vestidos de presentadoras ni un micrófono después del apagón, eso fue más raro aun.

-ya, chicos dejen de mirarlas, que no vendrán de nuevo vestidas así, ni nada-dijo tenten a los chicos.

-y que cocinaremos-dijo ino.

- bueno comenzaremos con sopa de miso, ensalada de vegetales y frutas y curry picante- dijo tenten.

-y eso como lo hacemos- pregunto naruto a tenten.

-nos dividiremos en tres grupos cada uno con tres integrantes-dijo tenten contando después saco un baso lleno de palos de helado- cada uno saque un palito del baso, cada palito tiene escrito algo que es el la comida en la que preparara con el grupo, de acuerdo chicos tomen cada uno un solo palito.

-muy bien todos hagan un circulo y muestren el palito al centro-dijo tenten y todos se pusieron en circulo mostrando el palito-en el grupo de la sopa están sasuke, gaara y sakura; en la de ensalada naruto, hinata e ino y por ultimo kiba, yo y por desgracia neji.

-pues para mi tampoco es un honor estar con la chica testosterona- dijo neji a tenten.

-sasuke traeme una olla grande del armario- ordeno sakura- luego un cucharon, gaara tráeme dos cebollas chinas del refrigerador, medio kilo de tofu, un paquete de algas marinas, y un paquete de miso en el estante.

-hmp-dijo sasuke.

-voy-dijo gaara con ¨tanta¨ emoción como siempre.

-veamos en el libro-dijo ino-esta ensalada de tomates con aguacate parece deliciosa, naruto tráeme diez tomates, cinco aguacates maduros, mozzarella, ramas de alpacas frescas, una botella de vinagre y otra botella de aceite oliva, hinata para la ensalada de frutas tráeme tres mangos, siete naranjas, media piña, dos kiwis, tres manzanas, un ramo de uvas, dos peras, una sandia y hojas de lechuga, yo traeré dos tazones, tres cuchillos y tablas.

-o-o-ok – dijo hinata que observaba a naruto de cerca.

-de acuerdo tomates, aguacates, alpacas que no se si es vegetal o animal y una pregunta de donde diantres quieres que te consiga a la morsa llena-dijo naruto pensando en como cargar a una morsa desde un zoológico, pero este se pregunto primero si los zoológicos abrían de noche.

-naruto a veces me pregunto si lo finges o haces de verdad-dijo ino suspirando por la idiotez extrema de naruto- dije mozzarella, no morsa llena, la mozzarella de queso que pesa un kilo dentro de la refri, no una morsa con ochenta y cinco kilos de un zoológico.

- oh, ya veo-dijo naruto que se fue hacia la refri, en busca de la mozzarella.

-tu tarado trae un tazón con la cantidad de seis tazas de arroz, dos jarras llenas de agua, sal, un filete de pollo, salsa de tomate, un paquete de curry, dos pimientos verdes y dos puerros-ordeno tenten a neji.

-oye loca crees tu que yo te los voy a traer-dijo neji como si se negara.

-si lo comprendo, eres tan débil y tan frágil que necesitas la ayuda de un verdadero hombre así que kiba ayuda a llevarle las cosas a esta damisela-dijo tenten divertida a kiba.

-tu mandas reina-dijo kiba a tenten- necesita que le cargue todas las cosas mi lady-dijo kiba con voz de caballero dándole una mano a la ¨dama¨.

-acaso los dos tienen complot contra mi eh- dijo neji con una venita en la frente.

-si obvio-dijeron los dos con cara de aburridos a neji.

Sakura preparo la sopa de miso con la ayuda de gaara y ¨sasuke¨ aunque no le salió tan bien como ella deseaba, el grupo de ino hizo un gran trabajo con las ensaladas y tenten logro terminar a tiempo el curry con arroz gracias a la gran cooperación de kiba y no la de neji que salió de la cocina corriendo, al parecer tenten le hecho el agua caliente para el arroz a neji por que este fastidiaba a tenten con sus comentarios y no hacia nada útil.

-que le paso a la sopa-dijo naruto picando algo que flotaba lo que parecía ser una pata de pollo en medio de un líquido viscoso.

-je, je eso es una larga historia digamos que alguien le agrego algo extraño a la sopa- dijo sakura mirando molesta a sasuke.

-hmp, y tú que miras-dijo sasuke por la mirada de sakura.

-no nada, solo a un idiota que se confundió con los ingredientes y no presto atención a la temperatura con la que cocinaba-dijo sakura apuntándolo con el tenedor.

-que joda-dijo sasuke suspirando.

-saben algo lo mas estúpido que hizo naruto fue cortarse el dedo-dijo ino comiendo la ensalada.

-y que tiene de estúpido cortase el dedo ino-pregunto tenten mirando a su sopa que tenia un ojo adentro que la observaba.

-que hacer todo un brollo y escándalo por creer que se corto el dedo cuando en realidad fue solo la punta de la zanahoria- dijo ino mirando a naruto con cara de eres un tonto.

-es que cuando vi el pedazo caer al suelo desde lejos, se parecía a un dedo de verdad-dijo naruto mirando también su sopa.

-hablando de eso creen que neji regrese-dijo hinata que no se sentía bien pues su primo se fue enojando, haciendo que le preocupara mucho.

-no lo creo debe estar muy enojado que de seguro se fue a su habitación-dijo kiba comiendo el arroz con curry.

-tenten debes ir de inmediato a pedirle disculpas a neji-dijo ino apuntándole a esta con su tenedor.

-por que debo ser yo quien se disculpe-dijo tenten comiendo la ensalada.

-fuiste tu la que le hecho agua caliente, por eso debes ir tu-dijo ino como si regañara a su hija.

-pero no hacia mas que criticarme, molestarme y ser un inútil bueno para nada-dijo tenten con furia al recordar.

-pero te excediste con el trato que le diste, trata de controlar tu rabia, si no lo lamentaras mucho-dijo ino-no te descontroles, piensa antes de actuar, compórtate y ya ve a disculparte.

-mmm no lo ce-dijo tenten-supongo que tienes razón debo controlar mi temperamento, pero no se que me pasa, cada vez que lo veo o hablo con el mi sangre hierve de furia.

-al menos lleva su comida, no seas rencorosa y finge por un momento buena conducta frente a el-dijo ino a tenten.

-… de acuerdo iré a llevar su comida, fingir que me siento arrepentida y tratar de disculparme con el idiota-dijo tenten terminando su comida y luego agarraría la de neji para llevárselo.

-ahora quien lavara los platos-dijo gaara colocando sus platos sucios para lavar.

-un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras para decidirlo que les parece y el que salga eliminado primero es el que los limpiara que tal-dijo kiba.

-¡piedra, papel y tijeras!- y salió eliminado sasuke, como siempre tan mal en estos juegos.

-muy bien sasuke te dejamos todo esto en tus manos, ya nos vamos hinata-dijo ino en la puerta.

-eh si, hasta luego chicos-dijo hinata yéndose donde ino su habitación.

-bueno sasuke nos vemos mañana, gaara una carrera hasta el cuarto el que llegue ultimo limpiara los regalitos de akamaru-dijo kiba a gaara antes de salir corriendo de la cocina y luego gaara salió caminando despacio, al final de la carrera gaara gano y nadie sabe como lo hizo.

-te lo encargo sasuke, nos vemos en el cuarto si es que terminas antes de que amanezca-dijo naruto corriendo de la cocina.

-que tanto miras tu-dijo sasuke a sakura que era la ultima-acaso tengo algo en el rostro.

-no, es solo que tienes muchos platos que lavar y seria una pena si se rompiesen tan finos estas obras por eso te ayudare a lavarlos-dijo sakura observando a los platos.

-gracias, eres tan **considerada** conmigo-dijo sasuke poniéndose unos guantes y agarrando una esponjo.

- lo ce y gracias por el **cumplido** sasuke-dijo sakura agarrando un plato para limpiarlo-oye lava bonito quieres, me estas salpicando-dijo limpiándose la mejilla.

-lo siento sakura fue un accidente-dijo sasuke riéndose de ella en su cara por el jabón que aun tenia en la cara-se me ¨resbalo¨ la mano.

-hombres son tan poco útiles con la limpieza, pero a la hora de minifaldas ahí se interesan en hacerlo bien-dijo sakura dándole a entender la indirecta.

-**discúlpame** que dijiste-dijo sasuke a sakura.

-te disculpo sasuke, se ve que aparte de lavar mal los platos también lavas mal tus oídos-dijo sakura divertida imaginando lo que había dicho.

-que dijiste, que soy el chico de tus sueños y por eso quieres que sea tuyo hoy-dijo sasuke acercando su oído a ella con una mano en la oreja-deja de lanzarme agua-ordeno sasuke que se protegia con su mano.

-si mejor te debería lanzar esto-y sakura le arrojo los desperdicios de la sopa fría de miso- dime sasuke a que sabe lo que cocinas.

-no lo se sakura, tu dímelo- y sasuke le lanzo en la cara la misma sobra.

-creo yo sasuke que necesitas un facial-sakura con su mano arrojo la esponja llena de de espuma y residuos de alimento a la cara de sasuke, el se movió un poco y solo le dio en el pecho.

-y yo dijo que necesitas darte un baño, toma esto te refrescara-sasuke agarro la manguera de agua que estaba en el fregadero y lo apunto hacia ella, sakura esquivo un poco pero la mojo por las piernas.

-¡ah, ya veraz sasuke baka!- dijo sakura lanzando la esponja y este devolviendo con la manguera, convirtiéndose en una guerra dentro de la cocina.

Al mismo tiempo tenten había llegado ya a la habitación compartida de neji, sasuke y naruto. Toco la puerta sin recibir señal alguna, toco de nuevo y nada. Iba a dar una patada para echar abajo la entrada pero recordó lo que dijo ino de controlar su temperamento, así que de su cabello saco un invisible, lo doblo un poco y torció la parte superior para abajo. Puso ya el invisible dentro de la cerradura, movió para abrir la puerta, la cerradura hizo un sonido significando que ya se abrió, tenten saco el invisible y lo puso de regreso en su cabello, enseguida entro al cuarto junto con la comida, no vio al chico en el cuarto y de repente la puerta del baño se abrió por un lado, saliendo neji en pantalón de vaqueros desabotonados con el cierre para abajo mostrando el color rojo de su sexy bóxer, el pecho desnudo con gotas de agua que resbalaban por su bien formado tórax y una toalla en la cabeza, este se percato de la presencia de alguien rápidamente.

-que haces tú aquí-dijo neji algo enojado a tenten que estaba parada con la boca semi abierta contemplando la imagen que tenia enfrente.

-… ¿eh?- tenten estaba perdida en sus pensamientos llenos de neji que solo pudo decir un monosílabo.

-fuera de la habitación, que lo contaminaras con tu odioso aroma a sudor y calcetines apestosos-dijo neji apuntando la salida.

-hm, no lo hare -dijo tenten saliendo de su trance.

-no me digas, viniste hasta acá solo para lanzarme agua caliente de nuevo-dijo neji acercándose hacia ella- o solo viniste sola a mi cuarto para hacer cosas intimas-neji estaba frente a frente de tenten, un solo centímetro de diferencia y este hablándole con sus labios cerca de la oreja de tenten- como las demás chicas despreciables al igual que tu-dijo neji antes de recibir una bofetada en su mejilla.

-la razón de venir, solo fue para entregarte esto-dijo tenten estirándole una caja de obento a neji- para tu información yo no soy ninguna sufrida, rebajada, desesperada, arrastrada que solo quiere el cuerpo del sexo masculino como tus fans, que me guste hacer cosas de chicos no signifique que sea un chico, no soy lesbiana ni tengo alguna desviación sexual, soy normal y muy especial. Tengo mi propio orgullo y dignidad algo que tu arrogante, creído y sabelotodo no tienes-dijo tente hablando y mirando fríamente a neji.

Neji se quedo mudo, le abofeteo pero por una buena causa, había hablado cruelmente de ella como si fuera una cualquiera, neji veía a las todas como mujeres fresas adictas al sexo, mujeres débiles con una ¨autoestima alta¨ que se quejan y lloran por una simple uña rota, desde el comienzo cuando hablo con ella mientras ino hacia su pintura tubo un estereotipo equivocado acerca de tenten, pero al conocer un poquito del carácter de tenten pudo darse cuenta de una gran diferencia, una desconcertante fascinación que nunca vio, tal vez ella tiene la razón y el se había equivocado por primera vez, uno no sabe con certeza como es otra persona sin conocerla de verdad a fondo y eso es lo que neji quería hacer.

-aparte no soy mala ni vengativa, tengo un corazón que no solo bombea sangre y aparte de venir a traerte la comida quiero decirte que-dijo tenten poniendo su vista a otro lado y rascándose la mejilla-lo siento-dijo murmurando por debajo para que no lo oyera.

-disculpa pero no escuche lo ultimo que dijiste-dijo neji que ponía una mano en su oído- dímelo de nuevo en voz alta.

-… -tenten bajo un poco la cabeza para pensar bien como se disculparía-bien tu ganas-suspiro antes de aspirar aire por la boca después empezó a decir sus disculpas con puro arrepentimiento en el fondo de su corazón- perdóname por echarte agua caliente, se que lo que hice estuvo mal. No fui buena contigo y te trate mal desde que te vi, lo siento, no tengo derecho a juzgarte por que tu no hiciste nada malo para merecer las cosas que te he hecho, pero debo decirte algo antes que se me lo olvide por la mala memoria que tengo-dijo tenten y cambio el tono de sentimiento de arrepentimiento a uno de felicidad- molestarte en forma positiva es algo que me divierte, no tomes enserio los insultos que dije pues no eran de verdad, gritarnos como si fuéramos niños pequeños me hacia reír y por eso quiero mejorar un poco mi forma de ser así que tratare de ser mas tolerante contigo, ¿esta bien?-dijo finalizando con una agradable sonrisa.

Otra vez vio un lado de tenten que no había visto, se sintió muy feliz por que en el fondo el sentía lo mismo que tenten, la diversión que se la pasaban los dos peleando. Era la cosa que jamás hizo, ni sentir una gran felicidad de pelearse con una mujer, imposible era para el pasársela bien, reírse y sonreírle a una chica que no consideraba desgraciada para el, pero con tenten su entero mundo cambio. El esbozo una sonrisa al igual que ella y le dijo.

-lo pensare- dijo neji levantando la mano para agarrar el obento.

-bueno es mejor que decir un no, así que lo tomare como un si-dijo tenten saliendo del cuarto.

Neji quedo observando por un momento la puerta y luego la comida. Tomo unos minutos en decidir si debería abrirlo o no, tal vez habrá puesto algo adentro en vez de la comida, fue lo que pensó neji. Agarro una silla para sentarse y puso la comida en la mesa pero antes de arriesgarse a abrir la caja tenten volvió.

-pensé que ya te habías ido-dijo neji poniendo sus brazos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos debajo de su mentón.

-si pero quería hacer algo antes de regresar-dijo tenten antes de acercarse a la mesa, tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de el, después acerco su rostro al de neji, estaban cara a cara y casi boca a boca.

Neji abrió los ojos repentinamente, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, bajo su vista y vio los labios carnosos y rosas de ella, sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir color y cada vez que ella lo miraba mientras acercaba sus labios el sentía otro palpitar fuerte. Cerro lentamente sus parpados para esperar los labios de tenten, pero solo sintió una mano cálida acariciar su mejilla, cual anteriormente estaba adolorida y roja por una bofetada. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos para ver los ojos de esta que lo miraba sin hacer nada mas, ella volteo y agarro una bolsa llena de hielos traída antes de regresar que luego se lo puso en la mejilla donde anteriormente estaba la mano de tenten.

-lo siento, creo que te abofeteé tan fuerte y por eso esta tan rojo ahora-dijo tenten con voz suave, era por eso que tenten tenia las mejillas rosas de vergüenza.

-por que volviste-dijo neji sin pensar la respuesta obvia, pero es que tenía puesto sus ojos claros en la graciosa expresión que ponía ella y los oídos en la melodiosa voz que salía de tenten.

-te dije que seria un poco mas amable contigo y por eso vine de nuevo, por tu mejilla-dijo tenten esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-no tenias que hacerlo, yo merecí que me abofetearas por lo que te dije antes, lo siento-dijo neji disculpándose seriamente.

Tenten miro impactada por las disculpas sinceras de neji, después por acción natural le devolvió el gesto una sonrisa significando un no hay de que.

Sakura contemplo los ojos negros de sasuke, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Los ojos de este también hacían lo mismo, se observaban sin hacer ningún comentario, pero sakura decidió romper el mágico momento.

-sasuke-dijo sakura el nombre de este.

-¿hm?-pregunto sasuke como si dijera un que pasa.

-podrías decirme como diablos terminamos así-dijo sakura molesta por la incomoda posición que estaban, un sasuke despeinado sin camisa encima de ella completamente mojado y una sakura igual de despeinada con la camisa de su uniforme desabotonada, los dos primeros botones perdidos y toda mojada debajo de el respirando difícilmente de cansancio.

continuara...

* * *

por fin dias de insomnio para completar el capitulo, espero que les guste, si desean pueden dejar un comentario, asi que los espero con ansias de leer ok.

gracias fiorella por enseñarme a tocar guitarra acustica, pero tengo un piano asi que practicare partituras de caciones de bleach :D

Ja ne, minna!!


	10. Ni sasuke ni foco

mmm cada vez que publique un capitulo, podran ver que pongo siempre un proverbio en el summary creo que asi se escribe, tiene en relacion con algo que pondre siempre sobre la historia, asi que pondre a veces un proverbio, pensamiento o frase de ilustrasion con el numero del capitulo, es tan inspirador para mi cuando pones cosas en el summary :).

Como ustedes saben el esquema de los diálogos

Sug yen chiu león…… normal.

**Sug yen chiu león……inner.**

_Sug yen chiu león….pensamientos del personaje o titulo del flash back no mas._

_**Sug yen chiu león…reseña del capitulo anterior.**_

P.S. Naruto no me pertenece…

En el capitulo anterior…

-sasuke-dijo sakura el nombre de este.

-¿hm?-pregunto sasuke como si dijera un que pasa.

-podrías decirme como diablos terminamos así-dijo sakura molesta por la incomoda posición que estaban, un sasuke despeinado sin camisa encima de ella completamente mojado y una sakura igual de despeinada con la camisa de su uniforme desabotonada, los dos primeros botones perdidos y toda mojada debajo de el respirando difícilmente de cansancio.

* * *

**Capitulo Nº 10: Ni sasuke ni foco.**

-tu fuiste la que corrió por todos lados con la esponja, mientras yo con la manguera, luego terminamos todo empapados, me quite la camisa para exprimir el agua, tu aprovechaste ese momento para lanzarme otra esponja pero te resbalaste con el piso enjabonado, te chocaste fuertemente conmigo que tus botones salieron volando y terminamos así-dijo sasuke viendo la divertida cara de sakura.

-bien, ahora quítate de mi encima- dijo sakura empujando a sasuke para que se moviera.

-mejor no, estoy muy bien así-dijo sasuke poniendo su cabeza encima del pecho de sakura.

-qu-e q-ue tratas de hacer, muévete ya-ordeno sakura comenzando a sonrojarse.

Mientras avanza la noche los dos permanecían todavía en la posición que se produjo al caer, el foco que una vez estuvo encendido, roto esta ahora por un chorro de agua que recibió de un ataque fallido por parte del pelinegro, la cocina hubiera estado a oscuras y ambos se hubieran ido ya de la cocina pero una fuerza inexplicable los mantuvo. Lo único que daba posible la visión del lugar era la blanca luz de la luna que atravesaba por la única ventana, la luz alumbraba a ambos tirados en el piso enjabonado con olor a detergente de naranja y limón. Respirando la respiración del otro, sasuke invadiendo su espacio y sakura siendo invadida por el. Una experiencia rara dirían las personas, porque normalmente la gente que se cae encima de otro debería reaccionar al instante y disculparse por las molestias hechas, pero estos dos no, la mente de sasuke le decía que no debía seguir, al igual que la de sakura, pero el cuerpo del chico no obedecía a ningún mando del cerebro, por que este estaba bloqueado y el poder estaba sobre su propio corazón lleno de deseos de expresar todo lo que tenia guardado por dentro, sakura para el es como ninguna otra que haya visto, toda ella lo quería el, mientras su deseo iba mas profundo por ella, no se dio cuenta que eso ya no era deseo pues se había convertido en amor de verdad y para su suerte era su primer amor a primera vista, se podría decir, quedarse prendido a ella, mirarla todos los días y adorarla era lo que estaba haciendo, sasuke se dio cuenta que hoy por fin sabia lo que es amar tal vez. En el caso de sakura se podría decir lo mismo pero quien iba ganando era su mente, su propio corazón tenia profundos sentimientos de amor por el, pero como su razón le negaba al amor, y estos eran esclavos presos dentro de su pecho. Las cosas que hicieron cuestionarla sobre el tema del amor era por dos razones, una su padre que nunca tuvo contacto visual solo por fotos y llamadas que esta siempre las ignoraba cuando a el le daba ganas de saber hipócritamente según sakura por preocupación y dos; un antiguo amor reciente, un chico que según torpemente ella confió, a sus estúpidas palabras de que ella era la uncía especial para el, que la protegería, haría de su vida aun mas divertida, que siempre estarían los dos juntos y todas esas promesas hechas se hicieron falsas, sakura fue tan buena con el, lo **amo** de verdad, siempre le era fiel y que fue lo que recibió a **cambio**, una daga en el **corazón**. Desde entonces juro no permitirse así misma amar a otro chico, si lo hiciera haría todo lo necesario para quitarse ese estúpido sentimiento aun si es necesario arrancárselo con sus propias manos y salir lastimada por ella misma que por un el.

-tu corazón late de prisa-dijo sasuke lentamente moviendo su mano en búsqueda de la mano de ella-tu pecho esta caliente aun estando mojado-dijo sasuke entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-sasuke deja de decir tonterías y levántate ya-dijo sakura que sentía todo el cuerpo ardiente de sasuke encima de ella.

-sakura te ves muy linda toda despeinada-dijo sasuke ya con la cabeza en alto mirándola- sakura estando contigo, no podre cumplir la promesa de ser amigos-dijo sasuke con una mirada llena de sentimiento y decisión.

-que, dejaras de ser un amigo y te convertirás en mi enemigo jurado a matarme como en las películas-dijo sakura observando atentamente a sasuke.

-no es eso-dijo sasuke luego se iba acercando mas al rostro de ella sintiendo la respiración pausada de sakura-no quiero que te amargues al verme, no quiero que me veas como un enemigo, no quiero que me hables como si fuéramos solo amigos, quiero estar a tu lado, que me veas siempre con esos ojos llenos de amor y ternura como ahora-dijo sasuke hablando suavemente con una mirada de enamorado por primera vez- quiero estar mas tiempo junto a ti, divirtiéndome a tu lado, conocerte mas afondo, saber quien eres en realidad, por que verte me hace borrar los momentos triste que he vivido-sasuke comenzó a acariciar el rostro de sakura suavemente con la yema de sus dedos- Me mostraste muchas cosas que no he sentido, porque descubrí que eres diferente y te necesito sakura-sasuke hizo una pausa para volver a respirar hondo- Has entrado en mi mente y has visto con tus ojos una parte de mi, quiero mostrarte mi verdadero yo que solo se muestra ante ti… sakura-las palabras de sasuke fueron las mas dulces y hermosas que ningún otro le había dicho, sasuke dejo de ser por un momento arrogante, ególatra y creído chico a pasar a ser un sasuke que ella no había conocido quizá el que este hablando sea el diferente sasuke frio de siempre -quiero ser tu novio o mejor dicho ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo sasuke a sakura mostrando una sonrisa como la de un niño alegre, ver a sasuke sonreír de felicidad era como ir al cielo, eso fue lo que pensó sakura pero.

-te cuento que desde pequeña podía descubrir si lo que decían las personas era cierto o no-dijo sakura contando una anécdota del pasado-sasuke se que lo que dijiste fue en serio-dijo sakura esbozando una sonrisa que luego cayo- pero como ya te dije y lo diré de nuevo, no deseo tener a ningún chico, novio, enamorado o lo que sea. No puedo estar contigo, todavía tengo un corazón herido que necesita sanarse solo con el tiempo, mi dolor es mucho mas grande que el tuyo y por eso no quiero compartirlo contigo, seré egoísta conmigo. Sasuke entiende de una vez no me gustas, no quiero estar contigo, lo siento pero no soy la chica indicada para ti-dijo sakura cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

El pecho de sakura dio un golpe de dolor, contarle cosas sobre antiguos acontecimientos sucedidos de ella, le hacia recordar las vivencias pasadas no placenteras aparte, decirle que no la amaba le destrozo un poco el alma, cada vez que trataba de alejar a sasuke era horrible para ella, sufrir por no poder decirle de verdad un te amo, me gustas o te quiero. No, ya no debe de decir ninguna palabra, debía seguir con su barrera contra los chicos y encadenar su torturado corazón dentro de ese oscuro pozo. Sakura seguía observando a sasuke y este seguía mirándola detenidamente hasta que el hablo en respuesta.

-entonces esperare a que tu corazón se recupere y si no lo hace yo me encargare de curarlo por ti, si todavía no quieres estar conmigo, yo hare que tengas ganas de desearlo, no importa el dolor pasado que viviste, nadie quiere vivir experiencias desagradables, eso lo se muy bien pero en algún momento las cosas tiene que suceder, por eso hare que te enamores profundamente de mi como yo lo estoy de ti- lo que dijo sasuke fueron cosas tan buenas y románticas que hizo llorar a sakura, ella nunca creyó que alguien se enamoraría de nuevo por ella, sakura siempre hacia cualquier cosa por alejarlos para que ella no derramara ninguna lagrima de tristeza mas, para no volver a sufrir mas pero he aquí ella de nuevo, llorando, a veces la vida era una ironía.

-deja de decir esas cosas que yo no las merezco, te ignoraba, me caías muy mal, pensaba que eras solo un imbécil y tonto con un ego grande y molesto, juzgue mal de ti en un principio, dime por que te enamoraste de una chica que piensa cosas horribles de ti, a la que te fastidia y hace enojar cada vez que ve tu presencia, dímelo porque no te entiendo sasuke-sakura comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de confusión, no debía pero no podía evitar al querer enamorarse de nuevo, por que ella ya estaba flechada por Cupido desde que lo vio.

-Por que alguien te quiere, alguien te busca y alguien desea estar con la real sakura-sasuke desato los dedos entrelazados y lo llevo hasta el rostro de sakura sosteniéndolo con ambas manos -y ese alguien soy yo, un tonto y solo un tonto por ti, me dejaste idiota sakura-dijo sasuke limpiando las lagrimas de sakura con sus pulgares antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella dándole un delicado beso.

El beso duro mucho tiempo, ambos se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada hasta que rompieron en risas el ambiente.

-esta bien sasuke acepto-dijo sakura con una risa de diversión.

Sasuke se alegro mucho escuchar las palabras que había esperado escuchar que se acerco nuevamente al rostro de sakura para besarla de nuevo, pero unos rápidos dedos detuvieron sus labios, eran las de sakura que miraba divertida la acción anticipada de sasuke.

-solo acepto la parte en la que tendrás que esperarme a que me recupere pero no necesito tu ayuda para sanar heridas, no estoy diciendo que seré tu novia, solo te doy mi permiso para conquistarme si es que lo logras-dijo riendo pícaramente sakura y soltó el dedo de los labios de sasuke.

-estas retándome sakura-dijo este también con una sonrisa picara.

-no solo digo si es que puedes ganarme-dijo sakura empujando un poco a sasuke por que le aplastaba las pierna.

-hmp ya veraz- dijo este aceptando el reto antes de levantarse.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Las cinco de la mañana hora justa para levantase e ir al aula como todos lo días, normalmente ella estaría de muy buen humor, alegre de despertar cada mañana y agradecer a kami-sama por la vida y todas esas cosas que suelen decir la gente excepto los emos y los anarquistas, pero ella se quedo pegada de mal humor en la cama por que ayer tubo que limpiar toda la cocina sola ya que sasuke dijo que el arreglaría el foco y por eso el se fue en búsqueda de un reemplazo y una escalera que nunca llegaron, ni sasuke ni foco y menos la escalera, tiempo después que terminara sola la limpieza se fue enojadísima, no podía creer que la había dejado sola y al final ella misma tubo que arreglar también el foco. El despertador de sakura sonó como loco, lo agarro y lo boto con fuerza el reloj, se fue a cambiarse antes de ir abajo a comer en el comedor del internado. Sakura jura que si hoy sasuke le habla como si nada le volaría la tapa de sus sesos con un cucharon de la cocina.

Cuando se fue caminando por el pasillo, sakura vio mucha gente que leía el periódico y luego todos la miraban raro, repentinamente ino y tenten vinieron corriendo donde sakura, las dos agarraron cada brazo y se fueron corriendo del lugar hasta un lugar privado lejos de toda la gente del pasillo, a la colina.

-ino, tenten buenos días que pasa con ustedes, que vienen corriendo-dijo sakura a las chicas que respiraban con dificultad por la carrera.

-¡lo que pasa es esto!- tenten grito mostrando el periódico escolar donde aparecía fotos de sakura llegando por primera vez al internado, en esa foto se veía espantosa, otra foto donde ella estaba en el comedor llevando puesto el regalo de bienvenida de sus amigas, otra caminando por la escuela con su uniforme, hablando con sus amigas, comiendo su desayuno, en la pelea con karin y una ultima de ella en la cancha de basquetbol haciendo el teatrito con sasuke- todo el periódico esta escrito sobre ti y toda la gente lo esta leyendo ahora mismo- el periódico decía que ella era la nueva sensación, que le dio una paliza a karin dejándola casi muerta con su súper fuerza, poder de kung fu, ojos rayos láser con poderes para volar típico de los periódicos siempre exagerados. Sakura siguió leyendo y vio que en una decía que sasuke y ella eran una de las próximas parejas mas populares, dice que sasuke como siempre obtiene a cualquier mujer que desee este que obtuvo fácilmente a sakura, y que con lo bella e inteligente que era sakura también podía conseguir a cualquier chico que quiera, diciendo que quien cayo primero si fue sasuke o sakura, pero las encuestas decían que sasuke era quien conquisto fácilmente, sakura se quedo sumamente molesta que tenia ganas de matar al editor de tal basura escrita-sabes en la parte ultima de la pagina seis, hay una encuesta de popularidad de chicas en el instituto y dice que en las diez primeras estas tu con el puesto siete, pero karin sigue estando en primer lugar, que horror.

-y que tiene de malo el periódico- dijo sakura mirando la historia.

-nada en especial, solo que serás odiada por toda las chicas del club de fans de sasuke, que te molestaran para que rompas y te alejes de tu novio sasuke- dijo ino sarcásticamente.

-¡sasuke no es mi novio y no somos pareja!-dijo sakura sonrojada.

-dile eso a sus fans no a nosotras-dijo ino suspirando de cansancio.

-no finjas que no sabemos nada, es obvio que a ti te gusta sasuke-dijo tenten riéndose de sakura- hacen una bonita pareja los dos cuando se insultan.

-mira quien dice de pelearse con chicos-dijo sakura al igual que tenten-no finjas tu también, que a ti te gusta neji.

-estas loca, como me va gustar ese sabelotodo, ¡asco!-dijo tenten finjiendo indignación.

-oigan... ¿donde esta hinata?- pregunto sakura.

-esta reservando nuestros almuerzo adentro del comedor, vámonos antes que suene el timbre- dijo ino.

Dentro del comedor hinata esperaba a las demás que fueron en búsqueda de sakura, cuando de repente un chico vino a saludarla.

-¡hinata-chan buenos días!- dijo como siempre el chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¡na-naruto-kun!-el corazón de hinata se acelero y sus mejillas se llenaron de rojo- bue-buenos días.

-hinata-chan te molestaría si hoy comiera contigo, es que los demás estaban muy ocupados y yo vine antes por que no aguanto esperar-dijo naruto sentándose a lado de hinata con su fuente de comida sobre la mesa.

-cl-cl-aro naruto-kun-dijo hinata que agachaba un poco la cabeza.

-hinata- dijo naruto que se acercaba observando detenidamente a la chica.

-¿na-aru-to-kun?- hinata estaba toda roja, naruto se acercaba cada vez que no tenía tiempo de respirar.

-siempre quise preguntarte algo-dijo naruto- por que cuando te hablo actúas rara-dijo naruto estúpidamente- desde hace algunos años que te conozco siempre te sonrojas y tartamudeas nerviosamente- naruto nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos obvios de hinata por el, es que es tan obvio que todo el mundo lo sabe, todo el mundo menos el.

-no es nada naruto- dijo tristemente hinata, cada vez que ella se quería confesar indirectamente nunca lograba que este lo entendiera.

-por que si algo te va mal o si alguien te molesta, cuenta conmigo, para eso son los amigos-dijo naruto, poniéndola mas triste a hinata, el solo la veía como una amiga.

-si-dijo hinata casi inaudible.

-sabes hinata mañana será mi cumpleaños-dijo emocionado naruto olvidando el estado de depresión que se encontraba hinata-si quieres puedes venir con tus amigas y sakura-chan.

-si eso seria muy divertido cuenta conmigo, yo les avisare a las demás-dijo hinata aun con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo arrugando su falda con fuerza.

-bien entonces te espero en la noche a las 8 en el salón audiovisual numero 3-dijo naruto terminando velozmente su comida-nos vemos hinata-chan -dijo despidiéndose agitando la mano.

-si, nos vemos- dijo hinata las cosas siempre eran así, naruto porque serás tan idiota se preguntaba hinata.

Las demás chicas llegaron al comedor todos hablaban de sakura y otros se acercaban a ella para preguntarle sobre lo del periódico, fue un momento fatigante para ella. Sonó el timbre y todos ya se hallaban sentados en las carpetas esperando al tutor del aula.

-sakura-chan buenos días- dijo naruto acercándose hasta ella- mañana será mi cumpleaños numero 15 así que, estas invitada a las 8 en el salón audiovisual numero 3.

-gracias naruto, lo esperare con ansias-dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-hmp-dijo sasuke celoso de la sonrisa que ponía sakura a naruto.

-hola uchiha idiota- dijo sakura cambiando de humor en el momento que este apareció- nos vemos naruto-kun -dijo amablemente antes de irse a sentarse donde hinata-hasta luego imbécil-dijo sakura a sasuke.

-espera un momento sakura hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-dijo sasuke deteniendo a sakura.

-no escucho escusas, quejas o reclamo de tarados uchiha, déjame pasar-ordeno sakura a sasuke.

-no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte-dijo sasuke.

-lo siento chicos me retrase por que vi a una linda osa panda con un gracioso sombrero tomando el te, la muy amable señora panda me invito a tomar el te con galletas junto con ella hoy por el jardín, por eso llegue tarde hoy –dijo kakashi sensei, cada vez sus escusas eran mas malas, una_ osa panda __tomando el te por el jardín_, debemos admitir que el de verdad era muy fantasioso, no se como no lo despiden, ¿será por que el hará algo importante de verdad un secreto confidencial nunca imaginado de las acciones que este haría y por eso solo lo sabe el director?. No, no es posible porque kakashi es… kakashi, típico de su misterio carácter-chicos de seguro no me creen, por que es muy irreal y fantasioso, pero es cierto yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-dijo kakashi y los chicos lo miraban sin tragarse el cuento- está bien, con un solo ojo, pero insisto que esta escusa es de verdad-dijo kakashi.

-¿entonces tiene alguna prueba o foto que justifique su escusa kakashi-sensei? –dijo kiba.

-no y no quiero escuchar mas, así que saquen sus libros de trigonometría-dijo kakashi-hoy la clase será sobre funciones de identidades trigonométricas.

Todos hicieron caso al sensei y mientras este escribía en la pizarra las formulas, sasuke escribió una nota, lo doblo y pidió que se lo pasaran, la nota llego a manos de sakura y esta lo leyó.

-**sakura enserio lo siento por lo de ayer, es que sucedió algo raro y por eso no pude regresar con el foco**-escribió sasuke en el papelito.

-**uchiha ya te dije que no quiero escuchar tus pobres escusas**-escribió sakura.

-**tienes que creerme sakura**-escribió sasuke.

Antes que el papel de sakura llegara a pasarse a sasuke, kakashi agarro el mensaje y lo puso en el tacho de basura.

-sasuke, sakura, están castigados por escribir sus cartas de amor y no prestar la debida atención a la clase, saben cuanto tiempo desperdician el conocimiento que le enseño, haciendo tonterías en vez de escuchar lo que dicen los profesores, quiero ver a ambos aquí durante el receso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, les quedo claro-ese fue el regaño de kakashi.

-me disculpo, kakashi-sensei –dijo sakura mirando la pizarra.

-hmp-fue lo único que salió de la boca de sasuke.

-que no se repita de nuevo, y para todos no quiero volver a repetir lo que les explico al frente, así que tendrán que saber estas setenta formulas largas y sencillas, para el examen de practica que daré mañana, y quiero ver que la mayoría se saque mas de setenta y cinco puntos mínimo si desea aprobar el examen de practica-dijo kakashi-sensei mirando a todos los alumnos.

-que setenta formulas, eso es imposible estoy frito-dijo llorando naruto- kakashi-sensei no podría ser mas flexible y poner menos problemas por mi cumpleaños si kakashi-sensei-rogaba naruto haciendo ojitos de perrito.

-me temo naruto que no podre hacerlo, si quieres aprobar puedo ayudarte poniéndote con un tutor de la misma clase para que te enseñe, veamos quien será el pobre diré el tutor que te enseñara… –dijo kakashi-sensei mirando a los alumnos muchos tenían cara de no querer ayudarlo así que decido a-entonces naruto tu tutor para hoy será la señorita hinata, cree que tendrá tiempo libre para ayudarlo, señorita hinata.

-h-hai kakashi-sensei-dijo aceptando hinata el cargo de tutora personal.

-muy bien y antes de que se me olvide tengo que escoger quien será el representante de este salón junto con otra persona, así que quien quiere ser candidato para el puesto de representante y asistente-dijo kakashi, pero nadie decía nada entonces el eligió a-señorita haruno usted es muy buena para estas cosas creo que será mejor que sea la representante y su asistente será-busco kakashi y muchos chicos levantaban su mano no por el puesto de asistente, en realidad ellos querían pasar tiempo con ella y así conquistarla por la popularidad y hermosura física que poseía-veo que muchos quieren ser el asistente de la señorita haruno, el asistente será el joven…

-seré yo-dijo sasuke levantándose dando una mirada fría y aterradora a los que levantaban su mano por el puesto, a el no le agrado la idea de que otros tomaran tal cargo solo para acercarse **a **sakura, **su** sakura decía mentalmente, por eso decido que mantendría a esos chicos lejos de ella y a cualquiera que deseaba ir tras ella.

-entonces será usted joven uchiha, hoy ambos se reunirán con los demás representantes de otros salones para conversar sobre el tema de las actividades que se realizaran en el colegio, y otras actividades también no relacionadas con esta, después de los cursos de la tarde, les quedo claro chicos-dijo kakashi sensei.

-hai-dijeron ambos.

Horas mas tarde sakura aburrida se quedo durante todo el receso en el aula con sasuke y kakashi vigilando, ambos no hacían mas que escribir un ensayo de mil palabras sobre las razones del porque es necesario escuchar a los profesores. Naruto pidió a hinata que estudiaran en el comedor. Ino buscaba chicos para pasar el tiempo del receso libre que tenía y otras cosas de chicas que hacia típicamente ella. Tenten se paseaba por el parque comiendo una barra de granola y bebiendo soda de uvas que saco de las maquinas expendedoras sin percatar que estaba siendo seguida y vigilada por un chico de ojos claros violetas con cabellera larga de color marrón. Por los arboles se encontraba kiba durmiendo arriba entre las sombras de una rama junto con su perrito akamaru y gaara estaba leyendo un libro sobre las perturbantes historias de una adolescente mientras tenia puestos sus audífonos dentro de la biblioteca gigantesca del internado. El timbre volvió a tocar indicando que el receso se había terminado y que comenzaría las clases de la tarde. Tocaba clase de música y cada uno tenía que poseer un instrumento el cual lo usarían durante todo el año escolar. El instrumento de hinata es un clarinete, el de ino es una flauta, el de tenten son los tambores, de sakura es una guitarra eléctrica, el instrumento de sasuke es también una guitarra eléctrica al igual que sakura, el de neji es el piano eléctrico, de kiba una guitarra, el de naruto tambores y gaara un violín. En la clase de música lo único que hacían era practicar y practicar, mientras el profesor supervisaba los avances de todos los chicos con sus instrumentos.

-hinata quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dijo en susurro cerca de esta para que el profesor no escuchara.

-dime sakura-dijo hinata parando de soplar.

-que clubes hay en la escuela-dijo sakura tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra suavemente para oír lo que diría hinata.

-bueno, hay varios clubes por ejemplo tenemos en la sección de deportes donde están el club de basquetbol en la que juegan nuestro equipo de popular boys, futbol, voleibol, golf, patinaje sobre hielo, gimnasia rítmica, rugby, futbol americano, atletismo, beisbol, pingpong, ajedrez, damas chinas, esgrima, karate, kendo, tenis, bádminton, natación, lucha, joga, ciclismo, patinetas y motocrós; actividades recreativas o practicas como la de pintura y escultura, baile, fotografías, te, danza japonesa, jardinería, estética, bisutería, manualidades, carpintería, cocina gourmet, música y clubs de fans como sabrás; por ultimo de actividades escolares como periodismo, lectura, matemáticas, computación, historia, fósiles de dinosaurio, física, biología, etc. Pero si quieres tú también puedes crear tu propio club que no tenga o haga las mismas cosas que los demás por supuesto.

-son tantos- dijo sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-si por eso tenemos muchos edificios con salones amplios y espaciosos, y varias canchas o zonas grandes, hasta casi se podría decir que esto seria una villa o una ciudad, por que también hay puesto de ventas en los cuales los clubes venden su propia mercancía hecha o mandado a comprar para luego ponerlos a la venta, los puestos de tienda se encuentra en el centro comercial a unos varios edificios lejos dentro del internado-dijo hinata algo avergonzada por la clase de exótica escuela en la que estaban.

-será difícil escoger una, pero tal vez me gustaría estar en la de karate, me parece divertido hacer ese deporte-dijo sakura dejando de tocar la guitarra-y dime hinata en que club estas.

-b-bueno yo planeaba estar en el club de lectura-dijo hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-entonces tenten de seguro pertenece al de lucha-dijo sakura mientras veía a tenten tocar los tambores.

-no solo en eso, si no también esta en el club de cocina-dijo hinata mirando la misma dirección de la mirada de sakura.

-me pregunto en que estará ino, ¿tu lo sabes hinata?-dijo preguntando sakura.

-mm supongo que estará en la de fotografías, conociéndola por lo fotogénica que es-dijo hinata con una gotita de sudor.

-y todo el grupo de popular boys, en basquetbol-dijo segura sakura.

-si… eto-dijo hinata meditando los pensamientos en su mente-sakura a ti… ¿te gusta sasuke?-pregunto un poco mas sonrojada hinata por la pregunta directa.

-q-que es lo que dices hinata-dijo sakura toda roja de vergüenza.

-l-lo siento es que me da la sensación de que se gustan y por eso me dio curiosidad por eso, disculpa si me meto pero los dos parecen una pareja cuando pelean y se ve que en el fondo te gusta, por eso quisiera confirmar mis suposiciones-dijo hinata agachando un poco la cabeza.

-la verdad no lo se con certeza, pero me hace enojar su forma de ser, pero a veces me agrada eso de el, es tan complicado de explicar que ni yo misma lo se-dijo sakura suspirando cansada de pensar sobre el todo el tiempo- pero yo también quiero preguntarte algo, a ti te gusta mucho naruto, no es así, porque es obvio en la forma como lo miras y aunque siempre hablas pausadamente, lo haces mayormente cuando estas con el que se te nota el sonrojo en las mejillas.

-b-bue-no yo e-to es cierto, pero el no se ha dado cuenta, aun de lo obvia que soy y cuando le digo que el me gusta. Naruto lo sobreentiende de una manera equivocada que al final nunca comprende-dijo hinata con una expresión triste en la cara.

Al terminar las demás clases de la tarde, por los pasillos se lograba escuchar pisadas fuertes que iban subiendo por las escaleras, seguido de otras que venían por detrás.

-adonde crees que vas sin mi-dijo sasuke que se adelanto un poco mas poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-si vuelves a detenerme te juro que voy a votarte por las escaleras, así que salte de mi camino-dijo sakura con fría mirada.

-antes, tenemos que hablar-dijo sasuke tomándola de la mano.

-¿tenemos?, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo-dijo sakura que jalaba su mano, esta chica es muy orgullosa y no hará caso cuando esta de mal humor, ahora que harás sasuke.

-sakura no seas testaruda y escúchame ya-dijo sasuke cansado por la actitud malhumorada de sakura-muy bien sakura, tu lo quisiste-entonces sasuke movió el pie de sakura para que esta perdiera el equilibrio y antes de que ella cayera la sostuvo entre sus brazos tapando su boca con su mano derecha cerca a su cara para que no dijera ni una palabra y ya en brazos la llevo rápidamente a un salón vacio. Sasuke la soltó de inmediato y cerro tras de su espalda la puerta para que ella no saliera de ahí, sakura miro a sasuke nuevamente furiosa e intento darle un buen golpe en la cara con furia para que este la dejara en paz, pero sasuke fue mas rápido que ella y agarro el puño que iba directo a el con su mano, entonces con la otra mano libre hizo un puño para intentar golpearlo pero de nuevo sasuke atrapo la mano de esta, con las manos de ambos inutilizados sakura decidió dar una patada a sasuke, pero sasuke detuvo su patada con otra patada luego la jalo hacia delante, este se volteo aun con las manos agarradas a las manos de sakura y la puso contra la puerta.

-entonces sakura, ahora si me escucharas-dijo sasuke.

-rayos sasuke, ya dime de una ves-dijo sakura ya cansada de ser perseguida por el durante casi todo el día.

-ayer sucedió algo raro… y tiene que ver con la pintura que hiciste-dijo seriamente sasuke.

-no te entiendo, explícamelo completamente-dijo sakura seria pensando en lo que el dijo.

-ayer por la noche fui a buscar un foco en el cuarto de mantenimiento y limpieza del conserje, fui cruzando rápido por el campo y vi una sombra misteriosa detrás de los arboles, no podía ver quien era hasta que salió de los matorrales entre los arboles y-sasuke hizo una pausa recordando para memorizar el rostro de la persona que el que se encontró ayer.

-y –dijo sakura curiosa por la explicación de sasuke.

-la vi, una chica de cabellos plateados con un vestido completamente de negro y rojo, con los mismos ojos rubí que se volvían rojos como la sangre, piel blanca y los mismos labios color cereza, igual de bella como la otra vez solo que vestía diferente pero sin lugar a dudas era muy bella-dijo sasuke mencionando dos veces lo bella que era la chica.

-viste a una chica bonita y por eso me dejaste sola durante todo la noche limpiando, mientras que tu te fuiste a coquetear con la misma chica que viste antes, acaso eso es lo que estas diciendo- dijo cada vez mas furos y celosa a sasuke.

-déjame continuar… luego de que se apareciera frente a mi, le pregunte quien era por que era extraño encontrar a alguien como a las diez de la noche vagueando lejos de los lugares públicos y cuando quería preguntar quien era y que hacia sola, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye completamente, luego desperté dentro de mi habitación encima de mi almohada, le pregunte a neji y a naruto porque estaba en la habitación y me dijeron que yo vine solito adentro y me quede dormido encima de la cama-dijo sasuke soltando las manos de la chica- fue extraño lo que me sucedió y es por eso que no aparecí ayer, pero lo extraño fue que esa chica era la misma chica que pintaste y la misma chica que apareció en una misma noche antes que te conociera.

Ambos estaban metidos en la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta que al otro lado de la ventana afuera del edificio… las nubes se hacían grises, el aire soplaba fuertemente entre todo el espacio, una brisa choco contra la ventana provocando un ruidito raro, en el exterior los arboles y arbustos eran zarandeados por el movimiento del aire. Sobre el pasto y el pavimento de los pisos caían las secas hojas, y luego de la brisa vino cayendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia contra la tierra.

-que cosas dices sasuke, seguro que la sopa que cocinaste te hizo ver cosas raras-dijo sakura con unas gotitas de sudor cayendo en su frente.

-no tome la sopa, estuve consiente de lo que vi y se que tienes algo que ver sakura con esa persona misteriosa, acaso dirás que la chica que vi fue un fantasma merodeando por los lugares o tal vez que se te haya escapado de tu pintura-dijo sasuke sospechando del secreto que dijo sakura.

-que cosas locas dices sasuke-dijo raramente sakura- una chica así que nunca la hayas visto en el internado es obvio que alucinabas-dijo sakura siendo mirada por unos ojos negros.

-sakura no se por que tratas de mentirme, sobre esa chica es de seguro que tu sepas algo-dijo sasuke poniendo ambas manos contra la puerta acerca de los hombros de sakura.

-estas insinuando que fui yo la chica que viste-dijo sakura.

-no, por que es obvio que no estuviste allí, tu misma me confirmaste que estuviste todo el tiempo en la cocina, pero tratas de evadir el tema sobre la chica de la pintura-dijo sasuke como si estuviera tratando de descifrar el misterio de algo grande que ocultaba ella-acaso fue el alma de alguna persona que hallas conocido, dime sakura has matado a alguien-dijo sasuke como si el estuviese en el papel del detective y sakura en el papel de la esposa que asesino a su esposo y trataba de ocultar su crimen haciendo que el detective fuera el culpable del asesinato.

-estas loco, yo nunca haría tal cosa-dijo sakura mirando a sasuke seriamente.

-entonces dime sakura, dime cual es el secreto de esa pintura-dijo sasuke agarrando los hombros de sakura.

-eso es una cosa que no sabes, pero si te diré algo, sobre la chica… digamos que la conocí pero… ella-dijo fríamente sakura las ultimas palabras con algo de tristeza, giro la perilla haciendo un sonido como el típico abrir de una puerta, se volteo mostrando su espalda, coloco un pie fuera del salón, se detuvo por un momento tratando de decir algo, una sola palabra antes de continuar su salida, una simple y llena de misterio que trato de decir simplemente.

Anda deja salir esas palabras secas y fúnebres, anda y dile, no te preocupes si lo comprenderá, si comete una torpe idea sobre ti, es claro que el tiene dudas y no siente nada cierto sobre ti, dile ya antes que te bayas, no puedes dejar que todo quede o si, esta claro ya no dudes en decirlo. Sasuke que vas a hacer, cuando ella lo diga, no te metas con sakura, ella no quiere que te metas en su pasado, pero tú de seguro lo harás y cuando lo hagas como vas a estar, como terminaras el misterio de sakura, sasuke.

-murió-murmuro sakura cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

La magnitud con que caía la lluvia aumentaba con cada minutos pasados, los ruidos que producían estos al golpearse contra la ventana eran como el sonido de muchas pierdas diminutas golpear en contra, al compas del viento helado glacial… tan frio y abrumador como los días húmedos de la ciudad Iquitos, no se sabe cuando se terminara este triste sentimiento de cielos negros en el interior. La lluvia siempre nos hace sentir deprimidos y en estos momentos no ayuda a quitar tan negativo sentimiento. Un fuerte rayo cayo lejos tras la ventana, iluminando las ventanas, las paredes, las carpetas y el salón vacio con la puerta sola… y abierta…

continuara...

* * *

Sakura de verdad que misterios ocultas, ¿acaso tienes que ver con la **muerte** de la chica pintada?, ¿sasuke vio **realmente **a un fantasma?, si no lo es que sera entoncesy si fuera asi porque solo se muestra ante el, que relacion une esta con sakura, sasuke te estas metiendo en algo muy serio, acaso por eso sera que el fantasma parece seguirte, te lo **advierto** sasuke alejate de los **misterios**...

Que les parecio el desenlace de este capitulo algo, raro, misterioso, emocionante, intrigante, aburrido o muy comun... diganmelo en un review plz...


End file.
